Dragon Slayers and Lovers
by Lightningwolf19
Summary: Natsu Dragneel has an intense encounter with Akeno Himejima, a member of the notorious dark guild, Grimoire Heart. This encounter takes an unexpected turn having the two cross paths more as the story unfolds. AU. OOC Natsu. NatsuxAkeno.
1. Chapter 1: Complicated

**Hello lovers of Fairy Tail and High School DxD! I hope you guys enjoy my first fanfic. Feel free to review or PM me. I could use helpful criticism since this is my first one. Also, positive reviews could motivate me to update faster. Just sayin. **

**IT'S IMPORTANT THAT I POINT OUT AKENO IS THE ONLY CHARACTER I'M GOING TO USE FROM HIGH SCHOOL DXD. Personally, I like her the best out of the group and just want to focus on her relationship with Natsu. It will not be a harem, but he will have moments with other girls in the beginning. **

**There are some changes in the Fairy Tail Universe**

**1\. OOC Natsu is stronger/smarter**

**2\. Wendy is 10 years old and lives with Natsu **

**3\. Natsu's team consists of Erza, Levy, and Elfman.**

**4\. The exceeds will not be used**

Chapter 1: Complicated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**"Attacks"**

_"Thoughts"_

"Are you sure you are up for the job my daughter?" Hades asked the young teenage girl in front of him.

"I will do anything to please you master. I owe you my life." The teenage girl replied. A satisfied smile formed on Hades' face.

"That's my girl. I had my doubts at first, but luckily you were able to prove your strength and usefulness." Hades said with an impressed look. I know you suffered a lot in the process, but I'm sure you understand that it was all to benefit you in the end right?" Hades asked, expecting a response.

"Yes, I have no regrets on the matter." She replied obediently with a small smile on her face.

"That is why you are one my elite seven kin of purgatory!" Hades exclaimed.

"Now then onto the task on hand. Your assignment will be to assassinate the fire dragon slayer known popularly as "Salamander". He resides at Fairy Tail, The renowned strongest guild in the land of Fiore. My informant tells me that he and his team are currently on their way to Gracia for a job request. The rest of the details are on here." He said as he handed her a sheet of paper. "I leave the rest to you."

"Master, if I may ask, I know I already accepted the job, but wouldn't killing one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages lead to retaliation." the girl inquired of her master.

Hades rammed his fist into the side of her head, sending her sprawling across the floor. "YOU DARE QUESTION ME CHILD! YOU WILL DO AS YOU'RE TOLD AND ASK NOTHING OF IT! THAT IT HOW YOU WERE RAISED! Hades roared.

She quickly got up and bowed before her master. "My sincere apologies master I was out of line." she said in a fearful tone.

"I thought you would have learned by now, but I guess I have been going easy on you lately." Hades said in an annoyed tone. "Don't disappoint me child. I don't want to have to send one of our stronger forces to take care of this adversary. You should feel privileged to take on this task. Zancrow has been pestering me for days to give him the job so he could personally take out "Salamander". Though, I feel like this will be a true test of your abilities. After all, you and him do have something in common."

"Yes Master. I will fight with all of my ability if it means gaining your respect. I will leave immediately." She said before standing up and walking out of the room.

**Two days later, in Gracia...**

Natsu and his team were rolling down the streets of Gracia on a beautiful day with the sun shining radiantly in the middle of the sky. The streets were filled with multiple booths set up with people bartering with merchants.

"That job request was way too easy for our powerhouse team. All we had to do was take down some wild animals stealing crops from a local farm." Natsu said in a disappointed manner.

"Cheer up Natsu. We could use an easy job after that one we took last week." Levy said looking on the bright side.

"Now that was a challenge. That army of dark guild thugs coming at us got me all fired up! I roasted like ten of them at once with my fire dragon roar." Natsu said proudly.

"That's why you're a real man Natsu!" Elfman shouted as he slapped his friend on the back.

"Thanks man, but you got in a lot knockouts too with that awesome beast soul of yours." Natsu said and smiled at Elfman.

"YEAH, THOSE DARK GUILD SCUMBAGS WERE COWERING IN FEAR OF MY MANLINESS" Elfman roared.

"You guys keep working hard. Maybe someday you will come close to outscoring me." Erza said in a condescending tone.

"Don't get all high and mighty Erza. I am an S-class mage now." Natsu replied to the Scarlet mage. Natsu noticed that Levy now had a disappointed look in her eye. Natsu walked over and put his arm around her and she turned to stare at his smiling face. "Cheer up Levy. You may not be great at taking out enemies, but you still play an important role in our team. You are the brains of our team and help keep us in the right direction. I probably would have destroyed the entire area if you didn't keep me in check" Levy grew a small blush on her face. Natsu was surprised when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his arm and clung to him in an amorous manner.

"You always know what to say Natsu." Levy replied and Natsu just sighed.

Natsu was originally blind to Levy's feeling towards him, but after a while he started to catch on. Natsu didn't want to disappoint her, but he didn't feel the same way about her. He has an idea of what love is, but he just hasn't shown interest in pursuing it. All that was on his mind was taking on new challenges and getting stronger. Also, he was worried about affecting his relationships with other people; Most notably, his 10-year old sister Wendy who grows hostile whenever he is around other girls. She is set on being the only girl in his life. There is one other person he would be more scared of upsetting though. This said person is actually following silently behind the group with a menacing aura.

"It appears my love rival is trying to gain the upper hand." The women said out loud.

Natsu jumped away from Levy and turned around to face this woman with a frightened look etched on his face. "KAGURA! How long have you been following us! Natsu shouted. "_I was afraid we were going to run into that distraction here_" Levy thought with an annoyed look on her face.

Kagura wore her usual white blazer with gold lining with the collar open revealing a collared shirt and red tie underneath. Her blazer is tucked into her white wrist-high gloves. She wears a pair of black of tights tucked into knee-high boots and a short white skirt around her waist. Also, she wears her favorite white headband with a white ribbon tied in a bow over her long, straight black hair.

"That is not important." Kagura said in a monotonous voice. "I heard that you were in town and wanted to invite you all for dinner before you left."

"_She loves to get straight to the point. It would be pointless to try and reason my way out of this_." Natsu thought

"Sounds good to me I need to tame my manly appetite." Elfman cut in.

"That sounds lovely Kagura. We will gladly accept your invitation. It will be great to catch up with you again." Erza said.

**Later at the restaurant...**

The group of five were sitting at a small table in the middle of the restaurant. There was only room for four people to sit on the sides on the table so Natsu sat at one end with Kagura and Levy on either side of him. Those two left a noticeable gap away from Erza and Elfman as they tried scooting as close as they could to Natsu.

"I think Kagura barely even noticed we were with Natsu and just planned on having dinner with him." Erza said to Elfman as she took note of the situation.

"I know right. What a man." Elfman replied as he noticed the two girls fawning over Natsu.

Erza sighed at his repetitive comments and continued dining on her bowl of noodles.

"I'm impressed that you have achieved the rank of S-class Natsu. I'm going to have to challenge you to another duel to see your immense power." Kagura praised Natsu.

"Thanks a bunch Kagura. That means a lot coming from someone of your skill." Natsu replied to her

Natsu is the only man that can make Kagura blush like she is now.

"It was far from easy though. I had to take on much tougher jobs and train even harder to gain the power I have now. I actually learned some new dragon slayer techniques from this old book Levy found for me. The hardest part was proving to Master that I'm responsible and mature enough to take on the position. Eventually, I finally convinced him and he gave me the promotion."

"I had a feeling you earn get it someday. I have never met a person with as much determination and ferocity as you. Strength is one part, but those two things are what separate you from the others. That's what I really admire about you." Kagura said with a small smile on her face. "It's been fun having sparring matches with you, but have you ever thought about taking our interactions to a more personal level." Kagura said as she closed the gap between her and Natsu even more.

_"Crap I'm playing with fire now!"_ Natsu thought as he was panicking on the inside. He may be a fire dragon slayer, but he could feel the heat coming from Levy emanating a murderous aura. Levy didn't care how weak she is compared to Kagura; she will refuse to let her win Natsu over.

"That's going to be hard considering Mermaid Heel is so far away from Fairy Tail. I'm sure Natsu wouldn't be satisfied with a long distance relationship." Levy said smugly.

"Perhaps, I should just join your guild instead for easier convenience." Kagura replied with a scowl on her face pointed at Levy.

"Come on Kagura. We couldn't ask you to do that. I'm sure your guild mates are like family to you. It would be wrong if you just up and left them. Besides, you're the strongest mage they have." Natsu said trying to calm the tense situation.

"You may have a point, but I sense a strong bond between you and me as well. I think we would grow much closer if I was to join Fairy Tail along your side. My guild mates actually encouraged me to seek you out more." Kagura said.

"He and I already have an incredibly strong bond!" Levy said raising her voice. "I am a part of his team and we have gone on countless missions together."

"Your guild must be in need of more powerful members if they put someone of your skill on Natsu's team." Kagura replied." Don't you think I would be a more beneficial member of your team Nastu?" Kagura asked the trembling pink-haired dragon slayer.

_"We are heading to the point of no return!"_ Natsu shouted in his thoughts. Both girls were now staring him down expecting a response.

Elfman sensed that his best friend was in serious trouble. He lived by his man code of honor to always back up his buddy Natsu. He suddenly said, "Hey Natsu since it's so late now, why don't you go get us a hotel room to spend the night."

Natsu quickly stood up and started walking away as he said, "Good idea Elfman! I will go find one right now!" Before they knew it Natsu had already escaped the restaurant. With Natsu gone, Kagura and Levy just glared daggers at each other from across the table while Erza and Elfman sweat dropped. Little did they know, somebody else in the restaurant also noticed Natsu's escape.

**Outside the restaurant...**

Before heading to the hotel, Natsu decided to go for a short walk around the lake near the forest. He needed to clear his mind and breathe easy after the prior event.

_"You really are the man Elfman!"_ Natsu thought. _"Why do women have to be so unfair? I can't believe the guys wonder why I'm still single. I'm starting to feel sympathy for Gray. Juvia can be a lot more forward and her methods can be disturbing at times. I swear that I am not hooking up wit..."_

Natsu suddenly stopped his train of thought and dead in his tracks. He started sniffing around intensely. "This smell is familiar and whoever it is they're coming in fast! Natsu started hearing the source of the scent coming straight for him. He quickly turned around, but was immediately blinded by a luminous light emanating from the magic of the threat. _"I can't see shiii."_ Natsu felt the brute impact of a fist ramming into his stomach as he coughed up saliva. He then felt someone grab onto him and started flying him away from the town at high velocity...

**I wonder who it could be (sarcastic voice)**

**See you guys next time...Don't forget to review**


	2. Chapter 2: Fire and Lightning

******Welcome back! I wrote some important information in the author's note of chapter 1. In case you missed them I will repeat them here. **Feel free to review or PM me. I could use helpful criticism since this is my first fanfic. Also, positive reviews could motivate me to update faster. Just sayin. ****

**IT'S IMPORTANT THAT I POINT OUT AKENO IS THE ONLY CHARACTER I'M GOING TO USE FROM HIGH SCHOOL DXD. Personally, I like her the best out of the group and just want to focus on her relationship with Natsu. It will not be a harem, but he will have moments with other girls. **

**There are some changes in the Fairy Tail Universe**

**1\. OOC Natsu is stronger/smarter**

**2\. Wendy is 10 years old and lives with Natsu **

**3\. Natsu's team consists of Erza, Levy, and Elfman.**

**4\. The exceeds will not be used**

Chapter 2: Fire and Lightning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

Natsu is currently being flown at high velocity while being carried by an unknown captor. He is still partially blind from the flash of radiant magic and recovering from the deep impact he received. The captor just needed to fly Natsu far enough away from the town before dropping him down hard on the ground.

Natsu landed in the middle of a clearing in the forest near Gracia. He slowly stood up feeling a little motion sick from that sudden flight. "Man am I glad that's over. That may not have been transportation, but I couldn't tell what was carrying me. Good thing my vision is almost fully recovered. I better stay sharp and be prepared for the opponent's next move." Natsu was able to see clearly now and immediately saw a barrage of lightning orbs coming straight for him.

**(Explosion)**

The force of the attack unleashed a burst of lightning sending Natsu sprawling across the field. He quickly got back up on his feet and brushed it off. "You're going to need more than surprise tactics to take me down whoever you are!" Natsu shouted. He looked around the field, but couldn't spot his adversary. He finally looked up and saw a woman levitating in the air with artificial wings made of purple lightning magic.

She was a beautiful teenage girl wearing a white kimono on her torso with her exceptionally large bust sticking out and a red hakama over her legs. Her eyes were violet and had very long black hair that went all the way down to her legs tied in a ponytail with an orange ribbon. With those wings and her familiar scent, Natsu could tell what kind of magic she uses.

"You're a dragon slayer aren't you?" Natsu asked the large-breasted woman. She grew a small smile and let out a small giggle.

"Very perceptive Salamander. I bet you could smell me coming a mile away. Too bad I was too fast for your reaction time. Yes, I am the lightning dragon slayer or you could call me Akeno Himejima." Akeno replied. Natsu had a surprised look on his face.

_"Okay, so either Laxus transformed into a hot teenage girl or there are two lightning dragon slayers. I know it's most likely the second scenario, but the first one wouldn't be so bad. I already like her a lot better than that arrogant prick."_ Natsu thought. "Were you actually trained by a dragon because I have a lightning dragon slayer in my guild that was given dragon lacrima?" Natsu asked Akeno.

"Indeed, I am a first generation dragon slayer trained by the lightning dragon, Ramos. Are you gonna tell me your name or do you prefer Salamander?" Akeno teased the fire dragon slayer.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel. Since you know my nickname I assume that you know I'm the fire dragon slayer and a force to be reckoned with." He said as began to glare at her.

"Yes you are. That is why Grimoire Heart wants you gone. It's unfortunate that we are enemies. It's just business, but I am going to take pleasure in crushing you." Akeno said as she slowly descended to the ground.

Natsu had a surprised look on his face. _"I never thought a guild as powerful as Grimoire Heart would see me as threat. My exponential power has apparently gained some attention. I should have seen this coming. I better be prepared. If she's from Grimoire Heart, her dragon slayer magic could be as strong as mine. It's been a while since I've had a challenge like this. After the day I had, I need an excuse to let loose."_ Natsu thought.

Natsu's look of surprise quickly changed into a look of determination. "I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW." Natsu roared as flames began to dance around his entire body. "It's been tough keeping all this power in for so long." Nastu flashed a toothy grin at Akeno.

She let out a small gasp and started trembling. _"Stay in control. Just fight and don't let him get to you. This your chance to prove yourself to father."_ Akeno thought to herself and regained her composure.

"I like your style. I always love the thrill of battle". An aura of purple lightning sparked around Akeno. "It… just… turns… me... on". She said slowly and licked her lips in a seductive manner.

_"Okay, now she's disturbing me."_ Natsu thought with a perplexed look.

Everything fell silent as neither of them took their eyes off the other just waiting for the storm to commence...

**"Lightning Dragon: Scatter Shot" **Akeno brought her palms together and condensed her lightning magic into one giant orb until it fired off and split into smaller orbs that scattered around Natsu. He was able to dodge the orbs, but the force of the explosion shot him up into the air.

"Huh!" Natsu said as Akeno was no longer in the spot she was before.

**"Lightning Dragon Slash" **

"Gaahh!" Natsu felt a stinging sensation go across the flesh on his back as blood started trickling down. Akeno had slashed across Natsu's back with a lightning charged claw around her hand similar to his Fire Dragon: Iron Fist.

Natsu started falling to the ground again, but he caught himself by forming his own dragon wings made of fire.

**"Lightning Dragon Slash"**

Akeno slashed at the side of his stomach with another electrifying claw. She was moving so fast that she kept on moving around and striking him with her claws repeatedly since he could never respond in time. Natsu was gaining multiple cuts all around his body. They didn't do much damage, but after so many of them he was starting to weaken. _"Damn this chick is fast! She must be using her lightning magic to increase her speed to such a high velocity. It could be used against her though."_ Natsu thought as he came up with a solution.

**"Fire Dragon Burst!"**

Natsu let out a small explosion of flames sent in every direction around him. Akeno was moving so much that she was unable to avoid the strong blast of the attack. Natsu didn't waste any time after she had slowed down. "**Fire Dragon** **Crushing Blow!" **He quickly formed a giant fire arm about 15 feet long and launched it at Akeno sending her into a tree. Before she could recover Natsu had time for one more attack. **"Fire Dragon Piercing Blaze!" **He put his hands together to form a giant sword of flames and shot it off with others behind it. Once the smoked cleared, Akeno was standing up strong, but parts of were clothes were burnt. Also, she was clutching her gut where the flame swords left a clear scorch mark on her.

"I'm surprised you were able to fire off three attacks that fast." Akeno said

"Yeah, I may not be as fast as you, but my reaction time has improved." Natsu said with a grin. "Shall we?" Natsu asked as he ignited both of his fists.

"Very well" Akeno replied with a smile as both of her hands surged with purple lightning again.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

**"Lightning Dragon Slash!"**

Both participants charged with great velocity and engaged in a constant barrage of fire fists and lightning slashes. Akeno landed most of the hits, but she had to slow down after that high speed she put off earlier. Natsu was about to land a hit to her face when she suddenly turned her body into lightning. Before Natsu could react, the lightning particles jumped behind him and Akeno reformed her body.

**"Lightning Dragon Talon!"**

Lightning surged around her right leg as she slammed it into Natsu's right arm sending him flying into one of the trees. By the time he realized what happened, Akeno was charging at him again and jabbed her electrified foot into his gut forcing blood out of his mouth. GAH! Natsu shouted in pain. A satisfied grin formed on Akeno's face. Akeno started building up more lightning in her leg for an even powerful attack. She was surprised when Natsu suddenly lunged at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

**"Fire Dragon Burst!"**

Another explosion of flames erupted from Natsu. Akeno took the brute force of the attack at point-blank range as the scorching flames consumed her body. When the flames dissipated, Natsu was curious as to why Akeno wasn't struggling to get out of his arms. He let go causing her to fall to the ground. He was about to unleash another attack, but hesitated when he saw her face. She had a blank face like she was caught in some kind of trance. _"What's wrong with her? She isn't even looking at me. It's like her mind just suddenly left her body." _Natsu thought curiously. Natsu fought to win, but he just couldn't strike a stunned opponent. Akeno eventually came to her senses and formed a menacing look on her face towards Natsu. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ME AGAIN!" Akeno screamed as loud as she could. She jumped up and took off with lightning forming around her arm, but Natsu was expecting this. He quickly side-stepped out of the way and formed his flame wings to soar up into the air.

**"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"**

Natsu raised his arms up towards the sky as streams of flames started swirling off them. He brought his arms down hard as the streams of flame struck Akeno from every direction preventing her from dodging. Akeno was down again, but quickly got up and was glaring at Natsu.

"Now the real fight begins." Akeno said in a dark tone. Her lightning reflected her tone as it started sparking really rapidly all around her body. She was emanating so much magical energy that the ground beneath her began to crack. Before she was just playing around with Natsu, but something unknown caused her to put off a sense of blood-lust.

**"Lightning Dragon Striker!"**

Even more lightning flowed out her body as she formed even larger wings about 20 feet in wingspan. She shot towards Natsu like a bullet with her body completely surrounded in lightning. It was the most painful impact Natsu had received from her as she rammed her whole body into him and grabbed on tight to him as the lightning was electrocuting his body. When she felt his body weaken she dropped his body and swung back around to drive a strike into his back. "AAAAAHHH!" Natsu felt the worst stinging sensation go up his spine. When they finally reached the ground, the force of Akeno's strike formed a large crater with Natsu at the bottom. _"Dammit she definitely isn't fooling around now!"_ Natsu thought as he slowly got out of the crater. Akeno was back on the ground too as she was charging up her next attack. "THIS TIME I'M GOING TO WIN!" Akeno shouted. _"What the hell did I do to get her so pissed off? I was hoping I wouldn't have to use "that move", but with the strength she has and her determination she could kill me."_ Natsu thought.

Natsu ignored his fatigue as he started to build up his magic energy as well. A towering pillar of fire shot out of Natsu as he released his inner strength.

**"Lightning Dragon RO...**

Akeno stopped just short of firing off her roar when she saw a now demonic-looking Natsu surrounded by flames with his crimson red eyes. She was instantly petrified in fear.

**"SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART: SCORCHING STORM!"**

Natsu slammed his fists on the ground and a torrent of flames shot out of it and spread throughout the entire area in front of him. Akeno could only tremble in fear as the sea of flames headed straight for her and struck her with immense strength. "AAAAAHHH!" She screamed in pain and terror as she was blown away by the flames and was sent flying over 100 feet. She felt like she was being sent straight to Hell as she was surrounded by a field of flames.

When the flames finally passed, Natsu fell to his knees in exhaustion and started panting heavily. He looked up at the mass destruction that he caused. Every blade of grass on the ground and every leaf on the trees were detrimentally scorched by his one of his most powerful moves. Some parts of the ground were actually molten lava now. Grey ash was floating down on the whole field. "I bet I'm gonna her about this from Ezra tomorrow… Maybe I should have just let that chick kill me… At least it wasn't property damage this time." Natsu said out loud to himself. He may be grieving in pain, but he can still find humor in this situation. _"I may have overreacted, but she was way out of control."_ Natsu thought. He used what little energy he had left to fly his way over to Akeno with his wings of flame. That attack struck her head on, but he still wanted to make sure she was K.O.

He found her charred body sprawled on the ground. Luckily for her, her clothes were still intact. She was still conscious, but she could barely move. Nastu noticed that she no longer had an enraged look, but a terrified look on her face. As he landed on the ground in front of her he could hear her softly whimpering as tears fell down her face. Natsu became concerned as to why she was acting this way. Akeno glanced up at Natsu. "What are you waiting for? Just finish off my pathetic life. I'm sick of living in fear." Akeno said softly.

"I'm a bit confused. What are you so afraid of?" Natsu replied and Akeno had a surprised look on her face.

"Why do you care? I tried to kill you." Akeno asked with tears still coming down her face.

"I didn't intend to kill you. I was just so overwhelmed by your power that I unleashed one of my deadliest moves to subdue you. I'm concerned as to why you're filled with sadness instead of anger." Akeno let out a sound of surprise. "I hate to see people cry." She was about to respond when her nose caught some familiar scents from earlier.

Akeno used her energy to shoot off a sudden flash of lightning. "Dammit not this again!" Natsu shouted as he was once again blinded by her lightning. She took advantage of the opportunity and used her lightning magic to teleport herself away from the area.

"NATSU!"

Natsu heard his friends yelling out to him as they ran as fast as they could to the area. They suddenly stopped and their jaws dropped at the sight of the ash-covered field. "It looks like Hell here." Elfman said.

"Levy Quick! Use her your magic to put out the remaining fire and cool off the lava." Erza commanded Levy.

"I'm on it!" Levy used her solid script magic to send a rush of water over the whole area. After the whole area was covered Natsu regained his vision and saw Levy, Erza, Elfman, and Kagura running towards him. A small smile formed on his face as he collapsed onto the ground.

"NATSU!" Levy screamed as she got to him and lifted his body off the ground to cradle him in her arms.

"You alright Natsu." Elfman asked his friend with concern. Natsu opened his eyes slightly and whispered something inaudible.

"What was that?" Levy asked as she came closer to his face. "Don't tell Gray I got beat up this badly." Natsu replied softly. Levy looked at him with a happy expression.

"You idiot." Levy leaned in closer to peck him on the cheek with her soft lips and embraced him as hard as she could not caring about the blood he was covered in.

** I hope you guys enjoyed the fight scene. Please review. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Burning Fear

Chapter 3: Burning Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

Akeno had used her lightning magic to light up another flash to distract Natsu and quickly teleport away. She didn't go too far though considering her physical condition and doing it so suddenly. She was now laying against a tree and she could still see Natsu and the others, but she was far enough to be hidden from their view.

Akeno watched the whole scene with a curious look on her face. She saw how the blue-haired woman embraced Natsu with a look of pure joy on her face. Then, the muscular man with white hair helped Natsu onto his feet. He hit Natsu on the back in a friendly manner, but accidently made him fall over again. With that, the scarlet-haired woman knocked the white-haired man to the ground as well with an annoyed look on her face. This time, the girl with long black hair and the girl with blue hair got on either side of Natsu and began carrying him away with the other two following.

"His friends were so happy to see him and they care so much about his well-being." Akeno said with curiosity. This was foreign to Akeno considering how her own guild mates have treated her. She was never really close to them except for two in particular. Whenever she was badly beaten in battle, they showed no sympathy for her and were disappointed by her performance. Her "father" had her train hard every day and was unpleased with her most of the time because of his high expectations.

"We were both raised and abandoned by our dragons, but we found completely different people. He has incredible power and great friends by his side." She remembered how close he and his friends were with each other when she was spying on them in town.

_"I thought I could overcome my fear…. but I failed."_ Akeno thought as she remembered how she just froze up when she was surrounded by Natsu's flames. The sensation of burning flames was just too much for her to handle. _"When he was charging up his magic in that pillar of fire I didn't even recognize Natsu. All I could see was…"Him"."_ Akeno's body cringed in fear at the thought of that terrible person. Akeno wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her head in them. She stayed like that for a while until she was ready to start moving again.

* * *

**The Next Day, hospital...**

Natsu slowly awakened from his long slumber as he took in his surroundings.

"Huh." Natsu said as he was confused by the barren, white room that only contained the bed he was laying in and a few chairs.

"This is a crappy looking hotel room." Natsu remarked on the scene.

"That's because it's a hospital Natsu."

Natsu quickly turned to the direction of the voice and saw Levy sitting in a chair by his bed with an amused look on her face. Levy wore a long bright orange shirt that went down to her waist with long sleeves separated by her shoulders. She also wore long black tights and soft dark-red shoes high above her ankles. Her usual yellow headband tied her back with a flower clip attached to it and her long blue bangs sticking out. Natsu wore a look of disappointment, not because of Levy, but the current setting.

"Seriously!" Natsu yelled. I didn't get messed up that bad. I've been through much worse than this. It wasn't worth going to the hospital for. Natsu tried to sit up, but slightly cringed in pain from the cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Don't give me that mister. Like it or not, you still had some serious injuries. You were covered in blood when we finally found you." Levy said in a stern tone.

"Oh yeah that reminds me. How did you guys find me anyway?" Natsu asked her calming down almost instantly and gave Levy a confused look.

"You're joking right. We could hear the explosion from that last move you made from miles away. I bet the guys back at Fairy Tail could hear it." Natsu let out a small laugh.

"That was actually pretty good. My humor must be rubbing off on you." Natsu said with a big grin. Levy was very relieved to see that he was recovering great and was still his same old self.

"I know I may have overdid it with that last attack, but I learned that move for a reason."

"Tell that to half the forest that's now burnt to a crisp." Levy replied.

"Oh come on! It did not cover that much area!" Natsu shouted with tick marks on his head. Levy giggled at his small outburst. Everyone loved to tease Natsu and get him all riled up, especially Levy. She thought he was cute when he responded like that.

"Alright I'm done teasing you, let's get serious now." Levy said regaining her composure. "What kind of mage were you fighting anyway because there were claw marks all over your body and unfortunately your jacket was torn to shreds?" Natsu then realized nothing was covering his upper body under the covers.

"Don't worry about it, I have another one of those jackets back at home." Natsu said slightly disappointed. Don't let the claw marks fool you into thinking I was fighting that cat-lady, Millianna. Surprisingly it was a mage from the major dark guild, Grimoire Heart."

Levy gasped and opened her mouth in shock.

"Seriously, that's one of the dark guilds from the Balam Alliance!" Levy exclaimed. "Forget what I said; you were right to use that powerful move!" Natsu grinned as he was satisfied that she finally understood, but then the fight started flashing back in his mind.

_"She definitely had a lot of magic power, but I felt like she wasn't using her full potential. Akeno definitely had the edge at the beginning, but she just suddenly fell apart and couldn't think straight. That face of pure terror was only there for a short moment, but it is permanently etched in my mind. She was calm and reserved the whole time then in an instant she's overfilling with rage. What did she mean by those words?"_

**"I won't let you hurt me again!"**

**"This time I'm going to win!"**

_"__We just met, but she made it sound like we have fought countless times before. I have a feeling that it is far from over with the lightning dragon-slayer."_

"Natsu are you even listening to me!" Natsu was awoken from his deep thoughts and saw Levy glaring at him in an irritated manner.

"Sorry Levy, but I seriously wasn't" Natsu replied bluntly. He has been caught daydreaming countless times by his friends and just gave up on coming with excuses. Most of the time it was during Ezra's countless lectures which earned him a knock on the head.

"Ugh." Levy sighed. "Well, at least you're honest." Levy looked down in disappointment. Levy was always trying to get Natsu's attention and got really depressed whenever he just ignored her. Suddenly, a light bulb went off over her head and her lips formed a mischievous smirk.

_"This can't be good"_ Natsu thought as he noticed the look on Levy's face.

"If you're not listening to me then I have a way to keep your attention." Levy said with mischief in her voice

_"Red flag! Red flag!"_ Natsu screamed inside his head. Levy slowly got up and sat on Natsu's bed and started taking off her shoes. Natsu tried to get up to avoid the situation, but Levy pushed him back down lightly with her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Levy said in a sly tone. She then moved her whole body onto the bed and cuddled up next to Natsu holding his arm like a pillow. Natsu had a flustered look on his bright red face. Levy smiled in pleasure as she knew she got his attention now. She thought he looked even cuter when he got embarrassed like this. Normally she was more reserved around him, but she decided to step up her game after that last meeting with Kagura.

Natsu let Levy stay in her position for a few minutes until he finally said something."Levy c-c-come on. You're making me feel uncomfortable here. It's only a matter of time before someone walks in and misinterprets the situation." Natsu said nervously.

"Would you relax it's no big deal. Don't act like you don't love it." Levy said as she nuzzled Natsu's arm.

"Of course. Why would it be a big deal to you? I'm just going to get blamed for this no matter what we say." Natsu said getting annoyed now. He wasn't about to admit that this position actually felt kind of nice.

"Don't worry about them. That crazy swords-woman had to go head back to Mermaid Heel to help Millianna with something. Also, I'm sure our friends will understand." Levy was very content that she had Natsu all to herself now.

"You comprehend that you're talking about Erza. Right?" Natsu asked her like she was insane.

"Who's talking about me?" A voice suddenly spoke up. Natsu felt like gray had just used iced shell over his entire body as he slowly turned his head to see Erza leaning against the doorway like she's been standing there for a while. She was wearing her usual custom-made Heart Kreuz armor, a blue skirt, and black boots. She also had on her metal gauntlets that went up to her elbows that went with her armor.

_"I KNEW IT!"_ Natsu screamed inside his head. Natsu wanted to say words, but he was panicking so much that nothing came out of his mouth.

"I'm dearly sorry to interrupt Levy, but I need to have a word with Natsu. You can have him again when I'm finished with him...and hopefully in a more appropriate setting.

"No problem Erza!" Levy said quickly as she got her shoes back on.

_"Don't leave me alone with her"_ Natsu thought as Levy ran out the door.

_"Sorry Natsu, but you're on your own"_ Levy thought as if responding to him telepathically.

Erza proceeded to enter the room and shut the door behind her to give them some privacy. _"That doesn't make me feel any better."_ Natsu thought.

Erza walked over to Natsu and sat down on the chair next to his bed. Erza put on her most genuine smile for Natsu.

"Why are you so uneasy Natsu? We are just two friends conversing aren't we?" Erza said nicely surprisingly.

_"This is even scarier than her just lashing out at me. It's like she's playing it cool while she thinks of various ways to punish me."_ Natsu thought.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Is something wrong? How are your wounds healing up?" She questioned him with concern.

Natsu finally calmed down enough to reply to Erza. "I'm doing all right. My wounds aren't that serious and are healing up fine."

"Excellent, that all I needed to hear." Erza said in satisfaction. The moment Natsu had been expecting finally came. In an instant, Erza's fist impacted Natsu's head with great force. A large bump was already forming on Natsu's head.

"That's for turning a chunk of the forest into ashes!" Erza shouted furiously. Erza grabbed him up and sent another impact rocketing into the other side of Natsu's head. "And that's for being indecent in a public hospital!"

Natsu was in pain again, but he was relieved that the punishment finally came. "You know Erza with a friend like you dying doesn't sound so bad...wait did I just say that or think that." Natsu said as he clamped his mouth shut with his hand. Erza re-quipped a sword and stabbed it into the bed centimeters from Natsu's head.

"That can be arranged." Erza said with a calm tone and for some reason her face was partially shadowed with glowing yellow eyes like headlights.

"I'm s-s-sorry. I will try to be less reckless next t-t-time." Natsu replied nervously with fear on his face. Erza put her sword away and sat back down. Natsu flinched when her hand was moving towards his head again, but all she did was run her hands through his hair.

"I would appreciate it Natsu." Erza said warmly. "Don't get me wrong; I am impressed by that amazing new technique you unlocked, but you need to understand that it should only be used when absolutely necessary. That's a big part of being an S-class mage. You need to take into account how your actions will affect the surroundings and people around you. I know it's hard to resist the temptation of using your true power, but your magic is highly unstable and could cause mass destruction.

Natsu gave her a serious look and nodded his head. He has heard these words many times before, but when he gets caught up in the heat of battle his rational thinking goes out the window.

"I did overact, but that assassin had some powerful magic and was really motivated to end me." Natsu said referring to Akeno.

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asked being confused.

"That woman treated the situation like it was business at first, but something happened that made hate every ounce of my being." Natsu replied as an image of Akeno glaring at him menacingly appeared in his head.

"You don't remember ever seeing her before or hearing the name" Erza asked

"No I've never met her before in my life, but she spoke to me like we have fought each other before. Not only that, but when I finished her off it seemed like she was crying out from sadness more than pain." Natsu said

"I understand your confusion. Who knows what of kind of background she has? Since she got away like you said, there is a chance we will find out."

"Yeah, but she may not make the same mistake as last time." Natsu said as he remembered how Akeno just took his attack head-on. "Anyways...we can discuss this with The Old Man once we get back to the guild. Right now, I need food before I can do more thinking" Erza smiled at Natsu's response.

"Good thinking. You already missed breakfast and lunch today." Natsu's eyes widened. "Say what!" Natsu shouted. He completely forgot about the fatigue and hopped out of bed and through the door.

Erza sighed. "I better go bring him a shirt before he causes a commotion."

* * *

**Somewhere else,**

Akeno was currently in an empty town that looked to be devoid of life. The town was ravaged badly like it was in the middle of an apocalypse. She was walking around looking for any sign of life, but found nothing. Her gaze met a broken glass window of a building and she gasped that the reflection showed a younger version of herself. Flames suddenly erupted around the entire town. These flames were different though. They were black in color and had evil aura to them. Akeno collapsed to the ground and stared at the flames in fear as there was no escape from them.

"Found you!" Akeno suddenly heard a voice call out to her in a malicious tone.

The flames around her formed into a giant pair of jaws and snapped around her whole body trapping her inside.

"AAAHHHHH!" Akeno screamed in utter agony at the pain of the black flames.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The voice was now cackling in pure enjoyment at the sound of Akeno's screams.

* * *

Akeno woke up from her nightmare and sprung out of bed nearly knocking over the person standing beside her. She was taking a lot of deep breaths as she realized that she was in the Grimoire Heart infirmary. She had gotten back to the guild two days since her fight with Natsu after she had contacted Ultear on her communication lacrima. Since she was in such a bad shape that she needed Ultear's assistance to get back to the guild. Ultear didn't mind since she was one of the two people in the guild that really cared for Akeno. For some reason, she seemed to have more bruises on her body than before she arrived at the guild.

"What's wrong Akeno?" A voice yelled with her concern. Akeno turned to the side to see a short, young girl with short, pink hair. She had some sort of gold-like headgear around her ears. She had on a tight purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that has white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wore a red cape with a golden lining around the edges.

"Another nightmare?" The young girl asked. Akeno just nodded at her question.

"It's alright. Thanks for watching over me Meredy." Akeno said to the young girl and gave her a small smile.

Meredy sat on her bed and gave her a big hug.

"I will be here for you even if no one else will." Meredy whispered in Akeno's ear.

Akeno's smile grew bigger at her words. She was glad that there were at least two people that really mattered to her.

**There you go folks. I hope you guys enjoyed the NastuxLevy scene. He's gonna have small moments with her and Kagura until he's officially with Akeno. I like to you use those two as well because there aren't too many fanfics pairing them with Natsu. Thanks for all of the favorites/follows.**

**Review Responses:**

To DarkPlasmaDragon: Thanks for the feedback. I may have introduced Akeno too soon, but it's too late to change that now. There won't be any more ORC members or anyone else from DxD in this story. I hope you enjoy how the story turns out.

To Mexican Ninja1996: Thanks for the positive review. I really appreciate it and I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**See you next time…**


	4. Chapter 4: Fairy Tail

Chapter 4: Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

After they gave Natsu one day to recover, the team set out the next morning. Now, they are back in Magnolia and walking towards their guild, Fairy Tail. Natsu flung the doors open and everybody stopped what they were doing to see who had arrived. They smiled greatly upon the return of their strongest team.

"You guys took your sweet time. All you had to do was scare off some wild animals." Gray yelled from the bar. He was only wearing his black underwear, which he did most of the time at the guild.

"Cool off snowflake." Natsu replied. "Some things came up. I'll explain everything after a drink."

"Sounds good to me! Hey sis you mind setting us up!" Elfman asked his little sister Lisanna who was working behind the bar.

"Sure thing big bro." Lisanna replied happily.

Natsu and Elfman sat down at the bar with Gray, Gajeel, and The Master. Lisanna came over shortly with a mug of beer for Elfman and a mug of fire for Natsu.

"Where are Mira and Wendy at?" Natsu asked Lisanna. He leaves his little sister Wendy in Mira's care while he's off on missions. Mira doesn't mind since she can always have Lisanna cover for her at the bar. Since Natsu has been going on a lot of jobs lately, the two have formed a great bond. Wendy sees Mira as her big sister, which is good considering Natsu still doesn't understand girls too well. Someday, Wendy will be able to join Natsu on jobs when she's older.

"Mira took her into town for the day. They're still not back yet." Lisanna replied. Natsu let out a sigh of relief.

"Perfect. With her gone it's safe to talk about what happened on the mission...Wait hold on! Natsu glanced over his shoulder and noticed Levy busy talking with Lucy, Erza, and Kana at one of the tables. "OK now it's safe. We were all set to leave two days ago, but a certain someone followed us and decided to treat us to dinner."

Gajeel caught on quick after remembering where they just came from. He was sitting next to Natsu and nudged his arm with his elbow while grinning wildly at him. Gray soon joined in.

"Who knew you were such a lady-killer Salamander." Gajeel teased Natsu. "Better be careful or you might get yourself in trouble.

"Too late for that Gajeel. Luckily I have Elfman to back me up. Thanks again for the save at dinner." Nastu said as he gave Elfman a thumbs up.

"Anytime Natsu. A real man always has his friend's back." Elfman replied and returned the gesture.

Lisanna smiled at the camaraderie of the two. They have been best friends for a long time. In fact, Elfman was Natsu's first friend at Fairy Tail. Elfman, Natsu, Wendy, and she would play together a lot as kids. Even though Natsu hasn't been in Fairy Tail as long as the other original members, Elfman is closer to him than anyone else.

"You know he's actually right Natsu, you shouldn't mess around with girls' feelings. I hope you know what you're doing." Lisanna teased Natsu

"It's hard to do anything with Wendy on my back the whole time." Lisanna giggled at Natsu's response knowing his little sister's behavior. Gray just burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you're scared of a 10 year old girl!" Gray said after recovering from his laughing fit.

"Hey man she can be brutal! I can guess it serves me right considering she grew up with my fiery personality. Besides, I could never hurt her and I hate to upset her because she means a lot to me. She was the only person I had after Igneel left me." Natsu replied.

Gajeel had a look of curiosity on his face. You two knew each other before Fairy Tail? How did you end up finding that little brat anyway? Gajeel hasn't been in Fairy Tail that long and there were still many things he didn't know. Mostly because he just doesn't care, but it's different when it concerns another dragon slayer.

"Don't talk about my sister like that! She may be a handful at times, but it's only because she's so attached to me." Natsu said getting annoyed now.

"It's so adorable how close you two are!" Lisanna squealed. Natsu sighed and lowered his head. Everyone at the guild just loves embarrassing him.

"I'll tell you that story some other time. There's more to the story of our last job." Natsu said seriously. Gajeel formed another wild grin.

"You finally get it on with the swords-woman."

"Would you guys knock it off already?!" Natsu shouted with tick marks on his head. Everyone at the bar was laughing now, even the master.

"Why would we? This is the best form of entertainment we have at the guild." Wakaba jumped in.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Levy asked Lucy looking over at the guys from the girls table.

"Something stupid I'm sure." Lucy replied in an uninterested manner.

"I honestly don't know what Kagura sees in you. She's just like Erza and she's always beating on you." Gray said.

"I have to disagree with you. They are both just as intense and powerful, but she has a much calmer demeanor. I never see her constantly reprimanding her guild-mates or constantly knocking them down when she's ticked off. In fact, they say she has great control over her emotions. She's like a more mature version of Erza.

Natsu ducked his head on instinct to avoid a kunai knife that whizzed over him. It landed straight into the wall with other gash marks around it showing that this is a regular occurrence. "That only proves my point." Natsu said nonchalantly.

"Your aims getting better Erza!" Natsu shouted over his shoulder.

"Let me the man finish his story!" Elfman shouted at the others.

"Fine we're done." Gajeel said reluctantly.

"Anyway I was walking alone near the woods at night and suddenly I get jumped by this assassin from Grimoire Heart." Everyone in the room went silent. The enjoyment and laughter from the previous seen was quickly forgotten. The Master put down his beer mug and turned to face Natsu.

"I was afraid that this was bound to happen, but I didn't think it would be a powerful dark guild like Grimoire Heart." Makarov said with a confused look on his face. "I need you to describe the mage to the best of your ability.

"No problem, Gramps. Sh...Actually there's something I need to clear up just to make sure I'm not jumping to conclusions. You guys seen Laxus anywhere.

"I'm over here you moron." Laxus said leaning against the wall in one of the corners. He was probably the only person in the building who didn't care about what Natsu was saying. It was easy not to notice him because he usually secluded himself from everybody else.

"Where were you exactly two night ago?" Natsu asked Laxus in an accusing manner.

"Why the hell do you care runt?" Laxus replied in an annoyed tone.

_"Dammit. I guess it was the second scenario after all. I guess it was ridiculous to actually think Laxus had transformed into that graceful beauty. Would it be so bad to have her instead of the rebellious jerk we all know? She tried to kill me and I still like her better. I don't think I would put it past Laxus to try and kill me. Still, Now that I think about it there were too many differences between them. Her fighting style and move-set was different, her lightning was purple, and of course I won't forget how terrified she was when I attacked her. She's the real deal."_ Natsu thought. Makarov pinched his nose in frustration.

"Natsu, what are getting you at?" Makarov asked. Nastu formed a devilish smile.

"Oh it's nothing Laxus. Sorry to interrupt you. I'm sure you could care less that I fought a REAL lightning dragon slayer. Natsu said in a mocking tone. He really emphasized the "real" in his sentence. It was obvious that Natsu succeeded in striking a nerve in Laxus. He started walking over to Natsu with an enraged look on his face.

He slammed his fist on the bar-top with lightning crackling around his body. "What's that supposed to mean? Laxus said in a menacing tone.

"Natsu, please don't start something!" Levy begged.

"This is serious. It isn't the time to be making a point." Erza threw in.

"Why do guys always have to do this?" Lisanna said from behind the bar.

There has always been a lot of tension between Natsu and Laxus. Laxus may be The Master's grandson, but he never sees the other members as family like everybody else does. He's always putting everyone down because of his strength and massive ego. He doesn't even spend much time at the guild and is usually on missions with his lackeys. The Thunder Legion mindlessly worships him like a god. This made Natsu want to get stronger and knock him down for once to make him learn some respect. Natsu has been more confident in his approaches since he became an S-class mage.

"Natsu, you better not be joking around here." Makarov said sternly.

"Let the boy speak, Old Man." Laxus ordered his grandfather.

"Oh don't worry Gramps I ain't messing around. The Grimoire Heart assassin that tried to kill me was a lightning dragon slayer. Have you guys ever seen me bluff about anything?" Natsu said confidently.

"Salamander's got a point." Gajeel put in.

"So what if there is another lightning dragon slayer! What's the difference? Enlighten me!" Laxus said getting impatient.

"The difference is that this one was a first generation dragon slayer meaning that they were actually trained by a real dragon like me, Gajeel, and Wendy. They weren't just handed some dragon lacrima." Natsu responded obviously looking down on Laxus. Laxus was starting to grit his teeth and get even angrier.

"You disrespectful little kid! You think that I was just made this strong! I'm been constantly training for years to gain the skill and power I have now. You could never come close to me if you trained your whole life!" Laxus bellowed with more lightning sparking around his body. Everybody hoped that this would be over soon.

"It's no doubt that you have incredible power, but it's only a matter of time before I catch up. I know being an S-class doesn't mean I can beat you, but you can't deny that I can hold my own against you in a fight now. Train as hard as you want, but you will always be some dragon-slayer wannabe." Natsu said proudly.

**"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" **Makarov roared in his titan from. **"Natsu! My office. Now!" **Natsu got back and reluctantly walked away. He was getting fired up, but deep down he knew it was for the best. He wasn't ready to take down Laxus yet. He looked back at the man and a fierce scowl was etched on his face.

"You better watch your back kid because I ain't gonna forget this." Laxus threatened. Everyone was relieved that The Master was able to defuse the situation. A rumble between those two powerhouses could destroy more than just the guildhall.

"Why does that guy have to act like an idiot all the time?" Lucy remarked.

"Knock it off Lucy. You know that everyone in the guild wants to say the same thing to Laxus. Natsu is just the only who has the guts to say it." Levy defended Natsu

"Unfortunately she has a point. That man will never respect any of us until he learns defeat and his ego topples over him. He's just too stubborn to listen to reason from anyone, including his own grandfather." Erza said grimly.

* * *

**Master's Office,**

Natsu explained the whole incident to The Master.

"So you weren't joking when you said this assassin was a lightning dragon slayer. Interesting indeed." Makarov said sounding interested. "It sounds like you handled her well and I understand your concern about her behavior. Very strange.

"It's obvious that Grimoire Heart sees me as a threat, but I'm sure they didn't send the most qualified force to take me out. Why would a strong guild like them see me as a threat?" Natsu asked Makarov.

"I'm not sure my boy. Right now, my most logical explanation is they are targeting Fairy Tail itself. You could just be a small part of making their objective easier.

"Do you have any idea of what they're objective might be?" Makarov shook his head.

"There are too many possibilities as of now. Hopefully, we can gather more information and figure out how to deal with them. In the meantime, you had better prepare yourself. If she got away like you said, then it's possible that she or someone else will come for you again." Makarov voiced his concern.

"Thanks for the advice Gramps. I won't let them get the drop on me so easy next time. I just hope that Wendy doesn't get caught up in this." Natsu said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Natsu. You really have grown into a powerful mage. I know that you will do everything in your power to protect you dear sister." Makarov reassured Natsu. Natsu got up to leave and started walking away, but stopped abruptly and he lowered his head so his hair foreshadowed his eyes. He remained facing away from the master so that he couldn't see his worried face.

"Master...Do you think I'm weak for what I did back there. Natsu spoke softly. I actually felt really bad for her and some part of me wanted to help her. I couldn't just stand to watch her crying and struggling on the ground. She asked me to end her life like I would be doing her a favor. It makes me wonder what could have caused her to act in such a way...Does that make me weak."

"Absolutely not my boy!" Makarov spoke strongly. A lot of these dark guild people are portrayed as villainous low-lifes who must be imprisoned, but they are still regular mages like you and me. Some people stray towards the wrong path or are misunderstood and don't allow people to help them. If any person can help people like them, it's you. You have a good heart and care deeply for others, especially your family. You're a stronger man for having those sorts of qualities and doing what you did back then. I'm very proud of you Natsu.

A stray tear slipped out of Natsu's right eye. He looked back at The Master and gave him a bright smile. "You're right. Thanks for reminding me Gramps. I won't let you down." Makarov smiled with pride as he was glad Natsu was fired up once again.

* * *

**Natsu's house,**

Natsu was now walking up to his house after catching up at the guild. Mirajane might be waiting for him there with Wendy. He opened up the front door and didn't see the two anywhere. The main living room consisted of a couch, two armchairs, with a small table in the center.

_"I guess they're not back up yet." _Natsu thought. _"At least this gives me time to get started on dinner." _Natsu started walking towards the kitchen to begin prepping the food when something caught his eye. _"Oh and Kagura's here too; I better make some for her as well...Wait what!" _Natsu backtracked and stopped to notice Kagura relaxing in one of the armchairs while sipping a cup of tea.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Natsu shouted with tick marks on her head.

"Hello to you too." Kagura answered in her monotonous tone as she set down her cup of tea. Natsu smacked his head and started to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. Hello Kagura. Please tell me what the hell you are doing in my house." Natsu asked as politely as he could.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I wanted to see how you are doing after your battle a couple nights ago. I didn't get a chance to see you at the hospital because I had to help out at my guild." Kagura apologized sincerely.

Natsu scanned the room to look for any broken windows, but found none. "How did you even get in? You don't have a key."

"No, but I have a foot."

Natsu sweat-dropped and walked back over to the front door and opened it to find a large dent on the outside of it. Natsu then proceeded to bang his head on said door.

"You know it would have been less expensive to break in through a window instead of the front door." Natsu said getting annoyed with his unexpected guest.

"Once again, I apologize, but I brought food along with me." Kagura said revealing a large bag of food next to the armchair.

"I forgive you!" Natsu said instantly as his mood suddenly changed.

"I had a feeling you would." Kagura smiled with a sense of victory.

"Still I don't think things will turn out well if Levy happens to show up." Natsu said being concerned.

"Don't worry. What are the odds of that happening?" Kagura questioned as she was smiling mischievously on the inside.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

Levy arrived at her apartment in Fairy Hills and was in for quite the surprise. She was now tied up and gagged on the floor with Millianna's kitty restraint tubes. The restraint tubes were preventing Levy from using any of her magic. Millianna stood over Levy while admiring her work. She noticed that Levy was staring at her with the angriest scowl on her face.

"Meow? Don't look at me like that. I'm just following orders from my partner." Millianna said trying to sound as innocent as she could. "Kagura just wants to make sure you don't interfere with her guy time. Meeeeooowww!" Millianna made that last meow really suggestive. Millianna had no idea what Levy was trying to say, but could tell that she was pissed off based on her body flailing around on the floor. It was actually kind of amusing.

"Would you calm down? I'll keep you company until Kagura returns. Since it may be a while, do you have any cat toys I could play with?" Millianna asked. Levy gave her a look that said, "Are you serious?!"

"What? I'm just asking." Millianna could tell what her answer was. "Guess I will just chase my own tail." Millianna's tail started to shake around in an excited manner. Levy sweat-dropped at the strange sight.

_"Her tail is real?!" _Levy thought being very surprised by the spectacle.

"Actually can I grab a snack from your kitchen first?" Millianna asked her hostage. Levy gave her a similar look from a few seconds ago like it was another stupid question.

"I will take that as a yes! Meow!" Millianna said happily as she strolled her way over the kitchen.

* * *

**Back At Natsu's House.**

"By the way, somebody dropped off your sister about half an hour ago." Natsu's body was as pale as a ghost.

_"This won't end well for me." _Natsu thought.

As if on cue, a soup ladle came out of nowhere and bonks Natsu on the head. A large bruise was forming on his head. Natsu grimaced in pain as he looked down to see his normally sweet little sister generating a familiar murderous aura.

"Natsu! Kitchen! Now!" Wendy shouted as she reached up and yanked Natsu by the ear and started dragging him to the kitchen.

"Ow! Come on Wendy I'm a grown man." Natsu pleaded. Kagura couldn't help, but giggle slightly as the amusing situation.

* * *

**Kitchen,**

Once Wendy let go Natsu's ear. She started firing off a bunch of questions at him.

"Natsu, who is that girl?! What is your relationship with her?! Have you done anything inappropriate with her?! Be sure to answer carefully." Wendy said that last part in a more threatening tone.

"Ugh! Her name is Kagura. She is a friend I have trained with a few times. And you shouldn't be asking those types of questions!" You are a 10 year old girl!

"You didn't deny it!"

"No I haven't done anything like that with her! I've never been in a relationship in my entire life!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm still not happy about it." Wendy calmed down and pouted like the little girl she is.

"Kagura just came over to check on my condition because of this big battle I had." Wendy eyes shot open and was now concerned.

"Oh no. Are you okay?!"

"Don't worry I'm fine. Kagura brought over dinner for us as well so we can't just kick her out. Remember what I said about being polite to guests, especially women." Natsu lectured Wendy.

"Fine, but this isn't over. I will be keeping my eyes out for any funny business." Wendy pouted in defeat.

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief that he was able to ease the situation. _"At least she didn't use the frying pan this time." _Natsu thought._  
_

* * *

**Good to be back at Fairy Tail! Right?**

**In case you haven't noticed, I have been writing more words as the chapters go on. I'm gonna try to keep the word count between 3,000 and 4,000 for each chapter from here on out. I hope you guys like what I did with Wendy's character. I know she is really OOC, but I thought it would be really funny. Oh and don't worry, Akeno will show up again real soon.**

**Review Responses:**

**To fangs of death: Don't worry. I don't plan on giving up on this story anytime soon. I don't find it necessary to use the exceeds because in my story Natsu and Wendy have been together like family ever since their dragons left. They have always had each other and didn't need Happy or Carla to make them feel less lonely. You will find out more about their relationship in the upcoming chapter.**

**Please favorite/follow/review. Also feel free to PM me.**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Young Dragons

Chapter 5: Young Dragons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

Natsu, Wendy, and Kagura are currently sitting at the circular kitchen table in Natsu's kitchen. Kagura had shown up unexpectedly to check on Natsu's condition. She also brought a sack of food along with her knowing the best way to get through to Natsu. The three were enjoying an entree of pork fried rice and steamed pork dumplings prepared by Kagura herself. She was actually an expert chef in the kitchen, but doesn't feel good about people knowing about it. She knew Natsu loved meat, so she made sure to put extra pork in the fried rice and dumplings. Natsu and Wendy were sitting next to each other while Kagura sat on the other side of the table. Kagura had tried to get closer, but Wendy threatened to kick her out if she moved from that spot. She already had Millianna take care of Levy, but she forgot about the more important obstacle in her plan.

_"I should have known his sister would ruin my time with him. It's bad enough I have to deal with that blueberry-headed bookworm. Would it be so wrong to tie up and gag a child?"_ Kagura mused to herself. She was feeling a little uncomfortable from the fact that Wendy was staring at her the whole dinner.

_"You conniving witch! You can't fool me. I know what you're up to. I'm the only girl in Natsu's life!"_ Wendy thought.

_"My taste-buds are in heaven!"_ Natsu's mind was apparently someplace far away from the current situation. He was plunged back into reality when Kagura said something to him

"Huh? I'm sorry Kagura could you repeat that?" Natsu apologized for his day-dreaming.

"I said you look like you're enjoying your dinner." Kagura repeated. She was satisfied seeing that Natsu was savoring each bite instead of wolfing his food down like he normally does.

"You're joking right?! Your cooking is amazing. I don't think I've ever had food this good." Natsu complimented Kagura.

Kagura started blushing profusely. "It's no big deal. I like to cook, but I don't tell any of my guild mates about it." Kagura replied.

"That's an understatement!" Natsu shouted. "I can tell you really put a lot of effort into this meal. I think I'm in love!" Natsu said as he stared adoringly at the food before him. Kagura was blushing even harder now, while Wendy had a disapproving look on her face. She reached over and pinched Natsu hard under the table to snap him out of his trance. He slightly grimaced in pain trying not to let Kagura notice it.

"I'm very glad you're enjoying it so much. I could cook for you more if you want since I'm going to be in town for a while." Kagura said nervously.

"Natsu what is she talking about!" Wendy shouted at Natsu.

Natsu was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "Uuummm. Yeah, what are you talking about Kagura?" He said trying to ease the pressure off himself.

"I've been going on a lot of jobs lately so I thought I would take a little break here in Magnolia. Millianna and I are staying at a hotel not far from here." Kagura replied. She specifically chose Magnolia to get to know Natsu more on a personal level.

"Millianna came with you too?" Natsu questioned. "Where's she at?"

"Oh! She's tied up with something up at the moment. Probably chasing her own tail again." Kagura said as she was not expecting the question.

Natsu laughed at her response. "That's sounds just like her." He said as he bought the alibi. Kagura breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"You know you guys are welcome to stay here if y..." Nastu immediately stopped his question when he felt a death grip on his shoulder. He glanced over at Wendy and saw an angry look that said, _"If you value your life, you will not finish that sentence!"_

_"What the hell am I saying?!"_ Natsu said to himself realizing the danger he was in.

"On second thought you are probably better off staying at a hotel. We only have two bedrooms here after all." Natsu said as he chuckled nervously and Wendy released her grip on him. Kagura was getting annoyed by Wendy's meddling, but she had a plan on how to deal with her.

* * *

After dinner was over, Kagura decided to head out since it was getting late. Wendy was getting ready for bed since she still had an early bedtime. She is now in her pajamas while snuggling into her bed. Natsu was sitting on the edge of the bed to talk with her for a little bit like he usually does.

"Wendy, I know you get easily jealous whenever I'm around other girls, but trust me I don't feel that way about anyone right now." Natsu said as he tried to reason with her.

Wendy started to look down at the blanket with her hair shadowing her eyes. "I know. I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I'm scared that if you get into a relationship that you're going to forget about me." Wendy spoke quietly as tears started to fall from her eyes. Natsu looked at Wendy concernedly.

"You have been so busy ever since you attempted to become an S-class wizard. Don't get the wrong idea. I'm glad that you're so much stronger and I love spending time with Mira, but I feel like you're drifting away from me." Wendy whimpered and looked up with at Natsu with tears running down her face.

Natsu stepped out of the room to grab a soft cloth to dry Wendy tears.

After he softly rubbed the cloth around her face. He pulled her in for a strong embrace. "Please don't cry Wendy. I'm sorry that I have been neglecting you lately. I promise that I won't go on any jobs for the next week." Natsu apologized realizing his actions. "Just remember this. I will never forget about you. You mean the world to me. I fight hard to survive every battle because I want to live for your sake." Natsu gently let go of her and gave her a genuine smile.

"After all, we stuck by each other's side when we could have had nobody."

* * *

**6 years ago, somewhere in a forest,**

"What do you mean you're leaving me?!" A 12 year old Natsu yelled at Igneel, the dragon who has been his foster-parent his nearly entire life. Igneel was an immensely large dragon covered in dark, red scales with a beige underbelly and bat-like wings. He loomed over Natsu on his four giant legs looking down at him. Igneel had been dreading this moment. He had to leave his foster-child for reasons he couldn't explain. He had gotten very attached to Natsu and couldn't just leave him without explaining.

**"I'm sorry Natsu, but it is inevitable. All of us dragons have to leave for somewhere far away for important reasons. You wouldn't understand. Besides, it's about time you entered human civilization. You're already 12 years old and you need to be exposed to it sooner or later."** Igneel said.

"Why can't we live in human civilization together?!" Natsu begged.

**"You know I can't show myself outside of this forest!"** Igneel roared.** "The humans would be terrified and chaos would ensue. I have taught you plenty of dragon slaying magic. Now you need to experience new things and form bonds with other people."** Igneel explained.

Natsu still wasn't convinced and looked up at Igneel with a face full of sorrow.

"**Don't worry. I won't be leaving you alone. Somebody will accompany you on your journey for a new home."** Igneel reassured Natsu as he sensed that person coming this way.

"Huh?" Natsu said confused as he saw an angelic dragon heading straight for them. It had shiny, white scales with the sun reflecting off them radiantly. Its wings looked like those of an angel and it had noticeable clear blue eyes with visible pupils. It set down softly on the ground and used its long tail to pick up a tiny passenger off its back. Natsu was surprised to see it was a small girl much younger than him with short, dark blue hair. She wore a plain white, short-sleeved T-shirt with light blue shorts underneath and little brown shoes. As soon as she took a look at Igneel and Natsu she dashed back over to hide behind the white dragon in a shy manner.

**"Wendy, you are being rude. Go over and say hello the young, pink-haired boy!"** The dragon scolded the young girl known as Wendy. Due to her feminine voice and motherly-like scolding, Natsu could tell that she was a female dragon. Wendy slowly walked back over to Natsu and put out her shaking hand."

"Um...Hi...my name...is...Wendy." She said nervously being intimidated by the much older boy. Natsu was still confused, but he reached out to her in politeness.

"Uh. I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you." He said in a happy manner. "What's this about Igneel?" Natsu asked.

**"She is the sky dragon slayer trained by the sky dragon, Grandeeney over there. I thought it would be a good idea to leave you two together and spend your lives with each other."**

Nastu misinterpreted his response and was getting embarrassed. "Don't you think she's a little young for me?" Natsu was sent flying into the trees by a mighty swing of Igneel's tail.

**"You idiot! She isn't your damn mate! I meant for you to take care of her and act as her guide!" **Igneel roared.

"How am I supposed to know?! You weren't giving me any clear explanation." Natsu yelled back with tick marks on his head. Grandeeney just sighed at the scene.

**"Look young man, I'm leaving Wendy with you because she is only 4 years old, much too young to be on her own. I know it's a big responsibility for someone of your age, but from what Igneel tells me you are a very caring and strong-willed person. You are the best candidate of all the dragon slayers."** Grandeeney explained. _**"There's no way I'm leaving her with Metalicana's pupil."**_ Grandeeney thought that last part.

**"I'm sorry to leave you like this, but we have to leave now. We are running out of time."** Igneel said firmly as he and Grandeeney spread their wings.

"Noooooooo!" Wendy screamed witch tears running down her face as she latched onto Grandeeney again. "Don't leave Grandeeney. I promise I'll be good!"

**"You did nothing wrong child. This is just our fate as dragons. Natsu will help guide you with the rest of your training. I love you dear!"** Grandeeney said one final time before flicking her off and soaring into the sky.

**"Don't worry Natsu. I'm sure you will take good care of Wendy. Try to find a wizard guild. That will make a great home for the two of you. You are a very strong boy. Promise me you will keep getting stronger and protect the ones you love."** Igneel said.

Natsu's face stopped looking sad and turned into a look of determination while staring Igneel right in the eyes. "I will honor your final wishes and make you proud. Thanks for everything...Goodbye...dad."

Igneel's menacing, scaly face actually smiled with happiness.

**"Goodbye...son."** With that Igneel flapped his wings hard and leaving a gust of wind behind him. Natsu and Wendy watched as their parents flew off into the horizon.

Natsu looked over at Wendy who was still sobbing. She looked up at Natsu and he smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm here for you. I guess I'm your big brother now. I'm sure we will have great times together once we find a place to call home." Natsu reassured her.

Wendy felt a little better knowing that she was not alone and knew that Grandeeney would leave her in good hands. She walked up and hugged Natsu's legs tight.

"Thank you Mashu." Wendy said trying to pronounce his name.

"It's Natsu" He replied.

"Mashu?"

"Fine. Call me Mashu." Natsu said getting annoyed. _"She can't say Natsu, but she can say Grandeeney just fine!"_ Natsu thought

* * *

**End Flashback,**

Wendy smiled when she remembered how she met Natsu. She was foolish to think that he would forget her so easily.

"I'm sorry Natsu. You're right. Our bond can never be broken." Wendy said as she leaned over to kiss him on his forehead and embraced him tightly.

"I love you, Mashu." she spoke softly. A big grin appeared on Natsu's face. He was glad that he was able to cheer her up.

"Now, you're just teasing me."

* * *

**Grimoire Heart Guild,**

Akeno was kneeling down in the middle of Master Hades' office. The room was mostly open space except for a comfy black couch, a desk, and chair. She could have sat on the couch, but she thought it would be more appropriate to kneel on the ground in front of her "father". She still had a few bandages on from her fight with Natsu.

"What is your condition, my daughter?" Hades asked Akeno being slightly concerned.

"My injuries are still present, but they are recovering efficiently." Akeno replied with a blank face. She chose her words carefully whenever speaking with her father. She was a lot more comfortable speaking with other people.

"Excellent. Once you're in top condition again, I expect you to resume your mission. I was enraged at first, but I have decided to give you another chance. Hopefully, after seeing him fight you will fare better against him." Hades spoke with a calm demeanor. He had calmed down a lot after first hearing she had failed and had to have Ultear come fetch her.

"Much appreciated father, I will not fail a second time."

"Hopefully you won't. I would hate to do this, but I'm afraid you're not useful to me if you can't pull this off. If you return a failure yet again, I will have to exile you from the guild. Grimoire Heart has no use for weaklings." Akeno had a shocked expression on her face. She knew he was disappointed, but she didn't think he would threaten to banish her.

"But father..."

"No exceptions!" Hades shouted. "You knew what was expected of you when you joined the guild. You should be grateful of the opportunity you were given. If after all of that training, you still fail this mission, it's obvious that I was wrong about your potential." Akeno still maintained her blank expression, but her heart was shattering on the inside. Hades could be cruel to her at times, but she still thought of him as her father. After hearing those words she is starting to question what she means to him.

"Get out of my sight. Don't return to me until you are ready to set out." Akeno stood up slowly and bowed before Master Hades.

"Thank you father." She said politely and then walked out of the office.

_"He may be cruel, but gave he still gave me a home and I owe my life to him."_ Akeno thought as Master Hades' words brought up some memories of her own.

* * *

**6 years ago, outside of a town,**

_"Where are you Ramos?"_ A 12 year old Akeno thought.

Akeno was walking towards another town in search of her own foster-father. Unfortunately, her dragon, Ramos didn't make time to say goodbye to Akeno and just left before she woke up. Perhaps he thought it would be for the best to not talk about it. Akeno believed that Ramos loved her a lot and that he was coming back. After one week, she decided to go looking for him since she never got an explanation. She still felt just as bad as Natsu and Wendy did. She has been going from town to town hoping for any leads on Ramos. The town she is heading for now just came into view.

Akeno gasped in shock at the sight before her. It was like something out of an apocalypse. There were buildings in rumble, people lying dead in the streets and flames burning everywhere.

_"Why are these flames black? Could it be from one of those?"_ Akeno wondered staring at the discolored flames. She was scared, but she still proceeded into the town. Maybe Ramos had come across this town and rampaged it. She was a brave girl, but she still cringed in disgust at the sight at the corpses of the townspeople. There were people from little kids to the elderly. Some were unidentifiable because their bodies were completely charred.

_"What kind of monster would do something like this? There's no way Ramos would do something this inhumane."_ Akeno thought. He may be a ferocious dragon, but he was generous enough to take care of her life.

Suddenly the black flames flared and grew even larger. Akeno gasped as the flames started spreading around in a circle. She was now trapped by these flames of darkness. She looked over to her left and saw a darker figure within the flames with piercing red eyes. She was a little frightened by the figure, but she still stood her ground and prepared for what was about to happen.

After a few seconds, the figure slowly came out of the flames and revealed a teenage boy with a psychotic look on his face. He had spiky, long, blond hair and red pupils with several concentric circles. He wore a yellow and dark blue skirt-like armor that exposed the right side of his chest along with his right shoulder. Akeno was starting to feel on edge the way he was grinning maliciously and piercing her very soul with those red eyes. The silence was killing her so she decided to speak up.

"You gonna say something or just stare at me all day freak?" Akeno asked the boy strongly.

"Oh my. You got a lot of nerve for a little girl." The boy responded while maintaining his wild grin.

"I'm just so happy to see you because I thought we already killed everyone off. Good to know I get the last straggler." The boy said

Akeno's eyes widened at his response. "Your group killed all of these innocent people! And you're happy about it!" Akeno screamed at the boy for his crime and attitude. He just shrugged.

"Just doing a job for my guild...Although you're right I did have fun." The boy said nonchalantly.

Akeno looked at the man with hatred and disgust. She then remembered the black flames surrounding them.

"Do these discolored flames mean that you're a god slayer?" She questioned him. Akeno had heard of this kind of magic before.

The boy's grin vanished and looked at Akeno with a perplexed look. "How the hell do you know of this lost magic?"

"I will show you!" Akeno shouted. She took a deep breath and tilted her head back with a purple magic circle appearing in front of her mouth

**"Lightning Dragon Roar!"**

The boy just stood in place wide-eyed as he watched a large blast of purple lightning come spewing out of Akeno's mouth. The blast connected with him and a small plume of smoke came out from where he was standing.

**"Lightning Dragon Slash!"**

Akeno charged at the smoke with an energized claw, but a strong outstretched hand sprung out of the smoke and grabbed her claw by the wrist. Akeno's eyes widened as the smoke revealed that the boy was unharmed and his maniacal grin plastered on his face again.

"That kind of tickled little dragon." The boy mocked her. "If you really are a dragon slayer, then you should know that god slayers are far more superior!" He then launched his other hand and wrapped it around Akeno's neck. She was gagging in pain as he lifted her up off the ground.

"Let me make sure you heard me loud and clear." The boy took in a deep breath and a black circle appeared in front of his own mouth.

**"Flame God's Bellow!"**

A massive black fireball exploded out of his mouth and struck Akeno mere inches away sending her flying in a torrent of darkness. The blast cratered her against one of the buildings with the path on the ground partially destroyed and covered in remnants of the flames.

"Now that's a breath attack!" He said arrogantly.

Akeno was astounded by how much his magic out ranked her own, but that didn't stop her. She got up quickly and prepared another attack.

**"Lightning Dragon Whip!"**

A long whip of purple lightning formed out of her right hand and she swung it at an angle. The boy simply caught the whip as it wrapped around his arm. Akeno looked at him with fear this time. She tried adding more electricity to the whip, but he just grinned and took it.

_"What the hell is he?!"_ Akeno panicked. The boy yanked on the whip flinging Akeno towards him.

**"Flame God's Blazing Fist"**

Akeno's gut met his flame-covered fist forcing blood out of her mouth. Akeno dropped to her knees as the boy held her up by her long hair.

"You're even more pathetic than I thought."

**"Flame God's Cloud"**

He swiped his hand as a wave of flames spread throughout the area. It sent Akeno a few feet away leaving her motionless on the ground in misery.

"Now for the fun part!" He shouted getting more excited.

**"Flame God's Supper!"**

A pair of black jaws formed out of his arms and clamped around Akeno's injured body.

"AAAAHHHH!" Akeno could only scream in agony as the flames sizzled her skin. The pain was so excruciating that she began to blackout. _"I'm sorry Ramos."_ Akeno thought on the verge of passing out from the trauma. Before she could, the flames suddenly vanished and she dropped to the ground again.

_"What?"_ She thought as her torture stopped.

"What the hell old man I was having fun!" She heard the boy yelling at someone else.

"Silence Zancrow!" An older man bellowed. "She could be of use to us!"

Akeno heard footsteps coming towards her as she slightly opened her eyes to see the blurry figure of an old man with an eye patch on his right eye and long gray beard looking down at her

"Your magic interests me little girl. You seem to be weak now, but you could have great potential with the right discipline. Join my guild and I will lead you along the right path." The older man offered her.

"But, I'm looking for my dragon." Akeno spoke softly still remembering her objective.

"Trust me. The road you're on leads to nowhere. You would better off at my guild. You need someone to treat those wounds and a place to live. Just think of me as your father." He spoke seriously trying to convince her. He reached out his hand to help her out. Akeno stared at his outstretched hand and contemplated the offer. She really wanted to look for Ramos, but dragons are barely ever spotted by humans so it would unlikely to find him. Also, she was in really bad shape and really hungry. She really despised these for hurting all of those people, but sadly she didn't have much of a choice. _"Maybe I could join his guild for now and look for Ramos later."_ Akeno thought as she met in the middle and swallowed her pride to play along for now.

Akeno slowly reached up and grabbed the older man's hand. "I will join...thank you...for saving me." She said panting in between breaths. She completely forgot to acknowledge that this man just saved her life.

* * *

**End Flashback,**

"I will complete this mission if it will make him proud." Akeno thought. She planned to stick by her father's words.

"I'm sorry...Natsu."

* * *

**I know nothing much happened in this chapter, but I needed to explain their back stories. Hopefully, I will be able to get the next chapter up early since I'm on spring break now. WOOHOO!**

**Beta-ed by Atlas Storm**

**Review Responses:**

**To fangs of death: Glad you are still enjoying my story. I have watched DragonBall Z, but I just came up with that line on the spot. Lol!**

**To ValinNight: Thanks so much for taking the time to review my story! It means a lot. I have read some of your work and it's really good and well thought-out. I will add Kagura to the character list, but she will be a less prominent character later on.**

**See you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Natsu's in Trouble

Chapter 6: Natsu's in Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

Natsu has been taking the last few days off of working to spend more time with Wendy and the rest of the guild. He loved going on jobs and taking out dark guilds, but he will still make time for his family back at Fairy Tail. The first few days were just relaxing with everybody and playing with Wendy. Now he was back to doing some training. Natsu didn't tell Wendy about the current situation with Grimoire Heart. He was getting worried of when they would strike next. The stronger he is, the better.

Currently, he is in the forest doing some training with Wendy, Kagura, and Elfman. He was in the middle of a clearing while Kagura used her gravity magic to put pressure on his body. It was a training exercise he came up with to improve his endurance. He was still able to stand up while holding a strong stance with his legs spread apart.

"Throw on some more gravity Kagura!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm on it." Kagura responded as she held her Archenemy horizontally pushing Natsu down to his knees causing the ground to break beneath him. He slowly got back up and regained his strong stance.

"Impressive Natsu. Your durability really has improved." Kagura complimented.

"Thanks Kagura. This gravity training is really helping me out."

Wendy and Elfman were sitting off to the side by a large tree watching the scene before them.

"Now that's the way to train. Your brother is so manly!" Elfman said to Wendy.

"Uh...thanks Elfman." Wendy replied. She also thought his way of speaking was really repetitive.

She thought he was right though. Wendy loved to watch Natsu train and get stronger. It makes her feel good that she has someone that is tough and really determined watching over her. She used to not like fighting and only used healing and support spells, but watching Natsu convinced her to learn offensive spells as well. He protected her a lot in the past, but she wants to fight for herself so she doesn't have to rely on Natsu all of the time. Someday, she will become a powerful mage and go on jobs like her big brother.

After about half an hour under pressure, Natsu had reached his limit. He succumbed to the gravity and fell flat on his face into the earth. Kagura released her magic and ran over to help him. She lifted his upper body and let him lean on her for support much to Wendy's anger and Elfman's jealously.

"It's alright Kagura. I can still stand." Natsu said as he got back up on his feet and collapsed again in a split second. Kagura caught his body and helped him stand up with him still leaning on her shoulder. She smiled at how he still wanted to keep going even though he can barely stand and it's just a training exercise.

"You're more likely to kill yourself before someone else gets the chance to. I think you're the only one crazy to try this method of training for that long." Kagura warned Natsu while admiring the muscular body leaning against her.

Natsu may be in pain, but he still chuckled at her response. "Maybe you're right. I can't let some training exercise be the cause of my demise."

Kagura and Natsu walked over to where the others were sitting to take a break.

"I wish you wouldn't overdo it so much Natsu. You're already really strong." Wendy told Natsu concernedly.

"True, but there's always room for improvement. How about you show me how much you have improved. Have you been practicing your offensive moves?" Natsu asked Wendy.

Wendy started jumping up and down in excitement. "Oh yes I have Natsu. I thought you would never ask. I've gotten so much stronger." she cheered.

Natsu flashed Wendy his toothy grin. "Excellent. I'm gonna rest for now so it's your turn to show off. Have at it."

Wendy quickly ran into the middle of the clearing and started focusing. Her eyes were shut with legs and arms spread apart. Some wind currents slowly started to gather around her as she was powering up. When she was ready, she leaped up high into the air for her first attack.

**"Sky Dragon's Claw"**

Wendy swung down her right foot as she fell down unleashing large winds towards the ground. The grass was shaking around the whole clearing as her attack came crashing down. Once she landed, she began charging at one of the trees in front of her.

**"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang"**

Wendy cloaked her right hand in a small whirlwind and slashed at one of the trees with her fingertips leaving a trail of wind in its path. The trail of wind struck the tree hard leaving a few small cuts on the bark.

Wendy backed up and made another giant leap in the air right over the trees.

**"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack"**

She held her hands together above her head as a bright orb of magic energy formed. When her hands were separated, two large whirlwinds formed around each arm. She swung her arms downwards with great force as the whirlwinds twisted around the trees below. When the attack was done, there were several more cuts on the trees and some of the leaves had been blown off.

Wendy was now panting loudly because of the amount of magic energy she just released at once. Natsu started clapping loudly for her performance. Even Elfman and Kagura joined in to show their support. Wendy was so filled with joy to see that she did well.

"Way to go Wendy! That was really good for someone your age." Natsu cheered as Wendy walked back over to them.

That's all Wendy needed to hear. She ran up and gave Natsu a big hug. "Thanks so much Natsu! You don't know how much that means to me. I love having you hear to cheer me on."

Natsu started running his fingers through her long dark-blue hair. "Sure thing Wendy. I'm happy to be here for you. It's been a really exciting week so far." After a few more seconds Wendy had her fill and let go of Natsu.

"I'm still working on Sky Dragon's Roar though. I haven't been able to generate a blast big enough yet." Wendy said.

"Don't worry about it. you're still young and learning. It's a good thing Grandeeney left you that book of dragon slaying magic she didn't teach you yet. Before you know it, you will be able to master one of the secret arts...Ummm Wendy?" Natsu just noticed Wendy had passed out from the amount of magic she just used.

"Guess that amount of magic was too much for the poor child." Kagura commented.

"Yeah, she must still be worn out from when we were playing with her earlier." Elfman added.

Natsu went ahead and picked up the little girl in his arms. "It's amazing how far she pushes herself for me. I wish I didn't have to leave her whenever I go on jobs."

"Don't blame yourself Natsu. You gotta make a living somehow and she loves spending time with my sister. If anything Wendy brought out the sweeter side in Mira." Elfman said remembering how demonic and cruel his sister used to be.

"Good point. I don't miss the demon Mira." Natsu said nervously. "It's unreal how much her personality changed just from spending time with Wendy."

"Tell me about it." Elfman replied.

"Anyways. You guys ready to head back to the guild now." Natsu asked his friends.

"Sounds good." Both Kagura and Elfman replied.

They all started walking in the direction of Fairy Tail while Natsu carried Wendy.

* * *

**Fairy Tail,**

The group was about 20 feet from the front door when they heard a voice call out to them.

"Halt! Stop right there you criminal!" Three mages wearing The Fairy Tail guild mark came out of nowhere and blocked the entrance to the group.

The man that called out to them was Freed. He had waist-length light-green hair. He wore a red knee-length double-breasted coat, which had a wide collar and large lighter-colored cuffs. Around his waist was a buckled belt with a sword attached to it on his left hip. His attire is completed by a pair of loose light-colored pants tucked inside his boots.

The man to his right was Bickslow. He wore a dark cloth covered in vertical white stripes on his upper body, which extend up to his head to cover it in a tight hood, exposing only his hands and face. He wore a metal visor on his head with eight small, elongated holes along with large, green armbands and large shoulder pads with skulls on the center. Around his waist was a simple dark band, which holds up a massive waist guard made of cloth, which comes in four, long, light-colored pieces, each adorned by a dark "X", reaching down below his knees. There were also 5 wooden dolls floating around his body.

The women to the left was Evergreen. She had light brown hair in a sideways ponytail, oval glasses, very large breasts, and curvy hips. She wore a green dress that had movable wings on back. She also wore navy blue stockings along with white sandals.

These three people made up the infamous Thunder Legion led by their iron-fist ruler, Laxus.

Natsu just rolled his eyes at them. "Dammit, I don't want to deal with this today."

"What do you clowns want?" Elfman asked in an irritated tone.

"Watch who you're talking to mister!" Evergreen responded angrily.

"Natsu Dragneel. The Thunder Legion is charging you for disgracing our great leader, Laxus Dreyer. You will be charged with adequate punishment immediately." Freed said nobly.

_"This figures. Laxus sent his lackeys to teach me a lesson. He probably doesn't care enough to do it himself." _Natsu thought.

"Oh no. What are you gonna do to me constable? Write me a ticket?" Natsu said sarcastically.

Freed was normally a calm person, but Natsu's disrespect was causing him to grit his teeth in anger.

"We demand a sincere apology for your words against such a god-like figure!" Freed ordered.

"I've had enough of this crap. Elfman hold onto Wendy would ya." Natsu said as he handed his little sister to Elfman. "You two don't need to get involved I will handle this business myself." He said to Elfman and Kagura.

"As you wish." Kagura complied as she put away her Archenemy.

"Go get em buddy." Elfman said holding Wendy delicately in his arms.

Natsu walked up a few feet in front of the Thunder Legion and bowed before them. Everyone was shocked by his actions.

"I'm sorry for what I said to Laxus. I may have said some things I shouldn't have. Please forgive me." Natsu said sincerely.

"What are you doing Natsu?! Don't apologize to those jerks!" Elfman yelled not knowing what his best friend was thinking.

"Relax Elfman. I don't feel like making a big ordeal out of this so I'm willing to apologize."

"Sorry little man, but we ain't letting you off that easy. You need to learn your place in this guild." Bickslow taunted Natsu.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the three. "Come on. We're all friends here. Don't make a big deal out of this." Natsu replied in a calm tone.

"Stupid little boy. That isn't how it works here. You're no match for all three of us." Evergreen spoke with a snobby attitude.

Kagura stepped forward, but Natsu held his hand up for her to stay back.

"It's okay Kagura." Natsu assured her.

"Thunder Legion engage." Freed commanded as he drew his sword. His right eye turned dark with the pupil being purple.

**"Dark Ecriture: Pain"**

Freed's sword turned purple as he slashed a purple streak at Natsu.

"Gah!" Natsu yelled in pain as his body glowed purple.

**"Line Formation, babies!" **Bickslow ordered the wooden dolls floating around him. All five dolls combined by standing on top of each other and released a green, vertical, crescent-shaped beam. The beam struck Natsu with great force sending him flying back a good distance.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Kagura wondered.

Elfman was trying hard not to intervene. He hoped Natsu knew what he was doing.

**"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun"**

Evergreen flew up into the air on her artificial wings and waved her arms to release a torrent of gold, energy needles at Natsu. He was in slight pain, but he got right back up just fine.

"Don't think we're gonna go easy on you just because you're not fighting back or outnumbered." Evergreen said.

Natsu's eyes were foreshadowed by his hair. He slowly started to break out in laughter.

"Is there something you find amusing?" Freed asked coldly.

"You think I'm outnumbered?" Natsu questioned. "Why don't you turn around and tell me how outnumbered I am."

The Thunder Legion turned around feeling they had nothing to lose. Their eyes widened to see every other member of Fairy Tail outside the guild hall glaring at them.

"Now in this situation, whose side do you think they're gonna take?" Natsu asked with a smirk knowing he had the leverage now. "Since you guys are still family, I'm willing to be reasonable. Just accept my apology and this is all over." Natsu offered.

Evergreen looked furiously at Natsu. "Shut up brat! You don't make the rul..."

Suddenly, every member of the Thunder Legion felt a great force upon them and plunged deep into the ground cracking it. Kagura was towering over them while crushing them with her gravity magic.

"You despicable scoundrels are starting to annoy me." Kagura said monotonously. Natsu soon walked up right beside her and lit himself on fire.

"I suggest you stop before I lose my patience as well." Natsu threatened as his flames grew larger and his eyes were a crimson red.

All of that confidence before had vanished in a matter of seconds for the Thunder Legion. They were secretly intimidated by Natsu's strength.

"Very well. You win this time." Freed admitted defeat on the behalf of the team. Kagura lifted her magic and they slowly got out of the small crater beneath them.

"You are all fools for supporting this flame-headed low-life! Not only has he dishonored our master, but he has kidnapped a fair maiden as well!" Freed preached to the whole guild referring to Kagura at the end.

Bickslow quickly jumped in front of Kagura and offered his hand to her. "Speaking of which, why don't we rescue you from this loser and I can show you a good time." He said and stuck out his tongue to show off his Fairy Tail emblem.

Kagura slowly reached out and grabbed his hand. Bickslow had a lustful look on his face, but changed into a look of agony as Kagura crushed his hand.

"How about I break your hand instead." Kagura threatened.

"I get the message." Bickslow said as he yelped in pain.

"I think we're done here. Let's head on in." Natsu suggested as his group followed him inside the guild hall.

* * *

Natsu was hanging out at a table with his usual gang, Elfman, Gray, and Gajeel.

"I don't understand why you let those guys have their way Salamander. You could have cooked those fools easy." Gajeel said.

"Don't get me wrong. It was killing me to hold back, but that would just added further conflict with Laxus. I let them get a few hits on me to let it out of their system." Natsu replied.

"It's takes a real man to swallow your pride and apologize like that." Elfman put in.

"I'll give you that. Those arrogant freaks get on my nerves. They probably ran off to kiss their leader's ass some more." Gajeel said. Everyone got a huge laugh out of that.

"That's so true! If Freed wasn't so afraid of him he would have asked him out by now." Natsu joked.

"I would buy that. It would explain his fear of women." Gray agreed recalling how Freed is powerless whenever near many members of the opposite sex. "Speaking of which, I think you got something on your arm Natsu."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing on...What the!" Natsu didn't notice that Kagura has been clinging to his arm while resting her head on his shoulder for the past few minutes.

"Would you cut that out?!" Natsu shouted with tick marks on his head.

"What? Your shoulder is so comfortable." Kagura replied seeing no problem with the current situation.

"Fine. I guess it's alright." Natsu gave up seeing it pointless to argue with her. Gray chuckled at how clingy Kagura was being to Natsu.

"Hey Gray, that's a weird looking chair you're sitting on." Natsu said with a huge grin.

"What's the difference? It's just a...Huh?!" Gray was also shocked to see Juvia standing on all fours on the floor acting as a chair for Gray.

"Juvia! What are doing underneath me?!" Gray yelled at the water-mage.

"Juvia is sorry for surprising you last night and wants to be a chair for you." Juvia replied happily.

The guys at the table were now curious.

"It's alright Juvia. Can you just give me some space?!" Gray pleaded.

"Anything for you, my love!" Juvia sang as she skipped away.

"What happened last night?" Elfman was the first one to ask.

Gray had a very disturbed look on his face. "Just tell me when to stop." The guys raised an eyebrow at this.

"I was at home in the bathtub last night and Juvia..."

"Say no more!" The three guys pleaded with their hands raised in front of them knowing that Juvia is made of water.

"I thought so."

Kagura ignored the conversation as she was happily clinging to Natsu. _"This is surprisingly kind of nice."_ Natsu thought seeing the swordswomen in a different light.

Natsu lost this good feeling quickly when he felt a drink being poured over his head. Kagura stopped clinging to Natsu as he angrily turned around with his hair now drenched.

"What's the big id...oh" Natsu mouthed off to the one responsible until he took in the figure of Levy pouting at him with her arms firmly crossed. She obviously did not care for what he was doing with Kagura.

"Um-"

"You're such a jerk Natsu!" Levy interrupted him loudly and proceeded to slap him across the face. Everyone in the guild looked at the commotion as Levy ran out of the building while sobbing into her hands. All eyes were on Natsu as there was a glowing red imprint on his cheek. He couldn't think of anything to say that would better this already awkward situation.

"This is why it should be a men's only table!" Elfman complained.

"You're in for a bumpy night pal." Gajeel warned Natsu. A kunai went soaring past Natsu's head that struck the same mark in the wall from the other day.

"Ya think?" Natsu asked like that was an obvious conclusion.

_"Too bad that didn't kill me."_ Natsu thought as he stared at the kunai.

* * *

**Natsu's House,**

Natsu laid wide-awake in bed recollecting the day's events.

_"Well this day turned to shit fast."_ Nastu thought pessimistically. After dealing with the Thunder Legion he had to deal with an angry mob of girls. On top of that, he felt awful for making one of his friends cry, even unintentionally. _"I was just hanging out with Kagura while she's in town. Right?" _Natsu asked himself. _"Oh Levy. Why did it have to be this way? I shouldn't have let you believe that I liked you back. I should've just let her down before it got out of hand. Why do I have to be forced into a relationship?! I'm done with chicks for a while."_

Natsu laid awake for a few more minutes before he slowly started to drift into sleep mode. His eyes shot open when his nose caught a familiar scent.

"No...Why now!" Natsu thought as he knew who that scent belonged to.

He waited a few minutes to see what happened, but nothing.

"Looks like she expects me to seek her out this time." Natsu got out of bed to get dressed in his usual clothes. He walked out of his room and glanced at Wendy in her room while he was in the hallway. He went over and lightly kissed her on the cheek. He then gently brought the blanket over her more as she smiled in her sleep.

"I promise I'll be okay. I love you Wendy." Natsu whispered to her sleeping figure.

He quietly left her room and downstairs to head out the front door. He looked straight out into the night and saw no one there.

"Let's get this over with. I know you're out there." Natsu said out loud.

"Good to see you again sweetie." A voice said playfully behind him.

Natsu quickly turned around, but the person had vanished.

"Come on. I'm not in the mood for games." Natsu said getting annoyed.

His eyes searched the surrounding area looking for the person.

"Over here." The voice called out like a siren.

Natsu looked to his left to see Akeno in her shrine maiden outfit sitting in the middle of a clearing with her arms supporting her and her legs crossed.

"You're more playful tonight. If you're trying to mess with me, it won't work." Natsu said as he slowly walked over to her. He stopped about 20 feet away from her. "Your demeanor is definitely different from our last battle."

Akeno's face then got serious. "That won't happen again. This time you're going to get everything I got." She said confidently.

"I can tell that you're just putting on some kind of act. You may act like you're fine, but I bet you're suffering on the inside." Akeno let out a small gasp. His strong words really surprised her.

"You're just following orders right? If you let me help you, maybe I could save you." Natsu offered.

Akeno was blushing lightly at how he was speaking to her.

_"He could be lying, but his words are so confident and he did let me live last time. Why does he care about me? No! It's too late for me. I just have to end this."_ Akeno thought.

Akeno stood up and looked at Natsu with her mesmerizing purple eyes. "You're words hold a bit of truth, but it's too late. I have done terrible things. I'm not worth saving."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Akeno was taken aback by his sudden response.

"You can always atone for what you have done!" Natsu said passionately.

Akeno had never seen a man with this amount of passion. It was like he had a fire flowing in his pupils. Even so, she still wasn't fully convinced.

"If you can beat me again, I will tell you more, but you will have to catch me first." Akeno said as she sprouted her lightning wings and started zooming away from Natsu's house.

"Ah crap." Natsu had no choice, but to form his flame wings and start chasing after her.

"So much for taking a break from girls." Natsu said to himself.

* * *

**Come back next time for round 2. Will this battle be any different from the last one? What will happen to Akeno afterwards? You will soon find out. Sorry I couldn't update earlier, but I came down with something during spring break. I knew I shouldn't have come home!**

**Review Responses:**

**To ValinNight: You're welcome. I'm glad you like what I did with the back stories.  
**

**To AbyssFromHell: I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. Thanks for the positive feedback and pointing out those errors. **

**See you guys next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Aftershock

Chapter 7: Aftershock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

Akeno was flying at a high speed with Natsu chasing after her. Natsu had a hard time keeping up since Akeno's lightning magic gave her a speed boost. She was heading into the forest like before to avoid attracting attention from civilians or putting them in danger. Akeno was worried that this fight would turn out like their last one, but after talking with Meredy she regained her confidence.

* * *

**Flashback, Grimoire Heart Guild**

Akeno was in her room getting ready to set out again. After a few days, she had fully recovered and is ready to fight again.

"Going back out little dragon?" A familiar voice asked. Akeno was now irritated at the presence of her unwanted guest.

"Why do you care, Zancrow?" She asked coldly as she turned to face him. He had that usual psychotic look on his face.

"You should just forget about the mission and leave the guild now. It's bullshit that Master is actually giving you a second chance." Zancrow replied.

"Mind your own business for once!" Akeno shouted. She honestly had no patience for this man.

"What are you gonna do about it bitch?" Zancrow said as black flames surrounded him.

"I'm not scared of you."

Akeno didn't have time to react as Zancrow quickly landed a flame-covered fist to her gut. She collapsed to the ground while clutching her stomach. He then lifted her head up by her long ponytail while she cringed in pain. He bent down and got close to her face while grinning maliciously.

"Don't be stupid. You're still that same pathetic little girl that joined this guild. It pisses me off that a weakling like you is part of our ranks. It was bad enough that Master let Ultear take in that pink-haired crybaby, Meredy. This guild isn't an orphanage. I can't wait when you come back a failure once again and you're finally kicked out."

Zancrow let go of her hair and quickly stomped her head into the ground before leaving her bedroom. Akeno covered her face in shame as tears came out of her eyes. She did have great power, but was always too scared to stand up and unleash it on that psychopath. She stayed on the ground until someone else came into the room and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

Akeno looked up to see Meredy standing in front of her with an outstretched hand. Akeno accepted the gracious offer and Meredy pulled her into a hug as she got up.

"It's alright. Don't let that asshole get to you." Meredy said affectionately. She was always there to comfort Akeno. They grew close over the years since they were both looked down on in the guild. They both have had more than their fair share of suffering. Like Akeno, Meredy feels inclined to stay because Ultear has been like a parent to her. Ultear could be cold to other people, but she was always caring towards Meredy. Akeno was actually envious of the relationship those two shared.

"I'm sick of being afraid of him." Akeno spoke softly. "That fear is why I failed miserably on that last mission. Just the feeling of flames is enough to put me on edge. How am I supposed to beat him this time?"

Meredy let go and looked at Akeno with a sincere face.

"I know you've had a lot of bad experiences with Zancrow, but it's not because of the magic he uses." Akeno was intrigued by what Meredy had to say.

"He did those horrible things to you because of his psychotic personality. His magic has nothing to do with it. Your target may use similar magic, but he is a completely different person. Just focus on fighting him and forget about Zancrow. You may not be to stand up to him yet, but I know that your magic is very powerful when you were fighting other people. I have faith in you.

Akeno smiled genuinely at her words. She was grateful to have someone her like during all of those rough times. Meredy gave her the confidence she needed to go through with this again.

"Thanks so much Meredy. You can stop worrying. I will fight with the best of my ability."

"I'm glad!" Meredy replied happily.

"I wish you luck on your mission. Show no mercy and you will turn out on top. Master Hades will be very pleased."

Meredy then left Akeno's bedroom to let her finish her preparations. Akeno now had her own fire burning inside of her. She had a renewed passion to fight her best and see the mission through. Though, there was still one question that she tried to push to the back of her mind to avoid distraction. Focusing on the actual person could be a problem as well.

_'What if I don't want to kill him?'_ Akeno asked herself.

* * *

**End Flashback**

Akeno felt that they were far enough from the city now. She started to descend and eventually landed on the ground softly. She was in the middle of clearing in the forest surrounded by a lot of large and small trees. She took a deep breath and prepared for the fight of her life. She just stood there with her hands in her large sleeves waiting patiently for the fire dragon slayer. Natsu finally caught up about a minute later and landed a few feet in front of Akeno.

"Last chance, if you wanna back out?" Natsu offered.

"I never took you as the peaceful type. This could make my job a whole lot easier." Akeno said with a smug grin.

"Good point." Natsu replied. "Well I can't back down after hearing you say that." Flames began to dance around Natsu's body.

_'Hopefully I will get something out of her once she's been exhausted. I'll find out if she really was holding back before.'_ Natsu thought.

"Excellent. You won't be disappointed this time." Akeno said as she licked her lips. _'I definitely underestimated him last time. I better start this round off stronger.'_ She thought.

**"Lightning Drive"**

Akeno's body started crackling with lightning, but something was different about it this time. There was so much more lightning coming off her that she was giving off a bright purple aura. The ground actually began to crack at the pressure of her power.

Natsu was surprised at first, but smirked when he recognized the ability. _'She can use the same ability as Sting and Rouge.' _Natsu thought remembering his rivals.

"So you can use that ability too. I've only seen two other dragon slayers that can pull it off. Impressive." He said still smirking.

"Interesting. You seem excited about this ability I possess." Akeno replied smirking as well.

"Hey, I'm always up for a challenge. Guess that means I better power up as well." A flame pillar shot out of Natsu like their last fight as his eyes turned a crimson red.

_'That ability is basically supposed to increase the user's strength, speed, and endurance. Though, there might be something else because Rouge was able to turn his body into shadows with it. I wonder what she could do with it.'_ Natsu mused.

Akeno tensed up after seeing that devilish version of him again, but remembered to stay strong. If she could be beat him, maybe she could finally do the same to Zancrow and end her fear.

They could both feel the magic pressure coming off the other as the ground was cracked and the grass was singed. Both dragons waited for the other one to make the first move. Natsu decided to take his chances.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **

Natsu shot out of the flames with his fist ablaze, but Akeno wasn't moving. Natsu was confused because she didn't look paralyzed in fear like before, she was still smiling. His fist connected with her lightning-enhanced body. She cringed slightly from the blow, but looked pleased for some reason.

"Gah!" Natsu uttered in pain as he felt an electrifying surge of energy flow up his arm.

"I see you discovered my new ability. If you try to hit me with any physical attacks in my lightning drive, you're gonna feel a little recoil." Akeno spoke proudly that her plan had worked.

_'Damn. I knew there was something more to her ability. This is gonna make things difficult.'_ Natsu thought.

"My turn." Akeno said quickly. Her body disappeared as it completely turned into purple lightning and starting moving swiftly close to the ground. The mass of lightning magic started zooming around Natsu in a circle to confuse him. He couldn't pinpoint exactly where she was and just picked up her scent everywhere. All he could see was a ring of purple lightning around him

**"Lightning Dragon's Scattershot"**

The lightning was still circling Natsu as multiple lightning orbs shot off at him and exploded on impact. Natsu used his flame wings to try to get away from the ground, but she wasn't done yet.

**"Lightning Dragon's Slash"**

Akeno's body came flying up out of the smoke cloud from of the explosion and fiercely swiped at Natsu's side. This pushed Natsu back down to the ground as he slammed into a tree. Akeno was in front of him again in the blink of an eye.

**"Lightning Dragon's Whip"**

An electrified whip grew out of Akeno's hand as she lashed against him repeatedly. Blood flung off of Natsu every time the whip cracked against his skin. He gritted his teeth in pain with the lightning stinging his wounds at the same time. Akeno had no hard feelings against Natsu, but her sadistic side took over. She couldn't help, but enjoy other people's pain because of the pain she has been through over the years. She stopped lashing when she noticed his motionless body.

"Done already. I didn't think my lightning drive would overwhelm you that fast." She teased Natsu. She knew that this was far from over and waited for him to respond.

He quickly got up and gave her his toothy grin. Akeno was taken aback by fast recovery. She knew he could still keep going, but she thought he would have been more worn out by that barrage of dragon-slaying magic.

"I'll admit I still can't keep up with you, but I needed to see what that ability is capable as well. I can tell you're definitely faster and stronger, but it's only a matter of time. I know from watching Sting and Rouge that you can't hold it for very long. The reason I feel recoil from attacking you is because your body is constantly emanating lightning magic like it is now.

Akeno's face got serious. She didn't expect him to be so knowledgeable of her ability. This is definitely the thinking of an S-class mage. '_He's right. I already fired off three attacks in a row, and I've still barely damaged him. I better break through his defense fast, before I run out of time.'_

"You're very clever, but you may not survive before my ability wears off." Akeno said with a smirk.

"Let's find out what happens first then." Natsu said getting excited. "I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu exclaimed his catchphrase.

Both mages began flowing magical energy out of their bodies again. Both of Natsu's fists were set ablaze while Akeno formed her lightning claws.

The dragons charged at each other striking each other's fist upon impact. A small gust of wind blew from the area. Akeno swiftly sent an uppercut towards Natsu's chin sending him up into the air. Just as he sprouted his flame wings, she was right above him as she drove her foot into his gut until they landed again. Blood spewed out of Natsu's mouth as they the ground cracked beneath them.

She shot back a few feet to put distance between them as Natsu got back up.

**"Fire Dragon's Impact!"**

Natsu's wings grew larger as his body looked like a meteor shooting at Akeno with a trail of flames coming off.

**"Lightning Dragon's Striker!"**

Akeno flew at Natsu in a similar meteor-like form with a trail of lightning coming off her.

They rammed into each other as hard as they could. They were stuck in the middle as both of them fought for dominance. Shortly, the fire and purple lightning combined and generated a giant explosion sending both slayers backwards.

The explosion sent them back a far distance while a giant smoke cloud formed. Luckily. Natsu was able to land his feet on a tree and bounce back with the velocity from the explosion.

**"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn"**

Akeno couldn't see Natsu coming with the smoke barrier and he was able to land a fiery head-butt against her breaking the bark of the tree against her back. Natsu still felt the electric recoil, but he was able to land a great hit on her. He back-flipped off the tree to get away from her and catch his breath.

_'She definitely ain't messing around this time. I should use my long range attacks, but I probably wouldn't have a chance of hitting her with that speed. I don't know how much lightning my body can take, but I will just have to suck it up. It's gonna be a battle of wills. Even so, I bet she has already taken a chunk out of her magical container. She's gonna be all mine once she slows down.'_ Natsu thought as he came up with a strategy.

Once Akeno got back on her feet, she took in a deep breath. Natsu noticed this and followed her lead.

**"Lightning Dragon's..."**

**"Fire Dragon's..."**

.

.

.

.

.

**"Roar!"**

**"Roar!"**

Both dragons breathed out their respective elements. The massive blasts of fire and lightning collided in mid-flight. Natsu was slowly gaining dominance as Akeno tried hard to push him back.

_'I'm not going to suffer this any element anymore.' _Akeno thought. _"I have to win!' _Akeno screamed in her head as her breath-attack grew larger and shot through Natsu's fire.

The radiance of the lightning roar blinded Natsu as it engulfed his body. When the roar had passed. Natsu was laying a good distance away with a broken tree in front of him. That last attack left his body growing numb.

_'Damn it! That last attack contained a lot more volts. The lightning is starting to take its toll on my body. I haven't felt like this since my last battle with Laxus.'_ Natsu thought getting frustrated. His eyes were starting to close on him. _'No! I'm not going down yet. My family would never forgive me. I'm living for all of them, especially you Wendy. I'm not gonna leave you!" _Natsu forced his body back up as Akeno appeared in front of him.

"You're are definitely a dragon-slayer. That passion. Determination. Nothing like I have ever seen before. Even so, I'm not failing my master again. I promised that I would destroy you and I'm willing to put my life on the line. He will see me as the capable mage I am and reward me with honor." She spoke nobly like how a royal guard would speak of their king.

Natsu just had a blank look on his face. He did not seem interested because he has heard these words before.

"Listen up because this could be of your benefit." Natsu spoke up. Akeno's face looked intrigued. "I'm just gonna put this bluntly. You're nothing, but a puppet." Akeno was taken aback by his statement.

"Similar words have been spoken to me by many dark mages. They say how honored they feel to feel to serve their guild master. They work hard to gain their master's respect and rise in power. I don't care how you close you are to your master, you're no different than any other pawn. You think he would put his life on the line for your sake. When the pressure is on, the loyal servants get stabbed in the back and left for dead."

Akeno eyes looked empty as she took in his powerful words. Her hair shadowed them as she looked at the ground in despair.

"You're wrong." She spoke softly trying not to believe the harsh reality.

"Stop acting like you know me!" She shouted furiously. Natsu's body twitched at her sudden outburst.

"I don't care about your experience, you still will never know what's like to be in a dark guild. You're living in a happy fantasy land in your goody guild. I bet you all get along perfectly and it's all fun and games there. I won't let you talk bad about the master who took me in as his daughter!" Natsu let out a small gasp.

"He may be cruel, but he saved my life and gave me a home after Ramos left me. You're insane if you think he doesn't care about me!" She screamed while trying to keep the tears in her eyes. Her mind was an emotional wreck now. She didn't know what to believe.

She charged at Natsu and sent lightning slashes at him in every direction. Natsu did his best to block, but there a lot of hits got past him. He felt shock after shock go through his body after countless hits. He gritted his teeth in pain trying to bear with it. He knew she would just keep at it so he made his best decision.

Natsu grabbed both of her wrists as hard as he could surprising Akeno. She tried sending more electricity to her hands, but he just held on tighter and looked at her with a determined look.

"Zap me all you want. I ain't lettin' go!"

**"Fire Dragon's Burst!"**

The two were caught in the middle of a giant fiery explosion as Akeno screamed in agony. Natsu pushed her back and prepared his next attack.

**"Fire Dragon's Crushing Blow!"**

Natsu launched a giant flaming fist taking Akeno with it.

Her skin and clothes were both really burnt up and parts of her clothes were torn. She got up weakly and charged lightning in her right arm.

**"Lightning Dragon's Discharge!"**

She pushed her arm forward as a huge blast of lightning came spiraling out destroying part of the ground in its path. Natsu was able to dodge the attack this time and sprinted towards her. She attempted to punch him with her free hand, but he just caught it effortlessly. Akeno gasped as her lightning aura suddenly vanished.

"Looks like you finally exhausted your power-up." Natsu remarked. "And for the record, I ain't lying to you...You're lying to yourself."

Akeno just stared back and said nothing. Deep down she knew he was telling the truth.

"Time to end this!" Natsu yelled as his body erupted in flames. He used his other arm to support the arm gripping Akeno's fist.

**"Fire Dragon's..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Grip Strike!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Flaming Elbow!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Talon!"**

With her lightning drive gone, Akeno's speed, offense, and defense had been lowered back to normal. She still had magic left, but she now has to face the wrath of Natsu.

Natsu took the opportunity to unleash a barrage of his fire dragon-slaying magic. Flames exploded from the arm holding Akeno pushing her back. Then, fire shot out of Natsu's right elbow causing his fist to rocket into Akeno's gut. On top of that, he rammed a flaming kick into her side. Then, he jumped into the air as fireballs formed around his hands.

**"With a flame on the right hand...And a flame on the left hand...When you combine the flames together..."**

**"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

Natsu joined his hands together to form an even larger fireball above his head. The fireball was hurled at Akeno and exploded on impact with such immense force that it left her in a small crater.

After all of that, she could still rise, but was weakened substantially. She now had many more bruises and scorch marks all over her body as she tried to stand on her knees.

"Now for the grand finale." Natsu said as he landed on the ground again. He charged his power as what appeared to be a dragon made of fire forming around his body. Akeno panicked and knew she had to match his power. She sprouted her lightning wings and quickly flew up into the sky despite the agonizing pain.

Natsu was shocked that multiple magic circles hovered above the area around them as Akeno charged up her special move. Once both mages were ready they spoke the incantations to their devastating attacks.

**"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art..."**

**"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art..."**

"Natsu!"

"Huh?" Natsu lost his concentration and turned his head in horror to see Wendy sprinting towards the area in her pajamas.

"OH NO!" WENDY GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S NOT SAFE!" He screamed.

**"Thunder Cracker!"**

Akeno finished her incantation and unleashed a storm of lightning bolts from the magic circles. They encompassed the entire area with multiple bolts striking Natsu.

"AAAHHHH!" Natsu screamed in agony as Wendy watched her brother speechless. She didn't notice a stray bolt heading straight for her.

"AAAHHHH!" Wendy experienced the worst pain she had ever felt as the lightning surged through her delicate body.

Bolts rained down destroying all of the ground in their path. People could the radiance of the explosions from miles away.

When the attack had dissipated. Natsu was left motionless in a large carter with multiple small craters around the rest of the area. All that was on Natsu's mind right now was his little sister.

"Wendy...No." He spoke softly trying to lift his body up. He slowly limped his body out of the crater with one of his legs now paralyzed from the shock.

"When Natsu emerged from the crater. Akeno was standing about 20 feet away from him holding a spear made of lightning above her body. Natsu opened his mouth in shock as he recognized that attack from Laxus. Akeno said one final word before unleashing her attack.

"Goodbye."

Her word seemed to echo in Natsu's mind as he stood there paralyzed in pain.

**"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"**

She hurled the spear at Natsu with lightning spiraling off it as the spear tip formed. It stabbed Natsu with great force and sent him crashing through multiple trees in its path.

"NASTUUUUU!" Wendy screamed in horror.

* * *

**Gonna be the evil author and leave you guys hanging right there. I hope you guys enjoyed the fight scene. I'm sorry to make you guys wait longer, but I had to edit some scenes. Also, with a few weeks left of school, I've really been going at it with homework and studying. I'm sure my fellow college students here will understand. Thanks so much for helping me break 50 Followers and Favorites. I'm so happy to see so much support for my first story.**

**Review Responses:**

**DarkPlasmaDragon: Thanks for taking the time to write out that part of the fight. I'm happy to see you're really into the story. I'm planning for the fight with Hades to be the finale. I will see if I can fit your scene into my story.**

**Natsu013: Thanks for the positive feedback.**

**fangs of death: Glad you're looking forward to my chapters. I'm surprised you guessed Wendy would show up, minus the frying pan. Have no fear, the frying pain will make its debut later.**

**ValinNight: Hoped you enjoyed the fight scene. Things are definitely getting heated up now.**

**Guest: You will see plenty of that later.**

**Please Favorite/Follow/Review**

**See you guys next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Akeno's Choice

**Sorry to keep you all waiting. I have an important announcement though. Despite what I said in the beginning of the story, I have decided to add another character from the DxD Universe. I won't say who right now, but they will be fully introduced later in the story. Also, if you want to check on my progress with the next chapter, you can go to my profile to see where I'm at.**

**Carry on.**

Chapter 8: Akeno's Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

Part of the forest was now demolished after the battle between Natsu and Akeno. Small craters littered the field with multiple cracks in the ground. The scent of smoldering grass filled the air. Akeno was now panting heavily on her knees after her last attack. She finally got a chance to recover from unleashing those two powerful moves right after taking a lot of damage. She sensed no movement from Natsu who was now a good distance away. There was a trail of broken trees leading to where he landed after he was struck by the Halberd. After she caught her breath, she slowly got back on her feet.

"That last attack should have done it, but his endurance it way above normal. I better make sure." Akeno said out loud. She was about to fly over there when a soft voice caught her attention.

"Why are you doing this?" Akeno could hear the voice clearly with her enhanced hearing. She turned her head to the left and was horrified to see an injured Wendy on the ground a few feet away.

Her pink pajamas were tattered and her body was covered in burn marks from the lightning. She was only struck once by the multiple bolt attack, but her body was much more fragile than Natsu's. Her body was so paralyzed by the pain that she couldn't move from where she was at.

"Oh no. Are you okay!" Akeno asked as she quickly made her over to Wendy. She bent down and laid her hand on her head. She was panicking because she didn't want any bystanders to get hurt during the battle. That's why she led Natsu into the forest. She felt even worse that it was just a little girl.

"Why are you trying to kill my brother?" Wendy asked ignoring Akeno's question. Tears were falling from her eyes at the image of Natsu being struck by multiple bolts of lightning and being impaled by that Halberd. She felt even worse that she distracted him which let him get struck full force.

Akeno let out a gasp. "You're his sister?" she came upon the realization.

"Please don't do this...He's my only true family... You can't take him away from me. Wendy said in between sobs.

Akeno was speechless. When she saw Wendy crying in pain and sadness on the ground, it was like looking in a mirror. She saw a younger version of herself as all the memories of her sufferings came back to her. Even so, she forced those aside and stood back up. Dragging this out would only make things worse.

"I have no choice...Forgive me." Akeno said while holding back her tears. She sprouted her lightning wings and started making her way over to Natsu.

"NNNOOOOOO!" Wendy screamed out. She tried to inch her way after her, but she was slowly fading into unconsciousness. She was close to passing out from the pain.

Akeno followed the trail of broken trees to find Natsu smashed into a large boulder. He was passed out covered in rubble from the boulder. Blood was all over his right shoulder where the Halberd struck him. He now had a painful looking gash where it had pierced him.

Akeno slowly landed in front of him and examined his body. She brought her fingers to his wrist to check his pulse. She was right; he was only unconscious. Luckily, he got struck in the shoulder which prevented the lightning from getting to his heart. Unfortunately, Akeno still planned to see the mission through.

"Your high tolerance for my lightning is unbelievable. You put up a great fight, but this is where it ends."

She started charging her right hand up to form one of her lightning claws. The lightning crackled around her arm down to her hand forming sharp nails of purple lightning. She wore a blank face as she looked down at his battered body. She intended to plunge her claw into his chest and electrocute his beating heart.

She brought her arm back slowly and prepared to fire her arm...But nothing happened.

Her body stood motionless with her arm ready to strike. She stood like that like for another minute before the attack dissipated.

"Why?"

"Why can't I do this?"

"This is what I want...Right?"

Akeno was at a loss on what to do. She wanted to please her father, but his words were replaying in his mind.

**_"I hate to see people cry."_**

**_"You can always atone for what you have done!"_**

**_"You're lying to yourself."_**

_'Why would he say those things to someone trying to kill him?'_ Akeno wondered. _'It is it because of the fear I showed during our last battle.'_

This was strange to Akeno because she's barely had anyone show concern for her. Ultear and Meredy have been there for here and of course her father, Master Hades has asked of her well-being. Though, the way Natsu talked to her was completely different. The more she thought about, the more she started to believe what Natsu was saying to her before. When Natsu spoke, he sounded concerned about her actual well-being, but when her father spoke, he sounded concerned about her usefulness to him.

_'Am I really just some soldier in his army? Am I no different than anyone else in the guild?' Akeno slowly started to realize.'_

Back when she first ran into Grimoire Heart, Master Hades said how her dragon slaying magic could be of use to him. He had an elite group of mages that used lost magic, and dragon slayer magic is one of them. Was that the only reason he stopped Zancrow from killing her?

_'I've done everything I could to serve him well for 6 years, but he would still threaten to kick me out of the guild after one failure. What sort of father would do that to his adopted daughter?'_

Akeno stared at the badly injured boy in front of her intently. 'He was right. Nothing has changed...But things are going to now.'

With that, she walked up to Natsu and grabbed a hold of him. She was about to use her lightning teleportation when she remembered something else.

She ripped off a piece of her clothing to bandage the wound to his right shoulder temporarily. Her clothes were already tattered and burnt from fighting with him. Then, she started dragging him back to the area they were fighting in. She tried to carry him, but she was still weak from battle. When she returned, she found Wendy in the spot she left her now unconscious.

_'She probably passed out from the pain.'_ Akeno thought.

She placed a hand on Wendy's head and smiled at her.

"Don't worry little one. Both you and your brother will be alright." Akeno said to an unconscious Wendy.

She had both hands on the two dragon slayers as she concentrated. Purple lightning spread throughout the three of them as they faded away in a flash of bright purple radiance.

It turns out that it was not just the three of them out in the woods at night. They were unaware that a man had been watching them from far away. He has been there observing the battle from the start.

"Her lightning magic and fighting style has improved, but she still hasn't unlocked her full potential. The fire mage may have lost, but he handled her well and it seems she got lucky at the end. It's interesting even after all that she didn't kill him. Perhaps there is hope for her after all." The man spoke. He then started walking off seeing as how he lost their location.

* * *

Natsu slowly opened his eyes now awaking from his unconscious state. He was trying to figure out what had happened. He was laying on his side in a small room with lanterns lighting the area. He was laying on the floor, but there was something soft below his head. It was dark outside, but the sun was slowly creeping over the horizon.

'What the hell happened?' Natsu wondered. 'Am I alive...How long was I out...Wait a second?'

"Wendy!" He shouted his little sister's name upon remembering that she gotten hurt during the battle. He would have jumped up, but his body was extremely sore and he had lost all feeling in his right arm.

"Don't worry. She's alright." A familiar voice said in a reassuring tone.

Natsu turned onto his back and was surprised to see Akeno's face right above him. He was also surprised to see her smiling at him in a friendly manner.

"Akeno? But I thought you...wait what I am laying on?! Natsu said curious as to why Akeno was so close to him.

"My lap." She responded nonchalantly.

"Huh?!" Natsu was shocked and embarrassed at the same time. The last thing he remembered was her attempting to kill him and now she was acting all friendly towards him.

_'Maybe I am dead.'_ Natsu thought as he was blushing madly. Akeno giggled at how embarrassed he was.

"Are you comfy." she asked.

"Um...yeah...I am." He replied nervously at a loss for words.

_'What am I saying?!'_ Natsu screamed in his head.

"What the hell happened while I was out?! The last thing I remembered was you hurling that spear of lightning at me and now this."

"Don't worry. I will explain everything, but first you should drink this." Akeno said picking up a small vile of blue liquid. "This should help ease your pain until you can get proper treatment." Akeno said

She lifted his head up with her right hand and used her other to put the vile to his mouth. He was hesitant at first, but realized what would the point of killing him after the whole time he was unconscious. He drank the medicine and she laid his head back on her lap.

"First off, your sister is alright. She's didn't get hit too badly by that attack. She's over there in the corner resting."

Natsu looked where she was pointing and saw Wendy resting on the floor with a soft cushion under her head. He was very relieved to see that she wasn't injured too badly.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean for her to get hit by my attack. I can tell you mean a lot to her by the way she speaks of you."

"All that matters is that she's alright. Where are we exactly? I'm still really confused." Natsu replied.

"You have the right to be. I teleported the three of us to this abandoned shrine in Magnolia where I left my things. I would have taken you to the hospital, but I can't be seen out in the open for too long and I really wanted to speak to you.

Natsu noticed that she had changed out of her tattered clothes and was wearing an identical shrine maiden outfit.

"When I found you unconscious I still intended to kill you. I was about to strike you, but I found myself motionless. I realized that everything you said about my guild master was true. I feel like I've known it for a while, but just kept denying it to avoid the emotional damage.

Natsu's face got serious. "I see. If you don't mind, how close were you with your guild master."

Akeno frowned lightly. "He saved my life and took me into Grimoire Heart after my dragon, Ramos left me. He said would act as a father to me, but he also said he was interested in my dragon slayer magic. He had me train constantly to grow my power to serve the guild.

Natsu frowned. "I understand why you were so defensive before. It's not easy to accept this after believing him to be your father for so long.

"I know. He just wanted me for my power. He's just been labeling himself as my father this all time to guilt me into staying in his guild. It's honestly the only thing keeping me there with all of the suffering I have endured.

Natsu's eyes widened. "There's something I've been wanting to know for a while now." Akeno looked at him with curiosity.

"Why were you so terrified when I attacked you the first time we fought?"

Akeno didn't say anything and just looked away from him with a sad expression. She turned back to him and lifted his head off of her lap. Natsu slowly sat himself up as Akeno stood up and turned around facing away from him again. Natsu started blushing again as he watched her start to slip off the top of her shrine maiden outfit.

_'Why is she stripping?!'_ Natsu panicked internally. When her back was revealed, his mouth widened at what he saw.

There was a thick black mark going diagonally across her back. It looked like it had been burned into her skin leaving a scar.

"I didn't do that did I?" Natsu asked slowly realizing where she was going with this.

No. It was another fire mage. The master may have been cruel to me at times, but he rarely ever brought his hand to me...He had someone else for that.

Natsu's grew an angry look on his face.

"His name was Zancrow. He's a fire god-slayer within our guild. Master had me train with him to challenge me more." Akeno cringed as she began remembering. "He abused me every time we trained. He would keep attacking me again and again until I collapsed and enjoyed every moment of it.

* * *

**Flashback,**

Akeno was lying in a small crater in large valley surrounded by rock formations. Her whole body was covered in bruises and burns.

"Come on you little shit. I ain't done with you yet." Zancrow said standing in front of her without a scratch on him.

"Please...That's...Enough." Akeno replied weakly with her body aching all over.

Zancrow walked over to her and stomped his foot into her back.

"AH!" Akeno yelped in pain.

"I said no talking back bitch! You wanna get stronger don't ya? Then, you gotta learn how to take a beating. I have to waste my time training your sorry ass so you can at least let me have some fun. Now be a good little punching bag.

"You're a fucking monster." She said while gritting her teeth in pain.

"Your words mean nothing to me. Now what haven't I tried yet?" Zancrow pondered. "I got it!"

**"Flame God's Scythe"**

Zancrow molded his black flames into a giant scythe.

"Let's see if you can scream louder for me."

Zancrow slashed At Akeno's back with the flame scythe making a deep cut into her skin.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Akeno screamed in agony as blood splattered over her and the flames burned on her open wound.

"Now that's more like it!"

* * *

**End Flashback,**

If Natsu were any angrier, steam would be coming out of his mouth. Dark guild or not no one deserved that kind of abuse. Nothing pissed Natsu off more than a person mistreating their own guildmates.

"I don't expect people to follow my morale code, but what he did to you is fucked up. Assholes like him don't deserve to have magic. He ain't no mage; he's a sociopath playing with a lighter." Natsu said in an enraged tone

Akeno gasped and turned around to face him with tears in her eyes. She was surprised how furious he was for her well-being. It's like what happened a few hours ago didn't apply to him anymore.

Natsu tried to calm down upon seeing her saddened face. "So when I attacked you with fire magic, you started relieving those traumatic memories."

"Hmhm." Akeno clarified. "It's like my mind was picturing him instead of you. I was so caught up in the moment that I forgot who I was fighting. It only made me want to kill you more. Then, I thought if I could beat you I could be rid of my fear and finally beat Zancrow. I thought it would make me stronger, but it didn't feel right."

Natsu stared at her with interest.

"You two may use similar magic, but you're nowhere near similar in character. I couldn't stop thinking about you after we fought. You're so caring, passionate, and genuine. You showed concern for me when you could have finished me off. How could I kill you when you chose not to kill me?"

Natsu was surprised at how much he meant to her. It was obvious that people barely ever showed concern for her.

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you and your sister. You shouldn't show concern for a person like me. I've done terrible things during my time working for Grimoire Heart.

"There's no way you're convincing me you're a bad person" Natsu raised his voice.

Akeno was taken aback by his loud response. "You just got mixed up with the wrong people. Even after all the abuse you been through, you still valued the lives of me and my sister. That's good enough to me. I will show concern for anyone who is suffering as much as you are." Natsu told her firmly.

Tears started falling from Akeno's eyes again, but this time she was smiling. Then, she did the unexpected.

She ran up to Natsu and tackled him to the ground into a big hug. She had completely forgotten about the injuries Natsu already had. Luckily the medicine had numbed most of the pain.

Even so, Natsu cringed at the hug tackle Akeno gave him.

'Good thing, I can't feel anything in my right shoulder.' Natsu thought. His eyes widened when he noticed that her top was still off and there wasn't a strap attached to her back.

_'Is she not wearing a bra under there?!'_ Natsu panicked in his thoughts. 'Wait I'm not wearing my vest either...That means her bare chest is...rubbing against my bare chest...keep it together Natsu."

"Um...Akeno. You fffeeling alright?" Natsu asked nervously getting all flustered at the thought of being in close contact with her bare mounds.

"You can stop worrying about me. Everything you said was perfect." Akeno got off of Natsu and gazed down on him adoringly while straddling him. Natsu was trying his best to focus on her face and not look down. He was actually becoming entranced by the way she was looking at him.

The sun had finally come up and light was flooding into the room of the shrine shining on him and Akeno. The bright sun revealed Akeno's goddess-like appearance with her deep violet eyes and a smile of genuine happiness. Natsu had never observed her in-depth and honestly he was stunned by her beauty.

"Thank you for everything you said. I'm not gonna let my master kick me out because I'm going to leave there on my own terms. I'm going to find my own path and not let me people control me anymore. I promise." Akeno said sincerely.

"That's great and I'm really proud of you, but you could use please cover up your...um...things?" Natsu asked.

Akeno gave him a confused look. "My what?" She obviously didn't know what he is was talking about.

_'Do I have to spell it out for her?!'_ Natsu thought.

"I mean...you're...hanging out...in this area." Natsu pointed at his chest trying his best to explain it to her

Akeno looked down and remembered what she did earlier.

"Oh, you mean my breasts. Don't worry. It doesn't bother me if you see them. You wanna get a closer view." She said that last part more seductively.

_'WHAT IS HAPPENING?! GIRLS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!'_ Natsu screamed in his head. 'Wendy, feel free to stay unconscious would ya.'

"No thanks. I would rather you cover up. It's really distracting." His face could be mistaken for Erza's scarlet hair as he was looking off to the side away from here.

Akeno giggled again at his embarrassment. "Oh my. You're such a gentleman. If you insist."

She got off of Natsu and slipped her top back over allowing the red to fade from Natsu's face.

"Anyway. I should probably drop you at the hospital to get your wounds treated."

"Sounds good, but will you be okay?" Natsu asked concerning her physical state.

"Don't worry, my wounds aren't as serious and I have someone to heal me up back at my guild." Akeno reassured him.

Natsu smiled warmly. "I'm happy to hear there's at least one person in your guild looking out for you."

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have her...Hey...Can you promise me something?

"What is it?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Promise me that you will always support your sister. She needs a kind and strong person like you as her guide. I know that she will turn out great and live a happy life with you by her side. She's a lucky girl."

Natsu smiled his toothy grin at her. "You got it! I will always be there for her and protect her the best I can." He said with determination.

"I'm glad...Oh! Don't take this the wrong way. This isn't a final goodbye. I plan to see you again real soon." Akeno said with a sly smirk.

_'Why do I have mixed feelings about this?'_ Natsu mused.

* * *

**Things have now been resolved between the two. Now things can get interesting between them. Who was the mysterious figure watching them? What will become of Akeno now? All will be answered in due time. **

**Review Responses:**

**ValinNight: You can stop worrying now.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon: I would actually be a lightning dragon slayer. I've always thought lightning was the coolest ability. My strongest attack would be "Thunder Cracker", the move I made up in this story. Not sure about a catchphrase though.**

**fangs of death: Thanks. You were a little off this time mate. She still needs to get stronger.**

**NatsutoDragneel: This chapter should answer your question.**

**See you guys next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: New Hatred

Chapter 9: New Hatred

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

It is currently midday at the Fairy Tail guild. The building was filled with the usual camaraderie and drinking while others were out on jobs. Mirajane and Lisanna were busy serving food and drinks to everyone, Nab was busy looking at the job board, and Master Makarov was secretly looking at the latest swimsuit edition of Sorcerer Weekly behind some paperwork . It was the usual, save for two people.

"Hey Elfman you seen Salamander yet today?" Gajeel asked. Him, Elfman, and Gray were sitting at their usual Table with a currently empty seat.

"No I haven't. This is getting suspicious. He's usually here with Wendy bright and early. It's hard to miss him." Elfman replied being concerned for his best friend.

"You can say that again." Gray remarked knowing Natsu's energetic and wild behavior.

Elfman's face turned serious. "If he's not here by the end of the day, I'll check out his place. He wouldn't just go out on a job without me and the girls."

"Yeah and it looks like he's late for a make-out session with the mermaid." Gajeel said grinning wildly while pointing his head towards Kagura and Millianna who were sitting at another table.

Those two have been there for a while waiting for Natsu to show up.

"It's not fair. He's got Kagura all over him and he doesn't even make a move. Does he know how rare that is?! Those beauties from Mermaid Heel barely let any men near them, especially Kagura. Every man stupid enough to hit on her get a jab to the gut by her archenemy." Gray fumed and crossed his arms.

"Oh my darling! How can you be so cruel!" Juvia suddenly appeared and started pouring streams of tears out of her eyes like the water mage she is. "If only I had the tail of a mermaid! Then I would be forever yours!"

"Yeah because that's totally what I had in mind." Gray said sarcastically.

"Would you stop flooding the place before you rust out my body!" Gajeel yelled with tick marks on his head.

"Seriously, this is like the 5th time this week. Gray, be a man and comfort your girlfriend!" Elfman shouted.

"Whose side are you on!" Gray yelled back.

* * *

"Even with Natsu absent, there's still a lot of commotion by that table." Lucy remarked sitting away at her table with Erza and Levy. "I'm starting to feel bad about us beating up Nastu yesterday. I hope that's not why he's avoiding the guild."

"Perhaps you're right Lucy. We never gave him a chance to speak and I don't think he would ever intend to hurt your feelings Levy." Erza said to the solid-script mage..."Levy?" she asked again after getting no response.

Levy was preoccupied with staring down her rival with an angry glare.

"She has the nerve to step foot into this guildhall after what happened yesterday." Levy said remarking yesterday's incident again. "The way she was all clingy to Natsu and the way Natsu just let her do it. I don't care what people say, you can't deny he enjoyed it! I'm glad he's not here right now! I don't care if he never comes back!" Levy raised her voice as she slammed her head on the table in frustration.

Mirajane noticed the scene and walked over to the table of girls.

"Come on Levy. You don't really mean that. That's just your anger talking. You're closer with him than anyone else." Mira said while resting her hand softly on Levy's shoulder.

"I know. He has to be the nicest guy around, but just seeing Kagura cling to him like that just made me assume the worst. You know that he has been spending more time with her lately." Levy's calm demeanor changed quickly to angry again. "That stupid jerk! Why is he spending so much time with someone from another guild instead of me. I bet she's just slowly wrapping him around her finger until he's fallen for her. After everything we've been through, how can he not feel the same way about me!

Mira rubbed Levy's shoulder reassuringly.

"There. there. I'm sure there's still hope for you. You know Natsu's never even been in a relationship with his pushy little sister on his case. I should know since I babysit her so much. He's just such a nice guy that he can't say to no to spending time with anyone. He's like that with everyone around the guild. I'm sure to him Kagura is just another one of his close friends.

Levy brought her face up and smiled lightly at Mira. "Thanks Mira. That helped a lot."

Suddenly, the door to the guild swung open by someone. Everyone turned to the door expecting to see Natsu, but were disappointed and confused to see a young women wearing a nurse's outfit.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have some urgent news for your guild." The nurse spoke in a serious tone.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and paid close attention the nurse.

"Two of your mages, Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell were found injured in front of the hospital. There was minimal damage to Wendy, but Natsu was taken for surgery to treat his serious injuries. The doctor sent me here as soon as his surgery was complete. He and Wendy are currently recuperating there as we speak." Pretty much everyone in Magnolia knew who Natsu was for reasons good and bad.

Everyone currently at the guild gasped and started dashing out of the building completely forgetting about what they were doing previously.

Cana walked into the empty guild coming back from her job. Her eyes scanned the whole area, but couldn't find a single soul.

"Where the hell did everybody go." Cana wondered. "Wait...If no one is working the bar that means free booze! LIFE IS GOOD!" Cana exclaimed as she sprinted to the storage room to start downing the barrels of alcohol.

* * *

"Right this way please." The nurse told the members of Fairy Tail as she led them to Natsu and Wendy. The member currently there were Master Makarov, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Gajeel, Gray, Lucy, Levy, Erza, Nab, Max, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Laki, Macao, and Wakaba. Kagura and Millianna tagged along as well.

_'Why did those two have to tag along!'_ Levy thought.

"What do you think happened to them?"

"Why did it have to poor Wendy?"

"We're gonna find out who did this!"

The nurse stopped at a door in the hallway and opened it up. The room was large enough for everyone to come in, but it was really cramped. Everyone gasped at the look of Natsu's condition.

He was lying unconscious in the bed with his whole body wrapped in bandages. His right arm was in a sling with a cast on the forearm. Wendy was laying in a bed on the other side of the room covered in bandages as well.

"What are their conditions?" The Master asked the nurse.

"Wendy has a lot of burn marks on her body, but other than she's okay. Nastu on the other hand had a deep gash in his right shoulder. He lost a substantial amount of blood and it destroyed the nerves in that area. It will probably take a while for him to regain the feeling in that shoulder. Also, he has multiple slash marks all around his body"

"I don't think I've ever seen him get beat up this bad." Elfman said in a serious tone seeing his friend in a terrible state.

Master Makarov was balling his fight tight in anger. "Who would dare harm two of my children in this way!"

"I think we know the likely candidate master." Erza said.

"Based upon the burn marks on Wendy, it is likely that this was done by a lightning mage." The nurse pointed out.

"The girl lightning dragon slayer." Levy said upon realization.

"Damn you Grimoire Heart! We will stop you before we let you take the life of one of our members!" The Master said furiously.

"It's bad enough they messed up Natsu this badly, but Wendy. What kind of twisted monster beats up a little girl?"

"Picking on little girls is so not manly!"

"This is a declaration of war!"

The people of Fairy Tail were too busy voicing their outrages by Wendy to notice Kagura sit down next to Natsu's bed and grasp one of his hands in both of hers.

"Meow? I wonder how strong that other mage was if they could do this to Natsu." Millianna wondered next to Kagura.

"You mind giving us some space Millianna. Go pack up our things. It's time we head back to Mermaid Heel." Kagura said

"Aye! You got it mam!" Millianna saluted Kagura in a comical way and slipped out of the room.

_'What am I going to do with her?'_ Kagura mused

She looked at Natsu with concern. _'I know you will pull through. you always do... Still, I can't do nothing knowing the danger that you are in. It hurt enough when I lost Simon, I can't lose you too. You helped me accept his death and become stronger. Now, I will do what I can to help you.'_ Kagura thought as she cupped her hand around Natsu's cheek. _'And hopefully you will return my feelings.'_

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kagura turned her head away from Natsu to see Levy frowning at her in disapproval.

"Yes. As a matter of fact you are. Do you mind?" She replied nonchalantly.

Levy gritted her teeth in anger. _'That stuck-up bitch!' _she thought.

The rest of the guild were starting to get nervous by the obvious tension.

"I think that's our cue to get the hell the out." Wakaba whispered to Macao.

"I hear yeah buddy."

"Hey I think I hear my wife calling me! Coming honey!" Wakaba said out loud as he ran out the door.

"I have to go take my son for a walk!" Macao followed behind Wakaba

"I'm late for a job!" Nab joined them.

"I promised Mira I would help her mop the guildhall!" Max blurted.

"I'm right next to you Max." Mirajane pointed out.

"Don't worry Mira! I will get right on that!" He said to her and he ran out the door as well along with a few other members.

Mirajane sighed. _'Such cowards.'_ She thought.

The only people left in the room were Natsu, Wendy, Master, Erza, Gajeel, Elfman, Gray, Levy, and Kagura.

"You have no right to be that close to him after yesterday's incident" Levy said as she pointed her finger at Kagura.

"I believe it is only natural for friends to show concern for each other when one of them is injured. In fact, I doubt he would want to see you after how badly you treated him yesterday." Kagura replied calmly.

That only made Levy's blood boil even more.

"You were the one forcing yourself on him. I bet you had to threaten him to let you do that."

"I did not have to force him to do anything. He let me be close to him because he enjoyed it. Don't take it out on him because I'm gaining the upper hand." Kagura said smugly.

"Maybe you're right. It's obvious you are the real problem." Levy said as she got into a fighting stance.

Kagura stood up pointing her archenemy towards Levy. "By all means. Go ahead and try."

Erza jumped in between them with a sword pointed at both of them.

"Our friend is seriously injured and you two have the nerve to pull this stunt here!" Erza bellowed. "You will both put your petty rivalry aside for Natsu's sake.

Kagura held her archenemy up for a little longer before setting it down.

"I apologize for my inappropriate behavior. I will be on my way now." Kagura said as she bowed before heading out of the room. She knew when to stop before things get out of hand.

"She always has to be the noble one." Levy said annoyed by Kagura's calm demeanor.

"Let it go short stack." Gajeel teased her. "Can we please get back to Salamander. Something's been bugging me. Don't you think it's strange that he was able to make it to the hospital in such in a crappy state.

Everyone was now getting curious the more they thought about the situation."That's a good point." Gray said. "Even if someone helped those two get to the hospital, why wouldn't they just bring them inside.

"Maybe they didn't want to be noticed." Elfman put in.

"We also don't know what happened to the Grimoire Heart mage. This is peculiar indeed." Makarov tugged at his mustache. "I think it's best to wait until Natsu wakes up. He might be able to tell us the outcome."

"That sounds acceptable. We should head back to the guild in the meantime. We can check on him later" Erza said.

"You guys go on ahead I'm gonna stick around for a little longer." Levy said.

"Don't worry Levy. Natsu will pull through this like the man he is and be back to normal in no time." Elfman reassured Levy.

Levy smiled lightly at Elfman. "Thanks big guy."

The rest of the group left the room leaving only Levy, Natsu, and Wendy.

Levy sat down and got comfortable in the chair next to Natsu's bed. She stared at his whole body and frowned. It was just like a few weeks ago except he looked much worse this time. The only part of him missing bandages was his head. Even is she was upset at him earlier, she hated to see him in a terrible state like this. He actually had damage to the nerves in his shoulder. She was wondering how close he was to dying in that last battle. She was no longer angry at him, but herself.

She brought her hand up to her delicate face as tears began streaming down.

"You have some assassin hunting you down...and I have the nerve...to slap you." She said in between sobs. "I'm so selfish!" She shouted as she sobbed into Natsu's chest covered in bandages.

Levy put her ear to his chest to hear his heartbeat just to give herself a sign that he was still alive.

"I'm so sorry Natsu. I've been so caught in my emotions that I didn't think of how bad you must feel. I can't imagine the pain you felt when your little sister got injured as well. That heartless bitch. I will never forgive her!" Levy raised her voice at that last part.

"Please wake up soon Natsu. I want to hear your voice again. I didn't mean it when I said I never wanted to see you again. I want you to see you everyday for the rest of my life.

Levy kept her head on Natsu's chest for a while until she was slowly drifting to sleep.

"Please come back." Levy whispered before shutting her eyes one last time.

* * *

**Grimoire Heart Guild, Night**

Akeno was back in Grimoire Hearts infirmary being treated by Meredy. After she dropped Natsu and Wendy off at the hospital she quickly teleported out of there to avoid being seen. Unfortunately, she can only teleport short distances so she couldn't make it back to the airship with that. Luckily, this time she thought ahead and brought a teleportation lacrima which can take her all the way back to Grimoire Heart. She was definitely in no condition to walk. She didn't show it in front of Natsu, but she was actually in a lot of pain from the battle.

Right now, Akeno was only wearing her underwear as Meredy treated her burns and bandaged up her whole body (This time she is wearing a bra). Meredy gazed at the luscious melons about to pop out of Akeno's bra and then looked down at her own breasts in shame. If Akeno's breasts were mountains then Meredy's would be boulders.

"It's not fair." Meredy mumbled

Akeno noticed where she was looking and giggled. "Would you relax Meredy. You're only fourteen. There's still plenty of time for you to grow."

"Knock it off! I was not thinking about that!" Meredy defended herself as her cheeks were red in an embarrassed manner.

Meredy was just about done wrapping the bandages around Akeno. She wasn't in as bad a state as Natsu, but was still banged up a bit. There were a lot of burn marks around her body, one of her legs had a limp, and her left arm was bruised where Natsu landed a powerful kick.

"That fire dragon slayer banged you up good, but you have been through worse." Meredy commented thinking about the many times Zancrow had messed her up.

"You should...be fine...in...about a week." Meredy said in between whimpers before finally letting her tears out.

"Meredy? What's wrong?" Akeno asked worriedly.

Meredy wrapped her short arms around her so tight that she cringed in pain.

"I'm sorry! I don't want you to leave! Maybe I can change the Master's mind! You're not a failure!" Meredy cried out as she clang on to the closest person she's had to a sister. She knew that Master Hades threatened to exile her from the guild if she came back unsuccessful again.

Akeno embraced Meredy tightly as well. "I know it will be painful to see me go, but it's for the best."

Meredy let go and looked at Akeno strangely. "What do you mean?"

Akeno's face turned serious. "I mean that I'm done believing that tyrannical man is my father. I'm glad I met you and Ultear, but I deeply regret fooling myself to believe that he actually cared about me. I also regret allowing myself to suffer abuse from that psychopath for this long. I'm not going to let him banish me because I'm leaving this guild on my terms.

"What caused you to have such a big change in attitude?" Meredy said in a surprised manner. She didn't expect Akeno to have this kind of attitude after how determined she was before. She has always been so loyal to Master Hades despite his cruelty at times.

"Someone helped me see the error of my ways." Akeno said and smiled happily at Meredy. "Don't worry about me. I don't know what kind of path I will follow, but wherever it takes me I will be free."

* * *

Akeno and Meredy entered Master Hades' throne room on the observation deck of the airship. It was currently nighttime so the ceiling was the night sky while there lights to illuminate the entire room. It was mostly a bare room with two rows of stalagmites making a path. Behind Master Hades' throne was a majestic structure consisting of several, immense bony formations with two gigantic horns jutting frontwards. The structure also had a pair of two large wings composed of massive, dark feathers sticking out.

Master Hades was sitting at his throne wearing a dark shirt paired with armored shoulder pads and shiny gauntlets. He also wore simple light pants with flames near the edges and dark boots. Over that outfit he wore a large, dark cape, bearing Grimoire Heart's symbol on the back and sporting a mantle with a high collar, lighter-colored borders and jagged lower edges. He had a blank face on as Akeno entered the room.

Zancrow was standing to his right and to his left was a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail and had long bangs hanging down. She was wearing a purple dress that showed off her legs and cleavage with a black waistband and the sleeves separated from the shoulders.

Akeno was wearing a red dress with short white sleeves with a purple ribbon attached to her chest instead of her usual shrine maiden outfit. Her left arm was in a sling as well.

"I did not expect you to meet with me this late Akeno." Hades said

"I figured that there is no sense prolonging this." Akeno replied while frowning at the Master.

"Very well. Thank you for coming as well Ultear." Hades said the woman next to him.

"My pleasure. It is only natural for the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory to be present." Ultear replied and bowed before the Master.

"I don't recall asking for your presence or yours little one." Master Hades said to Zancrow and Meredy in an annoyed tone.

"What? After all the time me and her spent together. I'm like a mentor to the little dragon. I should get too see her off." Zancrow said in an unusually friendly tone.

Both Akeno and Meredy looked at Zancrow with disgust.

"Well, I think a good friend of hers should be allowed to see her off." Meredy said in annoyed manner.

"I will allow it." The Master announced. "So my daughter. You dare come back to this guild a failure yet again. I can't allow you to disgrace this guild anymore."

Akeno started to grip her fists as her anger grew.

"Such a disappointment you turned out to be. To think my own daughter...

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME! Akeno shouted as purple lightning crackled around her. Meredy was knocked down by the force of the magical pressure Akeno had released. Everyone was taken aback by Akeno's sudden outburst.

"Akeno?" Meredy uttered with a fearful look on her face. She had never seen Akeno in such a state of passion or anger before. Like Natsu, Her magic matched her emotions as the lightning kept crackling around her body like a powerful aura.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Master Hades raised his voice. Akeno had never spoken to the Master in this manner.

"Akeno. I suggest you show more respect to your master?" Ultear said sternly.

"Last time I checked I'm about to be banished so I have no master." Akeno retorted. "Actually I don't need to be banished I was already planning on leaving."

"Whoa. When did the little dragon get a confidence boost?" Zancrow commented sarcastically. He was obviously not amused.

"What exactly do you mean by that Akeno?" The Master asked.

"I mean that I'm not going to be bound by your chains anymore. You're not my fucking father and you never were! I thought I meant something to you, but I'm some tool like everyone else here. You forced me to do terrible things and I'm done. I would rather be anywhere else, but here!" Akeno's lightning grew stronger as she finished her rant. She had recovered her magical power and it was flowing immensely. The orange ribbon in her hair got undone causing her hair to flail around wildly. She felt so much lighter after letting all of that bottled-up hatred flow out of her. She hadn't felt that passionate in a long time.

The Master had an angry look on his face. He usually maintained his calm demeanor, but he never had any of his guild members speak so disrespectfully to him.

"You ungrateful brat! This is how you speak to someone that spared your life! You think you're so powerful because you can stand up to me. You're a pathetic dragon slayer that's all banged up. You won't last a week out on your own. You could have left here on friendly terms, but now you have made an enemy of Grimoire Heart. You will regret the foolish mistake of trying to defy me!"

Akeno didn't say anything as her emotions and power began to calm down. She had said what she wanted to say. Silence filled the room as Akeno and The Master had a stare-off. She slowly picked up her treasured orange ribbon and said. "I'd rather live life as a fool than whatever life I had here."

No one said anything else as Akeno made her exit. Meredy stared at her walking figure still in complete shock.

* * *

Akeno had just finished packing up all the things in her room. It had taken longer do so considering one of her arms was in a sling.

"I'm coming with you."

Akeno quickly spun around and found Meredy standing in her doorway with some bags.

"Meredy?" Akeno questioned the girls' sudden choice of action.

"You're still very hurt from battle. You need someone to take care of you and watch your back. I won't leave you alone." Meredy said firmly.

"Meredy. You don't have to do this." Akeno was flattered for her wanting to come with, but she would be throwing away her life too."

"You can't talk me out of it. It's like you said. We're just tools to him. It's not like I'm going to missed."

"But. What about Ultear?" Akeno interrupted.

"If Master Hades was never really your father. Then what does that make me and Ultear!" Meredy screamed as tears started to slowly roll out of her eyes. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew it had to be the truth. Ultear is probably just pretending to be a parent figure like Master Hades just to keep her there.

Akeno went to embrace the poor girl. They stayed like that for a minute before Akeno said anything.

"I know it hurts. I felt the same way. I understand if you want to join me. We'll be alright if we support each other." Akeno said sincerely. Meredy looked up at her and smiled. "Lets get out of here."

* * *

Kagura and Millianna are currently on the train back to the Mermaid Heel guild. The lights were on in the train car since it was night-time. They had been gone for quite a while in Magnolia and needed to get back to work. Also, Millianna was getting bored trying to find something to do while Kagura hung around with Natsu.

The sexy cat-lady was sleeping soundly curled up like a cat taking up the whole sitting area on one side.

On the other side was the white swordswomen cleaning her archenemy with a cloth. She stared silently at the sword with a blank expression on her face. The sword that she constantly kept sheathed never revealing the deadly blade. She vowed to never unsheathe the sword unless it was being used against the man who killed her brother, Jellal. She came close to unleashing the blade, but Natsu had explained to her how Jellal had changed and that her brother chose to die to save him. With Jellal behind bars she has no reason to open the sheath of her archenemy. Unless she happens to find a new target for her archenemy.

_'I may get to unsheathe you after all.'_ Kagura thought as the image of the badly injured Natsu appeared in her head.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I had to update so late, but now that I'm done with school I should be able to update more frequently again. I made this chapter even longer for you guys. I hope final exams went well for all of my fellow college students. Also, I want to point out that Akeno will still have a similar personality to how she normally is in DxD. You know what that means! We will see how Natsu handles her.**

**Review Responses:**

**InTheLifeOfJake:**** Glad you are enjoying it!**

**fangs of**** death: I'm looking forward to writing that chapter.**

**wolfclan500: Thanks so much!**

**amvman52: Possibly.**

**ValinNight: Thanks for your continued viewership.**

**NatsutoDragneel:**** Yes. Poor Natsu. I have some ideas of what Akeno will do to him.**

**Reaper495: Thanks so much!**


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

Chapter 10: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

It has been a month since Natsu and Akeno's last battle. Natsu was almost ready to get back in action after suffering that critical injury to his shoulder. Everybody was beyond shocked when he told them what happened after the battle. How could they believe Akeno just spared him after messing him up that badly? Even so, they were prepping themselves for anything else Grimoire Heart might throw their way. No exceptions. There has been no other activity to be reported by them in the past month.

Natsu was currently resting on his couch with his cast still on and his shouldered bandaged up. It wouldn't be for long though. He would be going to the Doctor's office later to get his cast and bandages off along with the okay to go back on missions. He was very anxious to get back in action and he had to pay the bills somehow since Wendy couldn't work

People from the guild have been coming to visit him everyday to help him out anyway they could. It didn't take Wendy as long to recover and she was currently spending time with Mira. His teammates Levy, Elfman, and Erza have been taking care of him the most. It was mostly Levy that watched over him. She actually spent the night once, but only if Natsu locked his bedroom door, she sleeps in Wendy's bed, and she is handcuffed to Wendy.

Levy is currently finishing up some lunch for her and Natsu in the kitchen.

_'I can't wait to get back in action. I've never gone this long without fighting or destroying something. It's so boring to just sit around all day. I can't believe I had to wear this annoying cast this long when it was it was my shoulder that got seriously hurt. I appreciate all the help everyone's been giving me, but I hate to be a burden to them.'_ Natsu thought.

"Lunch is ready Natsu!" Levy called from the kitchen.

"All right!" Natsu shouted as he sat himself up with his free hand. If there is one thing he is going to miss about recovering, it's having people cook for him.

Levy walked happily over to Natsu with a tray holding a bowl of chicken ramen noodles. Natsu was confused that she only had one bowl.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at her while she sat down next to him while placing the tray on the coffee table.

"Yes, but right I'm going to be busy feeding you like I always do." Levy said.

Natsu sighed."Come on Levy. I feel fine and I'm getting my cast off later. Can't you let me feed myself today." Natsu appreciated her generosity, but it took a lot slower to eat with Levy feeding him

"Don't give me that mister. That right arm is still in a cast and last time I checked you're right-handed." Levy said to Natsu like a mother would to a sick child.

"Ugh. Fair enough." Natsu surrendered.

"Stop ruining this for me." Levy mumbled.

"You say something?" Natsu asked.

"Nope. Now open wide." Levy said cheerfully as she picked up some noodles with chopsticks.

"Aaahhhhh."

Levy popped the noodles in Natsu's mouth and he slurped the rest hanging from his mouth.

"Mmmmmm! Great job once again Levy. I'm gonna miss having you cook for me." Natsu said as he grinned at her.

"Oh. It's no problem. I'm sure you've helped me out more times than I could possibly repay you. This doesn't have to be the last time. I would be happy to come over and cook for you whenever." Levy said while blushing. "Come on. There's plenty more where that came from.

Levy kept feeding Natsu the noodles little by little and was enjoying every moment of it. Once the chicken and noodles were all gone, she slowly fed him the broth with a small spoon. Once she was done feeding him, she went back to the kitchen to bring out her bowl of ramen to eat. She took her time trying to prolong this moment as much as possible. The two conversed a little throughout the meal.

_'I should probably seal the deal now. I have been taking care of him for a month and now he's finally all healed up. He has to see me differently by now. Curse that child for blocking my advances! Now's the perfect opportunity. Who knows when that sea hag disguised as a mermaid will show up.'_ Levy though nervously. Once she finished her lunch she turned to face Natsu .

"Natsu...Before we head to the doctor...I need to talk to you about something." Levy said slowly while staring at Natsu longingly.

Natsu noticed that her arms were slowly closing around him as if she was attempting to prevent him from escaping this situation. Fortunately Natsu jumped back away from the couch to avoid her grasp.

_'Shit. that was close.'_ Natsu thought relieved.

"I'm sorry Levy. Can it wait? I'm really anxious to get my cast and bandages off. I'll race you there!" Natsu said nervously before bolting out the door.

Levy pouted as she saw him run in the distance.

"Damn him and his quick escapes."

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"I'M BACK!"

Everyone currently at the guild turned to see Natsu standing in the doorway without his cast and bandaged shoulder. He was finally back.

"Natsu!" Multiple people cheered and surrounded Natsu. Everyone was talking at once saying how happy they were to see him.

"Great to see you back to your old self."

"It's been really down here without you."

"You look as good as new."

"NAAATSUUUU!" Wendy squealed as she charged through the crowd and leaped into Natsu's arms. Natsu caught her and gave her a big hug that he couldn't do for a long time. Wendy began to plant small kisses all around his face.

"Hahahaha! Wendy knock it off that tickles!" Natsu said trying to contain his laughter. All of the ladies at Fairy Tail were gushing over how cute the little scene was.

"I'm so glad you're all better Mashu. I love you so so much!" Wendy exclaimed with pure joy while rubbing her face against his like she did when she was four.

Everyone made a path for the Master as he got up from the bar and walked over to Natsu.

"Glad to have you back my boy! Have you made a full recovery?" The Master asked Natsu.

"Sure did. I feel awesome." Natsu exclaimed while setting Wendy down. "Also, I got this cool looking scar now. Check it!" Natsu took part of his vest off to show off the mark on his right shoulder where the halberd had stabbed him. It was a straight line that stopped right above his chest.

"SO MANLY!" Elfman roared at the sight of Natsu's scar.

"Your manly meter just skyrocketed Natsu! It's even better than the scar on your neck." Elfman said as he and Natsu high-fived each other.

"Thanks bro. I had a feeling you would say something like that." Natsu replied.

"It looks so much more manlier than mine." Elfman said pointing out the stitched scar below his right eye. "Anyways let's get this celebration started. Mira and Lisanna keep the drinks coming!

"You got it big brother Elf!" Lisanna cheered happily.

Mira and Lisanna were handing out beer mugs to everyone. Even Natsu decided to have a beer with his best buds instead of his usual mug of fire. Natsu, Elfman, Gajeel, and Gray raised their mugs in honor of Natsu's return.

"To Natsu!" The three members cheered for their buddy's return.

After the four friends downed their drinks it was time to get down to business.

"It's about time you returned Salamander. I've been itching for a brawl these past few weeks." Gajeel challenged Natsu.

"Is that so because that's just what I need right now."

"Hang on Iron Dragon." Elfman interjected. "I can get the first crack at him." Elfman sat down and set his arm on the table with his open palm extended. "Let's say we break in that recovered arm Natsu."

"Now we're talking!" Natsu yelled loudly. "Let's go buddy!" Natsu slammed his arm on the table and wrapped his hand around Elfman's. The two began trying hard to push the other back.

While the two were arm wrestling. Levy walked into the guild panting very fast.

"Levy? Why are you so out of breath?" Lucy asked the solid-script mage.

"Natsu ran out...of the doctor's...office so fast...couldn't keep up." Levy said panting in between breaths. She was so tired that she face-planted on the ground. It she had stayed conscious, she would probably be lecturing Natsu about not arm wrestling right after getting his cast off.

"Oh Levy." Lucy remarked as she dragged Levy off to recover.

Elfman was slightly dominating in the arm-wrestling power struggle. Natsu was trying hard to push Elfman back, but Elfman was still more muscular. Both mages were now sweating profusely. In an instant, Natsu gave in and Elfman slapped his hand down so hard that it crashed through the table completely shattering it.

Natsu quickly emerged from the rumble and rubbed his right arm. "Damn. This arms needs a good workout. It's probably gotten weak from all the inactivity."

"Don't worry pal. We got just the solution." Elfman grinned after being done with the warm-up. "LET'S GO MEN!"

**"Beast Arm: Black Bull!" **Elfman's take over magic transformed his right arm into that of a more muscular, black beast's arm.

**"Iron Dragon's Club!" **Gajeel turned his arm into a long steel club.

**"Ice-Make: Battle Axe!" **Gray created a large axe out of ice.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **Natsu set his fist ablaze.

The four mages stared each other during ready to strike at any moment. Everyone in the guild was watching them waiting for the chaotic brawl to begin.

Mirajane sighed. "Here we go again."

"Just when I was about to catch up with all of the damage bills to the guild hall." Master Makarov whined with tears flowing down his face in a comical way.

_'It's been too long since I've been in one of these.'_ Natsu thought with his toothy grin.

"MAAAAANNNNNNN!" Elfman swung his beastly arm with his warcry while the other mages released their respective attacks. The four attacks collided in the center and the rest is history.

* * *

**The Next Morning,**

Natsu awoke in a very uncomfortable manner. He is currently laying atop a wooden table with a beer mug as his pillow. Also, He had Wendy laying on top of him providing a soft cushion for her.

_'At least she's comfortable.' _Natsu thought ah he ran his fingers through the long blue hair of his little sister. Wendy slept happily with a smile on her face knowing she was right by her big brother.

Natsu was grateful that no other Grimoire Heart members tried to attack them while he was recovering. He was so relieved that she didn't get hurt too bad by Akeno's attack. Natsu didn't like the act Akeno committed, but he knew that she did not intend to hurt her. He was a very forgiving person and wasn't known to hold grudges. Still, that incident is a grim reminder that Natsu may not always be able to protect Wendy . He can't always be by her side and what if she gets attacked when she is all alone?

_'I wish I could could prevent you from coming in harm's way, but let's face it. There's always gonna be a stronger enemy that will be challenging for me. We will get stronger together. I will train you even harder to prepare you for this cruel world. You've already learned a few of the sky dragon slayer spells at a young age. The stronger you are, the less I will have to worry. One day you will grow from my baby sister into a very powerful dragon slayer just like me.'_

Natsu smiled as he began looking towards the future. He wasn't one to get hung up on the past. He looked at his past failures as motivation to get even stronger. It can be scary and exciting at the same time. He had a close call with death, but now has a reason to develop new techniques and learn new attacks. To him, his magic has no boundaries.

Lisanna suddenly walked into the guild hall and noticed Natsu awake.

"Good morning Natsu. Looks like you had a sleepover here with everyone else." Lisanna spoke cheerfully.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her. He slowly moved Wendy off of him and got up to see many of the members scattered all over the place.

Cana was sleeping in a pile of beer barrels. Juvia was cuddling up next to Gray. Gajeel and Elfman looked really beat up from the large brawl last night, and Erza was face-planted in a piece of strawberry cake on the table.

'_Wow. That was one hell of night. Even Erza stuck around the entire time. I think Cana might have broken her record based on her fortress of barrels. Ha! Look at Gray and Juvia. Where's the camera? It's blackmail time!'_ Natsu thought.

"By the Natsu. Why is there a bird on your head?" Lisanna asked out of curiosity.

"Huh?" Natsu uttered as a white feather floated down in front of his face. He looked up and saw the small white head of a bird perched on top of him. The bird then began pecking vigorously on Natsu's hard noggin.

"Ow! Cut it out you damn woodpecker!" Natsu yelled angrily as he snatched the bird from his head. Natsu examined the bird and noticed a small piece of paper tied to one of it's legs.

"The hell?" Natsu untied the the note and flung the bird off to the side

Lisanna pouted at Natsu in disapproval. "Natsu! Don't hurt the poor birdie."

"Yeah yeah." Natsu replied as he opened up the note and read it.

_'Meet at the abandoned shrine in Magnolia.'_ Natsu read the note in his thoughts. _'Who could have sent... Wait shrine. Could it be her?'_

"What does the note say Natsu?"

Natsu quickly got up and ran past Lisanna. "Can't talk. Must answer random bird message. Look after Wendy." He said swiftly as he dashed out of the guild.

"Hey Wait! Get your butt back here and help me clean up this mess!" Lisanna screamed after Natsu remarking the current state of the guild.

Flipped-over tables, broken chairs, and shattered beer mugs littered the floor. There was food smeared on the walls. There was even one of Gajeel's steel clubs stuck in the ceiling.

"Ugh. Why does he always have to rush into things like that. I was hoping he would lose that habit once he became a S-class mage. I bet he did that just to get out of cleaning. I can't do all this by myself. Where's Mira?" Lisanna searched the room for her big sister. She eventually found her passed out underneath the bar.

Lisanna smirked upon a sinister idea. "You're all in for a rude awakening."

Lisanna grabbed two frying pans from the kitchen and started clanging them together.

"Get up you meanies and help me clean up this mess!"

* * *

Natsu ran to the other side of town in search of the abandoned shrine. He remembered that it was in a more remote part of Magnolia very close to the forest. After an hour of running around he found the shrine atop a hill with a stone staircase leading up to it.

The shrine had a rooftop covered in black shingles with white panels around the walls and a wooden fence surrounding the structure. Nastu ran up the staircase and slowly opened the sliding the doors to finding two figures hidden in blue cloaks kneeling at a small wooden table.

"I see you got my message." A familiar voice spoke from one of the cloaked figures.

Natsu smirked upon realization. "I knew it was you."

Both figures took off their cloaks to reveal Akeno and Meredy.

"Hi there." Akeno giggled and smiled at Natsu while Meredy kept a serious expression.

"I have to say I'm surprised to see you here so soon. I guess you meant it when you said you wanted to see me again." Natsu replied.

"You bet. After how you helped me. How could I not?"

"By the way. Who's the new girl?" Natsu pointed at the pink-haired girl.

"She's my partner that joined me in leaving Grimoire Heart."

"I have a name!" Meredy exclaimed

"I was getting to that. calm down."

"Her name is Meredy." Akeno announced. "Please sit down." Akeno pointed to one of the cushions by the table.

Natsu started walking towards the table but stopped when he heard the sound of his stomach grumbling. Akeno giggled as he clutched his stomach in embarrasment.

"Sorry. I didn't have breakfast yet. You couldn't have asked me to meet you at a restaurant?"

"No. Unfortunately we have to remain hidden. We may be disbanded from Grimoire Heart, but the Magic Council knows who we are. If we are spotted the council will likely hunt us down and put us in prison."

"I see. In that case, how about I run out and bring us back some food. If you guys are out on the run, I would imagine you must be starving."

"That sounds great. We really appreciate it."

"Be right back." Natsu said as he ran out of the shrine.

Once he was gone Meredy gave Akeno a piece of her mind. "Why didn't you me tell your friend was the fire dragon slayer! Why is he your friend in the first place! Of all the people you could have asked, it had to be him!"

"What other people? We don't have any other connections. I didn't force you to come with me." Akeno replied in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, but I didn't think life on the run would this hard. It's hard to make a new life when you have to remain hidden the whole time."

"I admit. I didn't really think this through, but I couldn't stand being in that guild any longer. We'll figure something out eventually.

Meredy looked at Akeno with a serious expression. "When I asked why you wanted to quit the guild, you said a friend helped you realize that. Were you referring to the fire dragon slayer?

"Yes and his name is Natsu!" Akeno said defensively not liking the way Meredy was speaking of Natsu.

Meredy looked at her strangely. "How did you get so close to him. He was just some target. If you failed the mission again, doesn't that mean he defeated you again."

"Not exactly."

"Explain." Meredy demanded

"I managed to defeat him and I was about to finish him off...but I couldn't do it.

Meredy gasped at the realization. Akeno had never brought up what actually happened. "Why?!"

"It's true that he did fight against me, but it seemed like he was also trying to save me at the same time. When he let me live the first time, he was concerned because I was crying. He could tell I was suffering and he wanted to help me. I couldn't kill him after what he's done for me. Even though I nearly killed him and hurt his little sister, he was still willing to forgive me. That is why I wanted to see him again. I know that we can trust him." Akeno smiled remembering the last time she was with Natsu at this shrine.

Meredy was astounded. She never expected Akeno to form this kind of relationship with Natsu after she was so determined to kill him. She wasn't ready to trust him, but Akeno was right. They didn't have anyone else to talk to.

"I still don't like this, but I will go along with it for now. I hope you know what you are doing."

"Thanks Meredy. You won't regret it."

"You know I was wondering how you escaped from him again since I assumed he defeated you twice. I just assumed you caught him off guard by seducing him with those things." Meredy teased Akeno while pointing at her giant breasts.

Akeno frowned at Meredy. "Very funny. I did have to sed...okay maybe I did, but it was unintentional and it wasn't to save my life."

"Interesting." Meredy smirked at Akeno.

"Oh you think you're so clever."

* * *

Natsu, Akeno, and Meredy were sitting down at the small wooden table. Natsu watched in awe as Akeno and Meredy wolfed down the food he had brought them. They had been on the run for a month and have a had a hard time finding food.

_'Did they just ask me to come so I could bring them food.'_ Natsu thought in annoyance.

"Thanks for treating us Natsu. We really appreciate it." Akeno thanked Natsu as she bowed before him.

Natsu smiled at her. "Sure thing. Glad I could help." Natsu thought he was too nice for own good at times, but then he remembered how much she has suffered. Deep down he really did want to see Akeno again. It was bad enough how she was treated before, but now she has to live her life in hiding. He wished there was a way to help her predicament. The Master's good heart really has rubbed off on Natsu.

"So you actually stood up to your "so-called" father. How did it feel?" Natsu asked Akeno.

"I felt more powerful than I ever have in my life. It felt like the passion and confidence I felt made my magic even stronger as it poured out of my body. I feel like that there's power in me that's always been contained and it was just released when I finally stood up to him." Akeno said strongly.

Natsu smirked her in because he knew exactly what she was talking about. "I understand what you mean. You felt so much stronger because you expressed openly how you felt." Akeno looked at him in wonderment.

"What do you mean by that."

Meredy was curious as well. "Yes. Please elaborate."

"I mean that when you keep your emotions bottled it the same goes for your magic. Your magic is part of who you are and it reflects how you feel. That's why my flames grow so much stronger with my passion and anger. If you doubt yourself or feel insecure, you will never know your true potential."

Akeno really thought about Natsu's words.

"Could I really become stronger? Could my doubt and fear have been holding me back? He's right!" Akeno recalled how much weaker she felt when she was scared of Natsu's flames, but when she felt angry her power rose exponentially. She has doubted herself a lot and felt insecure for a long time with how Zancrow has been abusing her physically and verbally.

"You are a surprisingly wise person. I did not expect this from you." Meredy said to Natsu emotionless.

"Um...thanks." Natsu replied. _'I think I was complimented and insulted at the same time.'_ He thought.

"Yes. You really have a way with words." Akeno said.

"I try...Anyways I'm glad you were able to stand up to him. You must have been very courageous to do that. In fact, both of you are very brave for abandoning the place you called home to venture out with just the two of you. I understand it must be difficult to live your lives in hiding."

"Yes. In fact. it's probably best that we don't stay here too long. We have to keep moving or else people may catch on to us." Akeno said

"Oh. I see. Will I see you again?"

Akeno frowned. "I don't know. I want to keep seeing you, but I didn't think how hard it would be to live life outside of the guild. I don't want to get you into any trouble."

"It's alright. I don't regret helping you. I just wish there was a way I could help you more. You really think the council will punish you that badly?"

"Most likely. It's true that me and Meredy have just recently become part of the elite Seven Kin of Purgatory, but our names are now out there."

"Akeno is correct." Meredy interjected. "During our time as part of the Seven Kin we were asked to perform raids on certain towns for our missions. We have done things I am not proud of."

Natsu looked grim. "Does that mean I wouldn't have been your first time taking a life?"

"Yes. We both had to kill people during those raids. I didn't think anything of it before, but I feel awful now knowing that I did it for that awful man. I may have just been following his orders, but I still had a choice." Akeno said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I will try to offer you advice, but I wouldn't have any experience. I think that if you're feeling that awful it may not be such a bad thing."

"What are you talking about? Why would this feeling be of any good to me. I've killed people and thought nothing of it. I must be a terrible person. I deserve to be in jail." Akeno said in between sobs.

"If you think you don't care about the people you killed then why are you crying?" Akeno looked at Natsu with interest.

"I told you that I hate to see people cry. I don't like because it probably means that you're suffering. If you're feeling awful what you did, then you obviously cared for the people you killed. The world can be a cruel place at times. You can't bring any of those people back, but you know what you did was wrong. You were just doing what you thought was right."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course. It doesn't change my opinion of you at all. Don't you dare call yourself a terrible person." Natsu said firmly.

Akeno began to smile and blush lightly. "I'm glad I came to see you again. You have such a big heart and you say such sweet things. I just wish you could convince the council to forgive us."

Natsu's eyes suddenly shot open. "That's it!"

"Huh?" Both Akeno and Meredy said surprised by Natsu's outburst of excitement.

"Maybe I could convince the council to forgive you. I usually haven't been on the best terms with the council myself, but recently I have taking a lot of helpful jobs. Also, I played a big part in helping take down the Oracion Seis. The council was so grateful that they offered me one favor.

"I remember that. You helped defeat the Oracion Seis?" Meredy was astounded.

"Sure did."

"You could actually get the council to let us roam freely?" Akeno asked.

"It's possible, but I will only do it if you guys promise to join Fairy Tail."

Akeno couldn't believe what he just asked. He actually trusted them enough to be apart of his own guild. She could actually get to be with him.

"Why would you want us to be apart of your guild?" Meredy asked suspiciously.

"I think Fairy Tail would be the best home for anybody. There you will be surrounded by a lot of friendly and supporting people. We treat everybody like a part of the Fairy Tail family. It's the perfect place for you to begin a new life."

"But you barely even know us. In fact you just met me." Meredy pointed out.

"Exactly. What better way to get to know you that have you join our guild. I trust Akeno enough so I should give you a chance since you two are friends."

Natsu stood up and extended his hand. "What do you say?" He asked with a welcoming smile.

Akeno stared at Natsu's hand for a while . The man she had tried to kill twice was now going out of his way to help her and Meredy. He had complete faith in them even though they have only met a few times. She could start over again, make new friends and atone for what she has done. Akeno hadn't felt this happy in a long time. She couldn't find any words to say how grateful she was so she did the next best thing.

Akeno completely avoided Natsu's hand and instead wrapped her whole arms around his muscular body with tears coming down her eyes. Natsu didn't mind these tears because he knew they were in happiness.

"I guess... I will take that as a yes." Natsu said nervously feeling his face heat up as well.

"Please. Don't say anything. Just let me stay like this for a while." Akeno said as she brought Natsu back down and leaned against his chest with her eyes shut. Natsu returned the embrace to comfort her as well.

"Um...you guys know I'm still here right?" Meredy put in awkwardly.

* * *

**The story is really rolling now. Where will things go from here?**

**Review Responses: **

**Reaper495: Thanks. I'm really glad that you are enjoying it.**

**ValinNight: Hope you were satisfied with how the two reunited.**

**amvman52: Thanks a bunch mate!**

**fangs of death: Glad that you are still enjoying it.**

**InTheLifeOfJake: I was planning on only doing a Fairy Tail fanfic after this, but I'm open to other ideas. That is an awesome catchphrase! It may seem slow right now, but they're relationship will start to progress faster.**

**god's executioner REBORN: It's a little late to add that in and that sounds like a large team. Though, you will see Laxus and Gajeel in battle later on (not against each other).**

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**See you guys next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome To Fairy Tail!

Chapter 11: Welcome To Fairy Tail!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

We currently find Natsu standing in the court room of the Magic Council Fiore Branch Building. In front of him is a large podium where all of the members of the Magic Council are sitting. All of the members are using thought projection to appear at the branch building from the Magic Council Headquarters. Akeno and Meredy are standing a few feet behind him wearing magic-restraining handcuffs. Akeno was wearing a formal black kimono while Meredy wore her usual uniform with the red cape. Master Makarov is sitting in the front row of the several stands used for the public. The rest of the stands are completely empty with only those four people before the magic council. Master Makarov insisted on overseeing this trial to know the outcome immediately.

"I believe that we are ready to begin the trial now." The chairman Gran Doma announced. "You may speak Natsu Dragneel."

"Okay. Before I get to the point, I have a couple of questions to ask. First off...WHY THE HELL AM I IN HANDCUFFS!" Natsu shouted with tick marks on his head while raising his hands ups.

"Mr. Dragneel! You will calm yourself now or you will be asked to leave!" The councilman known as Org roared. "That kind of behavior is exactly why we had you wear those handcuffs. You are very unstable and have caused damages to this building on multiple occasions."

Natsu whipped his head back from hearing Akeno and Meredy snickering behind me. By the time he turned around, they were just looking around the room and whistling.

_'Oh what the hell you laughing at.'_ Natsu thought now getting annoyed. Still he knew he would get nowhere acting like this.

"I apologize for my outburst. You shouldn't have to worry about me wrecking the place no more. I'm a new man ever since I became S-class." Natsu said sincerely trying to get the council back on his side.

This caused all of the members mouths' to drop. The last thing they would expect from Natsu is an apology. "I see. Good to know that you are finally showing more respect in front of us. What would be your second question?" Org asked after recovering from the initial shock.

"My second question would be why we had to turn this thing into some big trial? You guys already promised to grant me one favor after the Oracion Seis incident.

"You are correct Mr. Dragneel, but we did not anticipate you asking for something as serious as this. Personally, I am surprised you didn't ask us to forget all of the damage bills sent to your guild from your many missions. Honestly, we thought you had forgotten about that favor." Councilman Yajima said.

Makarov's eyes suddenly shot open."Excuse me...Natsu! Why didn't you tell you could have asked for that! Is it too late to change your mind?! Please! I'm begging you!" Makarov pleaded as he was now on his knees in front of Natsu with his hands clasped together and tears streaming down in a comical fashion.

Natsu gave the Master an annoyed look. "Oh really Master because you seemed completely on board with this once you got to meet the girls."

Makarov stopped crying and looked away from everybody in embarrasment. "By whatever do you mean by dear boy?" He said nervously.

Natsu just narrowed his eyes at him.

* * *

**Flashback**

Natsu and Master Makarov were walking up the stone steps to the abandoned shrine.

"I really appreciate you considering this Master. I understand you wanting to meet the people I'm talking about."

"Thanks for your understanding my boy. This matter will affect the entire guild. This is a risky move we are making considering our situation with Grimoire Heart. Still, if your willing to accept the person that tried to kill you, then I know you must have complete faith in them."

"I feel bad about putting the guild at risk, but I would also feel bad if I didn't try and help Akeno. Don't get me wrong. I considered that she may just be making up that stuff about her master to get close to us. Though the way she said it made my gut believe that she was telling the truth. I can tell that she truly is suffering and needs guidance at this time."

Makarov smiled at Natsu. "Looks like you have been listening to some of the things I've said. It's hard to believe you have matured this much. You're able to look deep inside of people and look past what they've done. That's a wonderful view on life Natsu. Please hang on to that."

Natsu smiled his toothy grin back at the Master. "You got it!"

_'I just wish Laxus could have a similar view on life.' _Master Makarov thought as the two approached the shrine. The two stopped abruptly when Natsu placed his hand on the Master's shoulder.

"One more thing before we go on in Master. I'm gonna ask that you try to keep yourself in control." Natsu said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry Natsu. I'm still furious with Grimoire Heart, but you said these two mages have abandoned their guild showing that they must resent their actions. I can't forgive the action of badly hurting two of my children, but I will not take my fury out on her. From what you said, I know that she did do that of her own free will." The Master spoke quietly just in case the two could hear them from inside the shrine.

"I know Master. That's not what I'm referring to."

"Oh...then what are you referring to?" The Master asked being very confused now.

Natsu was silent for a moment trying to figure out the best way to put this. "Um...I'm aware of your behavior when...you first meet beautiful women...could you please...not act that way here?" Natsus cheeks grew red out of embarrassment.

"Natsu. This is a serious matter. What kind of person do you think I am" The Master felt offended that Natsu would think he would do that in a situation like this.

"You're right. Sorry Gramps. Lets head on in."

Natsu slid open the door to the shrine open to find Akeno and Meredy waiting for them. Both of them were in their more casual attire since they have been living on the run for a while. Akeno just wore a plain white t-shirt with red sweatpants. The t-shirt really made her chest pop out. Meredy wore a pink t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Good to see you again Natsu. I'm glad you came back so soon." Akeno said sweetly.

"Yeah. Well the sooner we get this done the better. My guild master just wants to meet you guys before we consider asking the magic council."

"That sounds acceptable." Meredy said formally.

"You want to introduce yourself Master?...Master?...Hello."

Master Makarov forgot what he just a said a few seconds ago and was frozen staring at Akeno's bountiful bosom poking out her white t-shirt. He had never been in the presence of breasts that big in his life. They even surpassed Erza's.

_'Holy bazongas. Are those real!'_ The Master thought.

"I'm sorry. It feels uncontrollably warm in here." The Master said nervously with his face getting red and starting to sweat. He was having a hard time trying to keep himself in control.

Natsu noticed this and slapped his forehead. _'Thanks a lot Master.'_

"Are you feeling alright?" Akeno asked the uncomfortable Master.

"Oh yes. Don't worry about me young lady. Allow me to introduce myself." The Master began to slowly walk towards Akeno and Meredy who were now standing up. "My name is Makarov Dreyer, Fairy Tail's third guild master. Nice to meet you." He extended his right hand waiting for Akeno to shake it.

Akeno let out a small gasp and started to blush.

"Is something wrong." Master Makarov asked concernedly.

"No...It's just that...Your right hand is groping my breast." Akeno said feeling a little embarrassed.

The Master looked away from Akeno's face and was horrified to see his right hand had extended all the way to Akeno's right breast and was cupping it.

"Oh...It would appear so."

"Also, Your left hand is grabbing my butt."

Makarov looked down even lower and his left hand had also extended and it was indeed grasping Akeno's butt

"I see...I'm terribly sorry...My hands seem to have a mind of their own...And I can't seem to stop." There were no words that could describe the awkwardness in that room.

Meredy finally made a move and shot her foot across The Master's head sending him flying into the wall with blood gushing from his nose and a large bump on his head. "GET YOUR DISGUSTING HANDS OFF OF HER YOU PERVERTED GEEZER!" She shouted ferociously. Natsu was taken aback by her outburst. She was normally so calm and used formal language so that was definitely unexpected.

"Dang."_ 'So she does have some form of a personality.' _Natsu thought that last part.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted them. Their entire guild must be filled with lecherous men with him as their leader. You think just because you're such a powerful wizard that you can do what you want with women..." Meredy started to rant off to a confused Makarov with his eyes spinning in a dizzy manner. That powerful kick really caught him by surprise. Akeno walked over to Natsu while those two were busy.

"I'm sorry you had to see that side of her. Trust me. She's a lot friendly once she trusts you." Akeno spoke to Natsu.

"Good to know. I'm terribly sorry for my master. I guarantee that he doesn't always behave like this." Natsu bowed down before Akeno apologizing for his guild master's shenanigans.

"Don't worry about it. It's happened to me before, but don't that let discourage you. Since you're so special to me, I will make an exception just for you."

Natsu's body shot back up with a blank look in case he misunderstood her. "Excuse me." He deadpanned.

Akeno began to smile with lustful intent. "It's alright. After all you've done for me I think you deserve a big reward. They're all yours." She said playfully as she placed her hands under her breasts offering them to Natsu.'

_'Where did this come from! Shit! I don't think I'm mentally prepared for this side of Akeno.' _Natsu panicked.

"What the hell are you doing Akeno!" Meredy shouted as she pushed the two away from each other. "Don't just offer yourself to him. He's probably a pervert just like his master. I have an idea. Hit me with your dragon-slayer magic while I form a sensory link with that old fool."

"Huh?" Natsu was confused.

"Her magic is...interesting. Come on Meredy. You're overreacting."

"No Mira! I swear I didn't take those pictures. I just found them in Sorcerer Weekly. Please don't hurt me!" The Master babbled on still delirious from that kick.

"Aw come on!" Natsu shouted with tick marks on his head.

* * *

**End Flashback**

"Oh for shame Maki." Councilman Yajima said while shaking his head side to side at Makarov.

"What's the big idea! I thought we were friends!" Makarov replied.

"Enough of this nonsense! Let's get back to the matter at hand." Chairman Gran Doma announced. "Org. Please read off the profiles we gathered."

"Yes Chairman. The mages in questions are Akeno Himejima and Meredy Milkovich. Is this correct?" Org asked the two girls while holding their paperwork in his hands.

"Yes sir." Both girls responded politely.

"Thank you. Both of you are recognized as part of the elite task force known as The Seven Kin of Purgatory in the dark guild Grimoire Heart. You claimed that both of you have been members of the guild for at least six years, but have just joined The Seven Kin three months ago. Also, you have been disbanded from the guild for about a month now. Would you two say that you played a less important role in Grimoire Heart?"

"That is correct. We were given less important tasks given our lack of experience and age compared to the rest of the guild. We barely contributed to the main goals of the guild." Akeno said.

"Is that what you claim? Even so, we have gathered reports of Grimoire Heart raiding three towns during the two month period you were part of the Seven Kin. These reports claim that all of these raids have accumulated hundreds of lost lives with only minimal surviving witnesses. Some witnesses have reported members of the Seven Kin leading every raid and others describing you two. Do you both admit that you participated in every one of these raids?"

Both Akeno and Meredy were silent for a moment with grim faces. It was hard for them to believe that so many lives were lost in the few missions they participated in. They were only responsible for a small portion of the dead, but they still witnessed all of their corpses. People of all ages littered the destroyed towns. Grandparents, mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, uncles, aunts, no one was spared. They felt responsible for destroying all of those families. They could have saved at least some of them from the wrath of the other members. How can they justify their reasons? Do they deserve to be allowed to roam free?

"Yes." Meredy finally said for both of them. "We participated in all three raids during that two month period."

"Despite your short involvement, you were still present for much destruction and many casualties. With that said and despite our promise to Natsu Dragneel, what reasons do you have for leaving Grimoire Heart? What do you hope to accomplish? Most importantly, why should we trust you?"

That was a good question. Why should they be trusted? What insurance is there that they won't just turn on everybody? What if this is all part of a big plan? Both the girls and the council are in a really difficult position.

"We left because we realized how foolish we were to blindly follow the Master of that guild. We just did whatever he told us and didn't question it. We were both treated poorly by members of the guild as well. We are ready to find new lives and try to atone for what we have done. I know it is hard for you to trust us, but we are prepared to do anything to prove our loyalty to you." Akeno said as she and Meredy bowed before the council.

"Well said. What is your decision Chairman Gran Doma?" Org asked/

"Since you are willing to prove your loyalty then I have some conditions in order to approve this decision. If you are to join Fairy Tail, you will disclose any useful information you have on Grimoire Heart to The Magic Council. We are still unclear of their primary motives and they must be stopped. Are you prepared do that?

"We are fully prepared to do so. We are far from friendly terms with them now." Akeno said in a serious tone.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Also, do keep in mind that Fairy Tail has many powerful mages besides Mr. Dragneel here. I'm sure they will all be keeping a close eye on you two and they will be prepared for any signs of betrayal. On that subject in mind, I have something to ask of you Natsu Dragneel.

"Yes Chairman Gran Doma?" Natsu asked politely.

"Since you are the one asking to let these two mages join your guild, I see it fit that you be the one responsible for them. This means that you will escort them on every job they go on and take note of their behavior and actions until we say otherwise. Understand this, if they do anything unlawful, it will be held on your head. Are you prepared to take this responsibility Natsu?

"You bet I am. I will not go back on my word. I have complete faith in them." Natsu said in a determined tone. Akeno smiled at Natsu's response.

"Very well then. I hereby grant your request Natsu Dragneel. Akeno Himejima and Meredy Milkovich will no longer be wanted by The Magic Council and will be allowed to join Fairy Tail. You are all dismissed." Chairman Gran Doma announced.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"Everyone listen up! I have an announcement!" The Master called out to everybody in the guild. Everyone's attention was now focused on him as he stood on the bar-top with Natsu sitting on a bar stool next to him.

"If this is about me stealing those ten missing barrels of alcohol, I'm sorry." Cana admitted due to her buzz.

"You did what!"

"Nothing!"

"I'll be angry about that later. There are more pressing matters right now." Both him and Natsu were worried about how the guild would take this news He spent the last hour discussing with Natsu and the girls on how they're going to put this.

"Today, we are going to welcome two new members to the Fairy Tail family." The Master announced to the whole guild. Their natural reaction would be to cheer as loud as they could. New members always called for a celebration.

"First Natsu's back and now this. The good news just keeps on coming."

"Alright! I can't wait to test their manliness!"

"I can't wait to make some new friends!"

"Not just one, but two! We just keep growing and growing!"

Everybody was enthusiastic about the new members except one particular table. This table consisted of the Thunder Legion which was rarely seen hanging around the guild.

Laxus scoffed. "Whatever. They're probably nothing special. This guild doesn't need anymore weaklings. If anything, we should be getting rid of some members."

Natsu heard Laxus with his sensitive ears and started to clench his hands in anger. He would to put that aside because he had more important things to worry about.

"Alright everyone settle down. There's some things I need to mention before introducing the new members!" The Master shouted out. Everyone soon got quiet.

"Just hear me out. Try to be understanding of what I am about to say." Everyone was getting really interested now.

"These two mages are former members of the dark guild, Grimoire Heart. One of them happens to be the mage that tried to assassinate Natsu." He put bluntly.

There was no sound in the room. Everyone still remained silent. Their mouths were open, but no sound was coming out.

Now the guild was filled with voices of confusion and outrage.

"What the hell are you saying old man!"

"How can you even joke about that?!"

"Forget what I said! This is terrible news!"

"After what they did to Natsu! How can you do this to him...

"Actually Natsu asked them to come. He even got the Magic Council to allow to join." Master interjected.

Again there was dead silence in the room from an even more shocking development.

Natsu turned his head towards Master with a look of betrayal. "Don't put all the attention on me!"

"This was your doing! So you take responsibility!" Makarov argued back wanting to bail out of the role.

"This is not how we rehearsed this!"

Everybody in the building sweat dropped as Natsu and Makarov argued.

"Fine. Let's just get this done. Did you really have to mention the one that almost killed me?" Natsu complained.

"I may have been a bit blunt, but they were going to find out eventually." Master replied.

"Okay look guys. Let me try to shorten this down." Everyone tuned in to Natsu as they were eager to find out what he would say.

"This Grimoire Heart mage did come close to killing me, but she chose to spare me. She let me live because I helped her realize how bad her life was in Grimoire Heart. This convinced her to quit the guild, but she had to remain hidden due to still being a dark mage. I wanted to give her a chance at a better life so I used my favor from The Magic Council to get her off the wanted list. And here we are...Oh and her friend tagged along too." Natsu briefly summarized.

"Leave it to the kid to make friends with the enemy. This is the kind of softness that's destroying Fairy Tail! How fucking stupid are you!" Laxus shouted angrily at Natsu.

"That little twerp thinks he can make decisions like that." Evergreen commented.

"I hope those two mages turn on him so he learns his lesson." Bickslow said.

"Are you all so blind to this criminal's actions! This is an act of betrayal! I want that this lowlife banished from the guild immediately! I demand just-" Freed's preaching was cut off when a steel club rammed straight into his face. A loud thud was heard as Freed's body slammed into the wall. Natsu was about to say something, but wanted to see how this would play out.

"I've had enough of you talking shit about my rival pretty-boy. I don't care how crazy it may sound I respect what he's doing. He allowed me to join the guild even after I tried to kill him. I'll stand by his decision and kick the ass of anyone who disagrees him." Gajeel threatened.

Elfman was now beside Gajeel in his **Full-Body Takeover: Beast Soul**. He towered over the The Thunder Legion with a furious look on his beastly face

**"You guys ain't even half the man Natsu is! Try saying something else about my pal! You'll regret it!"** The whole guild shook as Elfman bellowed and slammed his closed fist into his other one.

Gray soon joined them. Cold air blew off him as he got into the stance for his **Ice-Magic Magic. **

"Natsu has done more for Fairy Tail than anyone else here. He is the heart and soul of this guild. This idea may be crazy, but I know he means well. If you have the nerve to insult him, then you jerks obviously have no idea what Fairy Tail is all about!"

Natsu smiled in relief at the scene before him. Even if the whole guild turned against him, Natsu's friends would still be there to back him up. Everyone's attitude changed at what they just heard. They remembered what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard. It is a guild that can a home to anyone no matter their background. This is a risk they must take to preserve the honor of their guild. Natsu was known for having the craziest ideas, but everything usually works out in the end.

Erza was the first one to step up and walk over to Natsu. He had expected her to be furious with him, but she looked at him with respect.

"Natsu."

"Yeah Erza." He replied casually.

"I'm not comfortable with this decision, but I will trust your judgement and go along with it." Erza had never treated Natsu with this much respect. It seems like she was finally accepting him as a S-class mage and a formidable opponent.

"Thanks Erza." Natsu replied and smiled at his former mentor.

Everybody wasn't cheering like before, but they said their words of support.

"If Natsu's willing to forgive these people, then we should give them a chance."

"He actually went to straight to The Magic Council, he must have faith in them."

"It would be bad for our rep if we turned these people away."

Laxus gritted his teeth in anger at the support they gave Natsu. "Enough of this bullshit! You're all a bunch of losers like the pink-haired runt! We're out of this dump!" Laxus stormed off with his team behind him. Freed tried to hide his face in shame from all the bruises he got from Gajeel.

Natsu's gang looked at him expecting some orders. "Don't bother guys. They're not worth it." Natsu reassured them. "Still, thanks for having my back like always." He said sincerely as he gave them a thumbs up which they gladly returned. "And thank you everybody. I think this is a hard thing to accept, but I know it will work out in the end. You girls can come out now!" Natsu called out out to the backroom giving Akeno and Meredy the ok to come out.

The two girls emerged from the backroom wearing the same formal attire from earlier that day. Now that the situation was calm again, The Master took over.

"I would like to introduce the two new members of the Fairy Tail family. Akeno Himejima and Meredy Milkovich." Both of the girls stepped forward and bowed before everybody.

"Please to meet you all. thank you for giving us the opportunity to be a part of your guild." They both said sincerely.

The mood was marginally better on the guys side once they got a look at Akeno. It was doubtful that they even noticed Meredy right next to her. Every man in the guild was entranced by her beauty while the women were ready to hit them all over the head.

"Maybe we were a bit off harsh, everybody deserves a second chance!"

"I'm so sorry if we offended you, let me make it up to you with dinner!"

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Consider yourself a member of our family!"

Every guy in the guild began crowding around Akeno while Meredy watched with tick marks on her head. Mirajane walked over to them with a box of guild stamps.

"What color and where do you want it?" She asked cheerfully.

Akeno thought about it for a moment. She looked back at Natsu and noticed the red guild mark on his right arm. She rolled up her sleeve and pointed to the same spot on her arm."

"I would like a purple stamp right here." She asked. Mirajane noticed the connection and smirked.

"Interesting. You got it!" Mira pressed the magic stamp onto her arm marking her with the Fairy Tail emblem. "What about you?" She asked Meredy.

"Right here and pink." Meredy asked extending her right leg and pointing to her thigh. It was one of the few places where her skin was exposed. Perhaps she chose that spot to try to get the male members to notice her as well. She didn't act like it, but she must have wanted the attention.

After Mira stamped Meredy, Akeno decided that she better clear things up before they get out of hand.

"I'm sorry boys, but I'm already taken." Akeno said with a playful giggle.

"Huh?!" All of the men exclaimed and turned a pale white like ghosts.

"You see when Natsu helped me out, he captured my heart in the process."

If Natsu was drinking something, he would be spitting it out at that moment. _'That is definitely not what we rehearsed!'_ Natsu panicked internally.

"That's the main reason I really wanted to come here. I'm not a fan of long distance relationships. Also, I wouldn't feel safe knowing that my boyfriend is alone with many beautiful women." She said happily.

"Man. Who would have thought Salamander would wind up with her of all people. At least he finally picked one." Gajeel commented.

"He actually got his killer to fall for him. Damn he's good!" Elfman was impressed.

"I just wish he would have given us a chance at least!" Gray was madly jealous.

"I have no idea what she's talking about!" Natsu exclaimed before things got out of hand. Before he knew it, Akeno was right next to him with one hand around his body and her other hand stroking his chin affectionately.

"Your reactions are so funny! It's no big deal. You don't have to be embarrassed about it."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Just as Natsu said that a very dark aura has just come into their presence. In front of them was Wendy with piercing red eyes holding the dreaded frying pan.

Natsu got out of Akeno's grasp and began to tremble in fear. "Wwwendy. I cccan explain." He said nervously.

"No talking back!" With that she lunged at him with the frying pan and Natsu took off running around the guild hall. Both of them soon began running in circles around the room in a humorous manner. Everyone just stood back and enjoyed the show.

"Stop running Natsu! I just want to tell you something!"

"I don't think I want to hear it!"

"I promise I'll be gentle!"

"That's what you always say!"

**"Solid Script: Hole" **A giant hole suddenly appeared below Natsu causing him to plummet into the darkness.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh! Ow!" There was a loud thud as Natsu hit the ground.

"Is it too late for me to apologize Levy?" Natsu said weakly.

"Accept your fate Natsu!" Levy called down the hole angrily. Wendy soon jumped down the hole as well.

"You're all mine now!" Wendy screamed having him trapped like a rat.

"Why mmmeeeeeeee?!" Natsu cried out.

**"Bang"**

* * *

**Poor guy. Now that we have Akeno and Meredy in Fairy Tail where will things go from here?**

**Review Responses:**

**fangs of death: Glad you were surprised.**

**ValinNight: Hope you were satisfied with how the council meeting went.**

**amvman52: The romance will definitely start to kick in now.**

**AbyssFromHell: Thanks a bunch.**

**Jalis: Glad you decided to stick with my story. I haven't thought about pairing Meredy with anybody at this time.**

**InTheLifeofJake: Easy there man. I'll get to that eventually. It's unlikely that I'm going to add Rias later with the relationship he and Akeno will have.**

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**See you guys next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Severed Bonds

Chapter 12: Severed bonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

"Mmmmm! Smells like it's almost done!" Natsu said excitedly.

Natsu is currently in his kitchen cooking up some scrambled eggs, hash browns, and bacon for breakfast. The smell of the bacon kept getting stronger as it sizzled on the frying pan and the hash browns were looking golden brown. It had been three days since Akeno and Meredy joined Fairy Tail. Both of them have found residency at Fairy Hills where they each have their own room. Their rooms were currently kind of barren since they didn't take too much stuff with them. That will change once they start going on jobs. They have just been taking it easy the past three days after living for some time on the run. They have been doing their best trying to make connections with the other members of the guild.

Things haven't going too well on Natsu's side. After both Wendy and Levy got upset, they have started avoiding him. Levy hasn't been showing up at the guild anymore. Wendy's been giving Natsu the silent treatment and spending a lot more time with Mira. Natsu has been trying to reach out to her, but she keeps pushing him away. He is trying his best to be optimistic hoping this will all blow over soon.

Once the bacon was done cooking, he plated it with the eggs and toast for him and Wendy. He set them onto the kitchen table and waited for Wendy to come down.

"Wendy! Time for breakfast!" He called upstairs. Wendy came down a minute later already dressed for the day.

"There you are! Come and eat!" Natsu said excitedly.

"I don't need you to cook for me. I can eat at the guild. I'm going there by myself." Wendy replied in a neutral tone.

She might as well stabbed Natsu in the heart. No big brother ever wanted to hear something like that from his little sister. With the strong bond they formed over the years, how could she talk to him with no emotion. Natsu wanted to say something to her, but it would fall on deaf ears. He just watched her walk out the door and shut it behind her.

Natsu went back into the kitchen to eat his breakfast alone in silence. He doesn't regret taking Akeno and Meredy to Fairy Tail, but he thought Wendy would be more understanding. It's not just him being with a woman; it's also the fact that she's the person that nearly killed him and hurt her as well. Wendy despises the fact that he could love anyone that hurt her. This was worse than any angry outburst she could give him. It's like she just doesn't care about him. Even after he reassured that they would never grow apart, she still can't accept him being in a relationship. Natsu didn't really agree to being in a relationship with Akeno, but he's not denying it either. He's confused on what he should feel.

* * *

**"Beast Arm: Iron Bull!"**

Elfman transformed his arm into a large beast's arm composed of metal and launched it at Natsu. He just barely dodged it and pushed himself backwards. Natsu and Elfman are currently having a friendly match in the open field around the guild. Natsu thought it would help to try and get his mind off things.

**"Fire Dragon's Piercing Blaze."**

Natsu brought his hands together and fired off multiple flame swords at Elfman. He did his best to dodge, but a few of them managed to hit their mark.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."**

Natsu took the opportunity to charge towards Elfman with his blazing fist.

**"Beast Arm: Reptile!"**

Elfman's arm was now scaly with sharp claws. His fist collided with Natsu's and both were trying to push the other back. Elfman was surprised that he didn't feel too much pain from Natsu's flames. Then, he realized that the reptilian scales provided a strong armor for his fist. With that, he was able to break through Natsu and send him flying across the field.

"Come on Natsu. You have to try harder than that if you want to get past my defense. Don't be afraid to go all out." Elfman said

Natsu got back up and wiped some blood off his cheek."You got it buddy."

Gajeel, Gray, and Akeno were watching their match on the sidelines. Meredy usually stuck with Akeno, but her and Juvia became good friends and have been spending a lot of time together.

Elfman and Natsu were going back to back exchanging punches.

"What's up with Salamander? He usually has an easier time overpowering Elfman." Gajeel wondered.

"Cut him some slack. He was injured for quite some time. I'm sure he'll be back to his full potential soon." Gray said like it was nothing.

"True, but I think it's something beyond his injuries. He doesn't have the same fiery personality he always has during battle."

Natsu ducked as Elfman's reptilian arm went straight over his head.

**"Fire Dragon's Talon."**

Nastu landed a flaming kick at Elfman's legs knocking him off balance. He quickly rose up into the air with his dragon wings of fire.

**"Fire Dragon's Roar."**

Elfman knew he didn't have time to dodge the the powerful blast, but he thought of the next best thing. Light enveloped Elfman's whole body just as the roar hit him.

Smoke filled the area as the roar died down.

"Nice job hun! That was some hit!" Akeno cheered out to Natsu and blew him a kiss.

_"Why does she have to call me that!"_ Natsu thought with his face getting red in embarrassment.

Elfman emerged from the smoke like the roar barely did any damage. This is because Elfman is using a new beast soul. His body was much more muscular, covered entirely in green scales with some jagged black spikes sticking out, and protruding a large tail . He had a large black plate covering the top of his head with a long silver mane attached to it.

"Whoa. That's a new one." Natsu was astounded by Elfman's new transformation, and this one took up his whole body. He normally only has one full body take over because of the amount of magic put into them and they're harder to control. That is why he usually just transforms his right arm.

"Got that right buddy. This is **Beast Soul: Lizardman. **I picked up this new takeover while you were out of commission. With all the time you've been gone, I just may catch up to you." Elfman smirked. His smirk was kind of creepy since he's a lizard now. "This lizard armor is my ultimate defense. The scales make me more heat resistant and are a pain to punch at. I got this just to fight you."

"Damn. Who knew he could think so strategically." Gray was impressed by Elfman's choice in combat.

"Yeah whatever. This may be a problem for Salamander, but my iron could easily break through those scales." Gajeel was not impressed.

"Come on Natsu. Hit me with your best shot!" Elfman taunted Natsu.

Natsu wasn't in the best mood to fight, but there was no way he would let himself go down so easy. "You got it. Here I come."

**"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack."**

Natsu raised his arms as the flames were spiraling off and brought them down towards Elfman. Elfman got into a defensive position with his arms and just took the attack to emphasize his point. Elfman still grimaced from the slight burning sensation. These were no ordinary flames after all. Still, Elfman would do anything just to show how manly he is.

**"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame."**

Natsu formed a massive fireball over his head and launched at Elfman. Once again, He just stood there and took the pain. This attack was more powerful, but Elfman was still in great shape.

"What's the deal Natsu?" Elfman asked. "Your flames are way more powerful than that. This isn't like you."

Natsu was starting to get frustrated with his poor performance. "You don't know what you're talking about! I'm still the same!"

**"Fire Dragon's Impact!"**

Natsu's body was engulfed in flames and he grew a larger wingspan as he rocketed towards Elfman at max speed. Natsu landed a direct hit, but he couldn't get Elfman to budge, and tackling into those jagged spikes was not the best idea.

"Aahhhh!" Natsu uttered in pain as he started bleeding all over his arms and chest.

Elfman took the opportunity to wrap his thick arms around Natsu. Then he jumped up into the air and slammed him down on the ground. To finish it off, he picked him up by one arm and whipped his large tail at him. Natsu hit one of the trees with a thud and collapsed to the ground.

Natsu slowly got up and pounded his fists on the ground in frustration. Akeno looked at the man she admired with concerned eyes.

"Try again Natsu. You can't be done already." Elfman said still raring to go. Natsu took a look at the cuts on his body and at the cracked ground where Elfman had slammed him down.

"Sorry man. I'm just not feeling it today. You win." Natsu admitted defeat. All of the guys were wide-eyed. Natsu has never in his life surrendered during a fight. He was always up for fighting anyone. He would always keep fighting until he couldn't even when he had next to no chance of winning.

"What are saying Natsu! A man never surrenders! Suck it up and fight me like the man you-

"I said I'm done! Deal with it!" Natsu shouted furiously at his best friend. Elfman was taken aback by his angry response. Natsu had never blown up at Elfman like that. They have fought many times, but never out of anger.

"I'm heading to the infirmary to get bandaged up." No one said a word as Natsu walked past them towards the guild."

"I'm starting to think you're right Gajeel. Something is definitely wrong with him."

Akeno continued to look at Natsu with concern. He has been ignoring her a lot ever since she came to the guild. She knew he was feeling down and wanted to do something to cheer him up.

* * *

Mira was currently bandaging up Natsu's cuts from the fight. They were nothing major, but still needed some care. Natsu felt relaxed just listening to Mirajane's sweet humming.

"There! All done!" Mira cheered

"Thanks Mira." Natsu replied glumly. He got up to leave, but Mira pushed him back down to the bed.

"I've noticed that you've been down lately at the guild. And that your sister is spending a lot more time with me." She leaned in and embraced Natsu tightly.

"I don't want you to blame yourself. If you really have feelings for Akeno don't push them away because of this. Both you and Wendy are maturing and most of the time the process can be painful. I'm proud of my strong man of a brother, but I still miss my sweet little brother that was so attached to me. But that's all part of life. People eventually move on." Mira whispered into his ear.

Natsu couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He just let them all out. He felt bad that his tears were dripping onto Mira, but she didn't care. "I'm sorry Mira...I want to believe that things will work out...but I just wish they would work out sooner...it hurts so much."

"It's okay to feel weak Natsu. That just shows you really care for Wendy. Don't feel like your alone. I'm here to help. I will try and talk to her and see if I can convince her." Mira reassured Natsu.

"Thanks so much Mira. That means a lot." Natsu said as he embraced Mira back feeling a little better. They stayed like that for a minute before pulling away.

Mira planted a kiss on his forehead. "Your welcome." She then got up and headed out the room. Natsu just stayed there and laid down on the bed. He felt like he needed some rest to ease his mind.

* * *

**Natsu's house**

Natsu awoke from his slumber with the sun shining warmly on his body and let out a big yawn.

_'Hopefully today will go better. I'm glad I talked to Mirajane. She should be able to get through to Wendy. She's always helping people with these kinds of problems.'_ Natsu thought as he laid in bed with his hands behind his head.

_'Man. Why does my lower body feel so heavy? Why can't I move my legs? It's as if some weight is on top of...'_

_'No.'_

That last word echoed in the void of Natsu's mind. He slowly moved his head down to look across his bed. There was a large bulge sticking out from under the covers that begin moving towards him. In a matter of seconds, Natsu was face to face with Akeno.

"Morning handsome." Akeno said affectionately.

Natsu carefully moved his arms down to his sides to avoid touching any other part of Akeno. He could feel her large knockers, flat stomach, luscious legs, and silky hair all of top of him. Her very long ponytail was untied letting it spread loose all around Natsu's body. He only had on a t-shirt and boxers so their bare skin touched at their legs. Natsu looked under the covers and turned white to see nothing covering Akeno on top.

_'Please tell me she's wearing something!...ANYTHING!' _Natsu panicked.

Akeno giggled at how nervous Natsu looked. "I can see you're not used to this sort of thing. Don't worry. You're gonna feel good in a few minutes. I thought you deserved a big reward after all you've done for me." Akeno said seductively as she sat up and straddled Natsu's waist. Natsu cringed as her raven hair tickled his legs.

_'Forget what I said earlier! You really are evil!' _Natsu screamed internally. Since Natsu had no experience with relationships, this was definitely overwhelming for him. She was just torturing him with seduction. He was paralyzed in a mixture of fear and arousal and couldn't speak. Akeno gazed at him with those big purple eyes not with admiration, more like lust, maybe even hunger. Natsu feared what she was about to do to him.

"Let's see what we have down here." Akeno said as she peeled Natsu's shirt off revealing his toned chest and abs. "Oh my. I'm liken what I'm seeing here." Akeno was very satisfied as she gently traced her fingers up and down Natsu taking her sweet time. The delicate touch of her fingers on his skin sent shivers all throughout Natsu's body. If that wasn't enough, Akeno brought her mouth to his abs and slowly traced her tongue up his body. She stopped at his chest and covered him in light kisses.

_'What am I a fricken popsicle?!' _Natsu was reaching his breaking point as Akeno felt something jab her by Natsu's waist.

"I can tell you're enjoying this. Your body says it wants to play." Akeno said lustfully as she moved off to the side so "it" would stop jabbing her.

Natsu was entranced by her beauty and was overflowing with pleasure-filled sensations. He just watched as Akeno inched toward his face with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. Though with her not on top of him anymore he was able to snap out of it in time to make a break for it.

Natsu ran out of bed and pressed his back to the wall putting maximum distance between them. "What are you trying to do to me!" Natsu shouted finally finding his voice.

"Oh so you can speak. Well that depends. What do you want me to do?" She licked her lips while resting her head on her right arm and placing her left hand on her hip.

Natsu was motionless as he stared at the erotic sight before him. The arousal was beginning to take over his brain as he internally debated with himself.

"Maybe I should just go along with this."

"No! You barely know her! This is too soon!"

"Maybe this could make our relationship stronger."

"Wait! Maybe this is one of those times where you're supposed to say no."

"But she's so alluring! She's just trying to cheer me up."

"Now is not the time for this! This is not the solution to your emotional state!"

"I hate fucking conflict!"

"You're right! Screw this man!"

Natsu tried to look away from Akeno to get his mind straight. He still didn't know what to say. So he said the first thing that caught his eye."

"Hey look a window." He said to her and proceeded to jump out said window shattering the glass and plummeting to the ground.

"DAMN IT! I THOUGHT THE FUCKING WINDOW WAS OPEN! AH! THERE'S A PIECE OF GLASS STUCK IN MY LEG! Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs. He sprouted his flame wings and made his way over to Fairy Tail wearing only his underwear. Look out below.

Akeno burst into laughter as she watched him fly away.

"He is unbelievable. I didn't know he was so hilarious." She said after recovering from her laughing fit. "I'm gonna have so much fun with him." She smiled in content as she laid her nude body on his bed.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"Natsu remind me why I'm picking glass out of you in your underwear." Lisanna asked for the second time as she tended to Natsu's leg wound in the infirmary while Mira worked on getting the bar ready for service. Those three are currently the only ones there since it was still early in the morning.

Natsu groaned. "Fine. I woke up this morning and thought using the door was way too boring. So to make my life even more exciting I decided to jump out the window...Annnddd here we are."

Lisanna looked at him in a way that sound. "Okay. now give me the real answer."

"Deal with it. That's all you're getting out me." Natsu deadpanned.

"Whatever. I'm just about done here."

"Stupid sexy window." Natsu mumbled.

* * *

"Hey Mira. Mind cooking me up some breakfast."

"Sure thing Natsu." She replied

"Oh and I could use a beer."

"It's seven in the morning Natsu."

"Trust me on this." Natsu insisted needing to cool down after this morning's excitement.

"Very well. It's not like you're the first person to drink this early." Mirajane replied thinking of a certain booze-guzzling card mage. She poured Natsu a beer and made her way to the kitchen. "Guy jumps out the window and suddenly he's an alcoholic." She mumbled.

Natsu began to drink his beer at the bar still wearing only his underwear.

"Natsu. Could you please go home and put some clothes on? Or is Gray's stripping habit rubbing off on you?

"I'm already here. Might as well stay. Besides it's not like anyone's waiting for me at home." Natsu said getting back into depression mode.

"Awww. I'm sorry Natsu. I know things are rough between you and Wendy, But you guys will eventually make up." Lisanna said sweetly while rubbing Natsu's shoulder.

"Not any time soon according to Mira. I already talked to her when I first walked in. She said she didn't make any progress with her last night."

"Yeah I know. I was there. Elfman's gonna bring her over in a little bit."

"Good morning guys. Whoa...Natsu. Glad to see you finally joined the club buddy. Welcome!" Gray said he entered the guild and noticed Natsu only in his underwear. He was also just wearing underwear as he plopped down in a seat next to him.

"Don't get used to it. This is a one time thing." Natsu replied and took another sip of his beer.

"Are you sure because clothes can be so uncomfortable?"

"I thought you did it unintentionally." Lisanna pointed out.

"It used to be just a weird habit, but I found that it's a lot more comfortable. Especially when it's hot out like today."

Elfman soon walked in and joined the guys. "This is an interesting occurrence." He commented on the scene before him.

"Yeah yeah. Just sit down big guy." Natsu said in an annoyed tone.

"Listen man. I just want to apologize for yesterday. I had no idea you were having problems with your sister. I feel like an asshole for taunting you so much. What kind of man can't see that his best friend is pain." Elfman felt ashamed of his actions.

"It's alright bud. I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that. This whole situation is just really depressing and frustrating. Truce?" Natsu extended his hand to Elfman.

"Truce." Elfman smiled warmly at his best friend as they shook hands in agreement.

"Elfman why did you take your clothes off too?" Lisanna said seeing her brother in just his underwear.

"What? They're doing it. I didn't want to feel left out." Elfman said like it was obvious.

Lisanna pinched the bridge of her nose. "You guys are perverts."

"Hey! The human body is a beautiful thing. Maybe you would feel better if you joined us." Gray offered.

"Watch it bro. Don't go disrespecting the Man Code of Honor. Sisters are off limits." Elfman threatened while cracking his knuckles.

"Take it easy. It was just a joke."

Now it was Erza's turn to walk in.

"Uh oh guys. We better go put on our clothes before the "Red Menace" catches us like this." Natsu told his buddies.

"Good idea. Make a break for it men!" Elfman commanded. The three of them ran to the back of the building to avoid their pummeling.

* * *

The gang was now back at the guild sitting at their usual table along with Gajeel.

"So Salamander how are things going with the shrine maiden." Gajeel asked.

"alright I guess. She can be a bit...overbearing at times." Natsu replied carefully so as not to spit out what happened this morning.

"Oh come on man! You don't know how are lucky you are! She looks like an angel!" Gray shouted full of jealousy.

"Tch. Yeah. More like a fallen angel...or a devil...or both."

"Why both?" The three men asked Natsu.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know myself. Just feels right." He said unsure of his reason. "By the way Elfman. Where's Wendy at? I thought you were bringing her with you?"

"Oh right I forgot to mention that. She decided to go do some training in the woods by herself. I hope you don't mind that I let her go."

"I guess it's alright. Part of me wants to go find her to make sure she's okay, but maybe I should give her some more space. I can't always be by her side and it's best she learns to handle stuff on her own. I think she's strong enough to handle herself."

"She didn't go too far right?" Natsu asked still a little worried.

"Yeah she's only a few minutes away from the guild. She should be alright." Elfman reassured Natsu.

Natsu felt at ease and was finally starting to enjoy his day. That lasted for about a few seconds until two arms wrapped around his chest and two round objects were pressed against his back.

"How's it going cutie?" Akeno breathed into Natsu's ear.

"You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days." Natsu replied thinking back to all the times girls have greeted him out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry, but I've been feeling so lonely ever since you left me all alone this morn-"

Natsu clamped his hand tight on Akeno's mouth before she could make things worse for him.

"I heard that! Fess up man! We need details!" Gray demanded. Apparently the cat was already out out of the bag.

Natsu brainstormed another one of his quick escapes with a distraction. "Hey Juvia! Gray has something he wants to tell you!" Natsu shouted across the room.

A small tidal wave came zooming towards the guys and splashed into Gray knocking him to the ground. The water formed into Juvia's body with her straddling him and holding his arms down.

"What is it my love?!" Juvia said excitedly with huge hearts in her eyes.

"We're going now." Natsu said firmly to Akeno as he dragged her away from his friends.

Akeno gasped. "Oh Natsu how bold of you." She said playfully with a blush.

"Damn it. He's always holding out on us." Gajeel commented in an annoyed tone.

"You think we should help Gray?" Elfman said.

Gajeel glanced over his shoulder to see what was happening. Gray kept scooting away from Juvia on the floor while she crawled towards him like a predator ready to pounce on its prey with her psychotic happy grin.

"Nah. He's fine. Let's just enjoy the show." Gajeel said as he and Elfman turned to watch the drama.

* * *

Natsu ended up dragging Akeno all the way into town where they stopped at a Cafe for lunch. They are currently sitting at an outside table with a metal fence surrounding the area and flower pots hanging above them.

"You know Natsu if you wanted to take me on our first date you could have said so. I would have gone back to my room to pick out a nicer outfit." Akeno was currently in a casual attire of a tight black t-shirt and jeans.

Natsu looked up from the menu to answer her. "I wouldn't really call this date. It's more like I got hungry and you just happened to be next to me." Natsu deadpanned.

Akeno frowned at Natsu and realized she should clear something up. "Look Natsu. I know it seems like I'm playing around you, but I actually really like you. I'm just like that occasionally.

Natsu looked at her questionably. "Define Occasionally."

"Frequently."

"That's better."

"Anyway. I don't want you to think that I'm just playing at your heart strings. I've already hurt you physically, I would never hurt you emotionally. I know we still don't know each other too well, I think what I feel for you is love.

Natsu gasped. He wasn't expecting such a heartfelt response from her.

"Awwwww! That's so sweet! You should be her young man." An older looking woman with blond hair said. Judging by her work attire she was probably their waitress.

"Why are you here?" Natsu said in annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry. I'm just been standing here waiting until you guys were ready to order. Your conversation really piqued my interest."

"Well could you please leave!" Natsu exclaimed with tick marks on his head.

"Oh...right. Carry on then." The waitress made herself scarce.

Akeno placed her hand on Natsu's and intertwined their fingers. Natsu turned to look at her deep purple eyes and sweet smile. He was much more comfortable with this side of Akeno. That was probably what she was going for.

"As I was saying. I'm not blindly following you just because you saved me. I know from your actions that you really are a genuine, caring, and passionate person. I love all of those things about you. I would also love to know you even more. What do you say?" Akeno said sincerely.

Natsu was deep in thought trying to think of a good response. It took him about a minute until he finally found the right words.

"Thanks for all of that Akeno. I'm sorry for ignoring you lately. I'm all knew to this relationship business. I just don't feel comfortable committing to you yet. I don't feel right about being your boyfriend until I'm on good terms with my sister and Levy. I don't blame you for this, part of this may be my fault. Other people just have a harder time handling this change. I promise that once I fix these severed bonds I will give our relationship a chance." Natsu said never turning his eyes away from Akeno.

Akeno had hoped for a definite answer, but she knew Natsu was right. She was still happy knowing she had a chance. She was going to do everything she could to make this work.

"I appreciate that Natsu, but you don't have to do this alone. I think I could convince your sister to accept our relationship."

Natsu was intrigued. "Really? You think you can get her to listen."

"Just trust me. I think I have experienced something similar to what she is feeling. Maybe she will listen to a voice that knows suffering."

Natsu and Mira are the two people closest to Wendy so he was running out of options. He was willing to try anything at this point. He remembered that Mira said the same thing about him not being alone. He should put his faith in other people and let them help ease his burden.

"Okay. If you think you can convince her, then I trust you to go talk to her."

Akeno felt flattered that Natsu was so willing to trust her after only being in the guild for three days. Once they really get to spend time with each other she knew their relationship will grow into something great.

"I won't let you down Natsu." Akeno said feeling embarrassed by her blush in public.

"Good. Now can we order because I'm starving." Natsu said swiftly as he felt like there was a hole in his stomach.

Akeno did her usual cute giggle."Why not. I guess we have been sitting here for half an hour."

* * *

**I am excited to see that I just reached 100 Followers! Thank you to all the new readers who favorite and follow my story! I've noticed more reviews in the last chapter. Those reviews are what keep me going. I'm very grateful for the support.**

**These are some readers I would like to think for giving me feedback multiple times: fangs of death, ValinNight, AbyssFromHell, InTheLifeofJake and amvman52.**

**Review Responses:**

**Ornstein the Dragon Slayer: I am cruel to him at times, but it will work out for him eventually.**

**amvman52: I know right?! Can't have a good anime without it!**

**harasan21: Thanks**

**boomflakes: Thanks again**

**AbyssFromHell: Thanks for your committed readership. I won't give up!**

**justaguy: Lol! Glad you enjoyed it!**

**fangs of death: Glad you noticed it.I promised you the frying pan.**

**ValinNight: Thanks. That's what I was going for.**

**reader1010: Yeah the summary could be better. Thanks for pointing that out. I'm glad you still gave my story a try.**

**DaedricSlayer1337: I love your anticipation! I will do my best.**

**Mark: Thanks. That is much appreciated.**

**JacobStoneclaw: I'm glad you like where I'm going with this.**

**Favorite/Follow/Review/PM**

**See you guys next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Resolutions

Chapter 13: Resolutions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

Akeno is currently wandering the forest in search of Wendy. After her lunch with Natsu, she didn't have anything better to do so she decided to go find her immediately. She did promise Natsu that she would go and talk to her. Also, the sooner that those two make up the sooner she and Natsu can get together. Elfman said that she went off to go train in the forest by herself. She wasn't calling out to her because she knew Wendy would run off if she heard her coming. Hopefully she could get her to stay.

**"Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

Akeno heard the sound of Wendy's voice in the distance followed by what sounded like a small gust of wind.

"Bingo." She headed in the direction of the voice while being as quiet as she could. She eventually came to a small clearing in the forest next to a small river. Wendy was in the middle of the clearing panting very heavily.

Akeno didn't want to make her presence known yet so she stayed behind one of the bushes. There were multiple scratches on the trees in front of Wendy along with some fallen branches and leaves. Also, there were two pieces of paper pinned to one of the trees that were cut up. Based on what was left of them, they appeared to be poorly drawn pictures of Natsu and Akeno.

After Wendy finished panting, she started to take in a deep breath to prepare another breath attack.

**"Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

Wendy screamed the words, but only a small gust of wind escaped from her mouth. It was apparent that she was still trying to achieve her breath attack.

Wendy started to stomp on the ground with her right foot in a childish manner. "Stupid magic! Why won't it work right!" she whined. Then, she looked furiously at the torn up picture of Natsu. "Stupid Natsu! This is all your fault! You're supposed to help me with this! Instead, you're goofing around with some harpy that's just waiting to kill you!"

Wendy then stomped over to the tree to tear Natsu's picture off and rip it to shreds. "You idiot!" Once she was done, she sat down against the tree and pulled her knees up to bury her face in them.

With Akeno's enhanced hearing she could tell that Wendy was quietly crying. It looked like the situation was bad, but Akeno knew that Wendy was just having a childish tantrum. She didn't really hate Natsu like that, she's just upset with the choices he's made. It's understandable that she hates having Akeno around after what has happened. It will take some good reasoning to convince the child to go along with this change.

Akeno came out of her hiding spot and started walking over to Wendy. Wendy didn't notice she was right in front of her because she still had her face buried in her legs.

"You know if you want help all you have to do is ask."

"Ah!" Wendy was startled by the sudden voice and scurried deeper into the forest.

"Huh...Well that went a lot better than what I expected." Akeno ran into the forest more to follow her.

"Wendy! Come back! I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry if I startled you." Akeno found her hiding behind of one of the trees. Once Wendy got a good look of who it was, her face was etched with anger.

"Why are you following me?!" Wendy shouted pointing her finger at Akeno. "Leave me alone and don't ever scare me like that again!" Wendy shouted furiously and started walking back to where she was training. That still didn't stop Akeno from pursuing her.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone until you let me talk to you."

"I don't want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth you witch!"

"Come on. I'm not all that bad."

"Yes you are! I don't care what Natsu says. You're still evil and your never going to change. I hope you and Natsu live a happy life because I'm not going to be a part of it."

It was obvious that Akeno needed to try a more assertive approach if she wanted to break though Wendy's stubborn exterior. In a flash, Akeno appeared right in front Wendy surprising the little girl with her lightning speed. "What are you planning to do? Are you just going to avoid your brother for the rest of your life? You really think you'll find happiness that way?" She asked of the young dragon slayer.

Wendy just pouted back at her. "It won't be that hard. I will just move in with Mira's family and still go to the Fairy Tail guild. She's always nice to me and would never betray or hurt me." Wendy tried to get past Akeno, but she was way too slow for her. "Out of my way you idiot!"

"Why do you think Natsu has betrayed or hurt you?" Akeno asked calmly ignoring the girls ferocious nature.

"You're a criminal that should be rotting in jail right now, but my brother convinced the council to let you be free. It's like he doesn't remember that he tried to kill you and me."

"I admit I did try to kill your brother, but I did not intend to harm you as well."

"Liar! Why should I believe anything you say! You've probably killed hundreds of innocent people!" Wendy screamed as she began to pound her hands on Akeno's legs. "I hate you! I hate your guts! Why can't you leave me alone!"

"If you really hate me that much then really try to hurt me. Your puny punches aren't doing a thing to me." Akeno said unaffected by Wendy. She thought of a way to get through to her. Wendy looked up at her with a furious glare showing that her provoking had gotten the right response.

"Stop teasing me! I'll make you suffer!"

**"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"**

A small whirlwind formed around Wendy's hand as she swiped at Akeno with her fingertips. The trail of wind cut through Akeno's clothes and skin leaving some thin cuts.

**"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Wendy leaped up into the air and generated two large whirlwinds from her arms. She brought her arms down causing the winds to swirl towards Akeno. Akeno just stood there motionless and took the attack. The powerful winds flung Akeno's body like a rag doll all the way back to the clearing they were at before. Wendy ran back to the clearing and found her still lying on the ground.

_'What's going on? Why isn't she fighting back?' _Wendy thought as she stared at Akeno's face. Her facial expression didn't show any hostility. It didn't really show any emotion. It just looked empty. She hasn't done anything to try and defend herself from Wendy's attacks, but that still didn't stop Wendy.

"Are you making fun of me! You think I'm so weak that you don't have to fight back! I'm a lot stronger than you think!" Wendy yelled in an annoyed manner.

**"Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

Wendy attempted her breath attack again. This time she managed to fire an even larger blast of wind. It still wasn't close to perfection, but it was noticeably stronger than the last time. The blast struck Akeno dead on and shot her body directly into a tree. Akeno grimaced slightly as she felt bruises form on her back. Wendy noticed this and was satisfied to see that she was actually able to hurt her.

"How do you feel now? Now you know how everyone else feels. This is what you get for hurting all of those people!" Wendy spoke strongly and continued to hit Akeno with her spells.

* * *

This went on for a good twenty minutes. Wendy kept firing off spells and replenishing some energy by eating the air around her. Akeno didn't say or do anything. She laid down motionless the entire time and endured the pain. By now there were several cuts and bruises around her body from being thrown around with wind the whole time. Wendy made be a young girl, but her dragon slaying magic is still a force to be reckoned with.

Wendy felt like she was completely out of magic as she was on her knees panting heavily. She wasn't used to releasing that much magic in such little time.

"You alright? You look really tired out."

Wendy looked up and saw Akeno standing before her. Her clothes were all torn up, her body was all banged up, and she was asking Wendy if she was alright. The little girl was becoming confused.

"What is wrong with you? Why wouldn't you fight back? Are you stupid or something?" Wendy demanded.

"It's not really that complicated. I know you wanted to hurt me. I just don't want to hurt you. Do you feel better after making me suffer like that?" Akeno asked calmly.

"Yeah it did feel good! You deserved it after everything you did. It doesn't change anything. I still hate you." That wasn't the answer Akeno wanted. She knew want Wendy really wanted to say, but she was too stubborn to admit it. She has had a way to make her say it.

"You act like you don't care about your brother anymore, then why do you hate me?"

"Because you're a criminal."

"Why do you hate me?" Akeno repeated.

"Can you not me hear me! Because you're a criminal!" Wendy yelled getting irritated be Akeno's persistence.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Knock it off!"

"Why do you hate me?"

"BECAUSE YOU HURT MY BROTHER!" Wendy screamed finally breaking. "You tried to take the most important person in my life away from me! I don't want to live a life without him! And now you're trying to take him away from me again! You're the one hurting me!" Wendy couldn't hold it anymore and broke down sobbing. Akeno hated to see her cry like this, but she knew this was the best way to get through to her.

Wendy gasped as Akeno suddenly wrapped her arms around Wendy and embraced her. "You obviously still care about your brother. If you really care about him, then go to him. Do you really think just because he's with me that's forgotten about you. He's been trying constantly to reach out to you, but you're the one pushing him away. He's been suffering as much as you because he believes that you've given up on him. It doesn't matter if he cares about me, he still loves you just as much. He doesn't show it, but I can tell that he has been crying without you in his life." Akeno spoke softly and sincerely.

Wendy didn't have any words. she just stayed in Akeno's arms and processed what she just said. Was Natsu really feeling as bad as she was?

"I know it's hard to trust me after what has happened. I don't blame you. I feel nothing except regret for my actions. Not just for hurting the two of you, but for every bad deed I have committed. It's hard to explain. Sometimes people forget what really matters. They lose their judgement on what's right or wrong. I promise that I will never make you feel pain again." What Akeno was saying made sense, but Wendy was still very skeptical. She pulled away from the hug and looked at Akeno straight in the eyes.

It's hard for me to believe that you've changed so much in such little time. What exactly are your reasons for this completely different thinking." Wendy asked. She was surprisingly bright for a ten-year old. She wouldn't be convinced that easily.

"I had a feeling you might say that. You have a right to know. I have actually doubted my decisions in the past, but I pushed those thoughts away wanting to stay loyal to my father figure. Natsu was the one who brought those thoughts out again. He opened my eyes to how poorly I was being treated by my so-called father and other people. He felt sympathy for someone like me and forgave me for what I had done. I knows it seems like he doesn't care about me hurting you, but he trusts me enough to believe that I had no intent on harming you. If I really wanted to hurt you, why would I be concerned with your condition before I went after Natsu.

Akeno did have a point. Wendy remembers the look of concern on Akeno's face when she ran over to her right after she unleashed her attack. She reacted like the whole incident was an accident. "I guess you have a point there." Wendy spoke softly hating to admit it.

"It's interesting actually. I feel like I'm trying to reconnect you with your brother not just for Natsu's sake, but for my sake as well."

Wendy looked at her like she was joking. "Come on. I know you're just doing so that you can stay together with him."

"You got me there, but there is an even deeper reason I want to help you now that I think way back." Akeno said as her face turned serious and somber. Wendy looked at her now having her interest and wanting to hear more.

"Believe it or not I used to be a sweet little girl just like you. I was in a similar situation to the one you are in now... Just a different argument." Akeno spoke carefully trying not to tell Wendy too much. She wanted to reveal as little as possible. She wasn't prepared to bring this up just yet.

"I got into an argument with someone very important to me. I was very upset by something they didn't cause directly...Still, I felt like that person should be blamed. I was in such a state of anguish that it caused me to hate this person." Akeno stopped talking as she was reliving the memory. Wendy was surprised to see her in such pain emotionally. Sadness and pain was all over her face as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"What happened?" Wendy asked prompting her to finish.

"I never saw that person again."

"That person tried to bring us together again, but I just pushed them away. I couldn't stand being near that person anymore so I just left them for good. I thought would be happier that way...And for a while I actually was...But I can never forget that person...I try to forget, but eventually I will start thinking about them...Years later I feel regret for how I treated that person...I don't know if I can truly forgive them, but I wish I could see them again."

Wendy didn't know what to feel at the time. She still felt hatred for this person, but she too has suffered a lot. Wendy just saw Akeno as some person intent on killing her brother, but she is still human. She feels pain just like everybody else and is capable of compassion despite what she's done.

"It's too late for me, but not for you. I don't want you want to go down the same path I did. You need to remember how important Natsu is to you before you do something drastic. I want you to keep being the happy girl you are. I feel like I can ease this burden if I can save you from a similar fate." Akeno stood up and extended her hand to Wendy.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me. I just want you to give me a chance." Wendy stared at Akeno's hand in thought. She felt like this is one of those moments that affects everything else to come. Could she really go against the strong hatred she feels for her and forgive her brother?

* * *

Natsu is currently taking a smooth walk along one of the canals that run through Magnolia. The sun was shining off the water as it began to set. Natsu enjoyed the sight of the radiant light sparkling in the water so much that he couldn't take his eyes off it. This peaceful walk is just what he needed to clear his head. He hoped that Akeno and Wendy were doing alright. He was hesitant to be around her after this morning, but after lunch he was comfortable around her again. He was really thinking about how a relationship with her would turn out.

_'I guess it wouldn't hurt to give her a chance. I gotta start dating girls at some point. She did come to Fairy Tail because of me and she really values what I did for her. She sounds like she genuinely likes the kind of person I am. I've already trusted her enough to allow her in the guild.'_

Natsu was staring at the water the whole time that he didn't notice the person sitting on the edge in front of him. That person was also too busy staring at the water to notice Natsu approaching. Natsu finally stopped and looked forward when he heard the person humming in front of him. He nearly jumped out of skin when he realized Levy was in front of him with her legs in the water. Levy sensed someone was next to her and turned her eyes away from the water to see Natsu staring at her. She gasped and leaned her body sideways almost falling into the water.

There was a long silence while the two just tried to look away from each other like that didn't just happen. Natsu hadn't really figured out his lines for when he had to talk to Levy. He knew how she felt about him and could understand why she was upset and avoiding him as well. He didn't really think there was any way to make this situation with Akeno sound better. So mine as well just start talking.

"Hey." Natsu finally said and smiled at her to try and ease the tension.

"Hey." Levy replied back in a neutral tone.

Natsu just kept standing while Levy kept sitting with her legs in the water. He didn't want to try to get closer to her and risk scaring her off.

"How's the water feel."

"It's cold...but also relaxing."

"Are you ever gonna come back to the guild?"

"Only because I have to...I have to make a living somehow."

"What about our team?"

"I'm leaving your team. I've decided to join Lucy's team with Jet and Droy. I'm good friends with Lucy and I'm sure I'll warm up to Jet and Droy."

"Won't you miss Erza and Elfman?"

"This is the only way I can keep living my life. I can trust Lucy. She'll never do anything to hurt me."

It killed Natsu some more to hear those words come out of her mouth. It's like he was talking to a whole different person. It's like their entire friendship meant nothing.

Natsu's hair foreshadowed his eyes as he frowned. "Do you honestly believe I intended to hurt you by doing this? He said feeling betrayed by his friend. "I care a lot about everybody at Fairy Tail. Their well being is my top priority. You're an amazing person Levy. I love having you on the team all these years. You're one of the greatest friends I have-

"If you care about me so much, then why don't you love me!" Levy shouted at Natsu with tears streaming down her eyes. She was staring right at Natsu with despair on her face. "Are you in a relationship with that girl or not. Give me an answer and stop playing games with me!" She cried out.

Natsu knew he had to be honest with her and stop leading her on. "We are not in a relationship, but I would be lying if I said I don't want to be. I appreciate how affectionate you have been towards me, but I just don't feel the same way for you. I'm sorry if I let you believe that there could be a chance for us because there probably isn't."

"Why are you giving her a chance and not me!"

Natsu sighed."It's complicated. I've always been hesitant to get into a relationship. Not just because of Wendy, but also Kagura. I'm not dense. I've noticed how you two are always at each others necks. I know me and Kagura don't know each other as well as me and you, but I've grown close to her in the few times we have interacted. We've had a lot fun sparring and she can be an interesting person once you break through her thick shell. I guess I was scared that if I chose one of you I would disappoint the other entirely. I would never forgive myself if I hurt either of you like that. That's why I'm always running from those situations when you try to get close to me. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have known that eventually reality would catch up to me.

"Okay I get that, but that still doesn't answer why you're giving that bitch a chance."

"As for Akeno, it's more like I was being pressured into a relationship and you and Wendy started ganging up on me without letting me explain myself. I thought Akeno was just messing around with me at first, but when I actually sat down and talked to her she sounded like she really wants to be in a serious relationship with me. I feel like she deserves a chance since she left her guild and joined Fairy Tail because of me. I know that she could be a good person if she has someone to guide her.

Levy was silent for a moment. "I see. So you feel like you're saving this girl. I can understand how you feel that way, but I need to give me a real reason why you've never had feelings me all these years. I know you were afraid of betraying your sister and hurting Kagura, but have you never felt anything more for me all this time." She asked Natsu while staring directly into his eyes and soul.

"Okay. I'll admit it. At some point I have thought of liking you more as a friend...You care so much for me and we've a lot of good memories since we were kids...but I don't want to risk to changing any of that."

"What do you mean?"

"I like the connection we have now. I'm scared of what would change if we tried to be something more.

"I think you put yourself down too much. If you worry that much about about upsetting or hurting me, then I think you would have made a great boyfriend.

Levy got her legs out of the water and picked up her shoes. She stood up and looked at Natsu one more time. "You know sometimes you're too nice for your own good. You see anyone suffering and you feel it's your responsibility to save them. If you're really serious about this girl then I won't stop you."

Natsu smiled feeling he got some kind of closure with Levy. "Thanks Levy. I hope we can still be friends."

Levy's face turned grim. "I'm sorry, but I can't promise you that. I'm still upset with you and I don't want to see you right now. I have to get over these feelings I have for you... Your an idiot if you ask me. You may seem like you're making the right decision, but now you suffer the consequence of hurting both me and the swordswoman.

Natsu's face saddened at this. He tried reaching his had out to her. "Come on Levy. I-"

"Stay away from me!" She demanded as she stepped away from him. "Just do what you do and forget about me. Goodbye Natsu." She turned in the other direction and walked off. She didn't look back. Natsu just stood there for a while with his hair shadowing his eyes. He tried looking at the river again. It pained him to lose one of his friends like this. This is what is exactly what he feared would happen. Maybe he was too nice for his own good at times. He just wants something to go right for him.

Natsu felt something tug on his vest. He looked down to see Wendy with a concerned look on her face. "Please don't cry Natsu. I'm sorry if I made you sad."

It looks like things don't have to be so bad. Natsu managed a small smile while he looked down at Wendy with tears streaming down his face. It's like his tears were a mix of sadness and happiness. He knelled down so that he was eye level with Wendy. Wendy was surprised as Natsu launched himself at her and embraced her so tight that he never wanted to let go.

"It's okay Wendy... I don't hold anything against you... No matter what... I will always welcome you with loving arms." Natsu said in between sobs as his joy was now overcoming his sadness. He knew that Wendy had forgiven him.

Wendy returned the tight embrace as she was jubilant To see Natsu so forgiving of her. It was if nothing had ever happened.

"I still don't like this women, but as long as she doesn't change anything between us I don't care. I can't stand living my life without you." Wendy spoke softly.

Natsu eased off of Wendy and looked at her with a smile on his face. "You don't need to worry. I want you to understand that I won't let anything separate us. You are part of what makes me strong."

"What do mean you mean by that." Wendy asked in a confused tone.

"You know what's crazy. I actually swore to myself that I would never cry in front of you. Just look at me balling my eyes out." Natsu said with tears still spilling down his face.

"Why's that?"

"I didn't want you to think I'm weak. I've always wanted you to see me as your strong big brother that could always protect you. Look what happens when I'm not with you. I've turned into some depressed weakling. I can't even fight my best when I'm like this. I thought I had to be strong for the both of us, but you help make me strong by just being you. Your smile keeps me going. I can keep fighting and stay alive knowing that you're waiting for me to come back."

Wendy was amazed by Natsu's words. She had never thought of it that way. He needs her just as much as she needs him. She always thought of herself as inferior to him, but he could be weak too. She had never seen him in such a state of despair or helplessness.

The silence between them was broken when Wendy started to chuckle lightly.

_'Is she laughing at me!' _Natsu thought. "Hey! What's so funny!" Natsu exclaimed with tick marks on his head. That was possibly the most deep speech Natsu has given to anyone and she was laughing.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but you've been weak many times before." She said as she pointed her finger at Natsu objectively. "You've been scared of me countless times when I was about to beat you with a kitchen utensil. Are you embarrassed to recall all the times I've chased you with killer intent. I think I dented the frying pan last time I used it on you. I think I'm the stronger one!"

"No fair Wendy! You can't use that! What was I was supposed to do?! I can't hit a 10-year old girl!" Natsu exclaimed in an annoyed tone and steam coming out of his mouth.

Wendy laughed even harder at seeing his reaction. He sounded like he was back to his old self. Natsu calmed down once he realized what she was doing. It sounded like things were back to normal.

"How about I buy take you for ice cream and we agree that we're both equally strong." Natsu proposed with a smirk.

"Yay!" Wendy squealed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Natsu knelled down again and opened his arms wide in front of Wendy. "I know a way to get there faster." Natsu grinned. Wendy's eyes glimmered and her mouth was open in excitement as she turned around and put herself in Natsu's arms. Once Natsu was sure he held her tight enough, he unleashed his fiery wings and took off for the ice cream shop.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go down. Also, I had some other conflicts that came up. All that matters is I'm not giving up on this story. I'm far from over. Trust me. There's still plenty of good stuff to come!**

**Btw, now that I'm getting more reviews I'm only going to respond to the ones that are asking me a question or that I feel deserves a response. It doesn't mean that I'm not taking all of my reviews into consideration. Everybody's reviews will be read and I love all the positive feedback I'm getting. Your support is what keeps me going.**

**Review Responses:**

**DaedricSlayer1337: Thanks for clearing that up. It means a lot that you made an account just for my story.**

**Guest: Don't worry she won't always be like that. I'll try to make Natsu funnier, but I really thought that last scene would be enough. Not sure about that last request.**

**Favorite/Follow/Review/PM**

**See you guys next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: First Date

Chapter 14: First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.

Natsu just had the best night's sleep he's had all week. He didn't even care that two small arms were restricting his movement. He opened his eyes and saw Wendy's sleeping face with her long, dark blue hair all messy. She looked so happy and tranquil with her soft, smiling face. Natsu and Wendy spent the whole day together yesterday after making up two days ago. It doesn't matter what they did they just loved being in each other's presence. Natsu was grateful that things were able to get back to normal so fast. He was actually surprised that Akeno was successful at convincing her. He was willing to keep his promise to Akeno, so later on they were going on their first real date. Until then he didn't know what to do.

He figured he should wake Wendy up now so that he could get out of the iron grip she had on him. "Wake up Wendy. Time to get up." Natsu spoke softly while nudging her soft cheek.

Wendy let out a small yawn with her eyes still closed and grabbed onto Natsu tighter. "Don't wanna." She said half asleep to her warm body pillow. She clutched him happily in her sleep like a child would do to their favorite stuffed animal.

_'OK looks like I'm not going anywhere for a while.'_ Natsu thought. He didn't mind though since he didn't have anything planned for the morning or afternoon.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

After Natsu was freed from Wendy's grasp, the two had breakfast and headed over to Fairy Tail. Natsu was hanging with his friends at their usual table and Wendy was hanging around Lisanna. Things were finally starting to settle down since Akeno and Meredy joined the guild.

"Glad to see you back to your old self buddy." Elfman said to Natsu and gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

"Thanks man. Good to be back!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah seriously. It was boring having you acting like such a downer. Maybe now we can get a decent fight out of you." Gajeel said like it was a challenge.

"You bet! I'm raring to go now Black Steel!" Natsu roared back getting all fired up.

"Ok before you guys can go at it, I need a rematch and our team is overdue for a job." Elfman pointed out. It has been a long time since Natsu's team went out on a job. First Natsu had to take a month to recover from injuries and then it took some time to get things straight with Akeno and Wendy. Luckily, Natsu's friends offered to buy him groceries so he wouldn't have to dip into his savings too much. Levy was definitely the one who contributed the most. She brought him groceries, cooked him meals, and spent more time with him than anybody else.

This made Natsu's mood take a turn for the worst. "Yeah...Our team." He said in a crestfallen tone. Yesterday, he had told Elfman about Levy's decision to leave the team.

Elfman put a hand on his best friend's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't blame yourself man. We need to keep moving forward. That day was inevitable. You acted like a real man telling her the truth of how you really felt about her. If you ask me, she acted way too harsh towards you. We don't need that kind of negative attitude in our team."

"Thanks man. You're right. I can't let this keep me down any longer. I just need to forget about her for now.

"Look on the bright side. Tonight you got a hot date with your new girlfriend. Any idea on where you're gonna take her." Gray asked.

"I have an idea. I may be new to romance, but I think I can pull this off." Natsu said confidently.

Gray burst out laughing at that comment. "Yeah. You're about as familiar with romance as you are with vegetables."

"Keep on laughing iceboy, but I'm still the first guy in this group to get a girlfriend." Natsu said smugly.

Gray stopped laughing and folded his arms over his chest in annoyed manner. "Don't remind me."

"Hey frosty. If you're so desperate to get laid, I think it's time you cut your losses and let the rain woman ravage you." Gajeel said.

Gray looked at Gajeel in all seriousness. "I'm gonna jump off a cliff before I let that happen. And keep it down. She's always watching me." Gray whispered that last part.

"I think you're safe for now pal. Looks like she's busy talking to Meredy. Who would of thought those two would hit it off?" Natsu said.

Gray looked over his shoulder and noticed Juvia and Meredy interacting at another table. "No joke! Finally she has someone to distract her. Having those girls here is starting to pay off for me!" Gray cheered.

Natsu scanned the room and found Akeno and Cana laughing about something. "Oh great. She's made friends with Cana of all people. I feel this gonna affect me in a disturbing way." He said in a worried tone.

"Alright. Enough of your problems. We need to get back to our job situation." Elfman said seriously.

"Fine with me. Where's Erza at?" Elfman and Natsu looked around the whole room, but couldn't find her.

"Hey sis! Mind coming over here for a sec?!" Elfman called out to Mira. she was over there shortly while holding a tray of beer mugs.

"What is it Elfman?" Mira asked in her sweet voice.

"You seen Erza today?"

"Oh I'm sorry. She went out on a job by herself yesterday. She would have waited for you guys, but she really needed the money." Mira replied with a frown."Damn it! Now we're two members short!" Elfman shouted angry that Erza left without them.

"Relax man. We have to take Akeno and Meredy with us anyway because I'm technically responsible for their actions." Natsu pointed out.

"I can join in too if you guys want. I've got nothing better to do." Gajeel offered.

"Good afternoon gentleman!" Master Makarov greeted as he walked over to their table.

"What can we do ya for Master?" Gray asked.

"Natsu. I need to speak with you in my office."

"Sure thing Gramps. Elfman. Check out the job board while I'm gone."

"You got it buddy." Elfman made his way over to the the board with Gajeel following him.

Natsu sat down in one of the chairs in front of The Master's desk where he was sitting in his large armchair.

"What's this about Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu. This concerns our meeting with the Magic Council. Do you recall that one of the conditions was that Akeno and Meredy must disclose all information they have on Grimoire Heart?"

Natsu's face turned serious. "Yes. I remember." Natsu was so caught up with his personal life that he forgot that there is a bigger problem going on with Grimoire Heart. Who knows what they could be planning with the entire Fairy Tail guild. Natsu could have just been a small part of their plan. "Please. Continue."

"I decided to have them report the information to me and I would give it to the Magic Council. The information they gave me proved to be beneficial."

"That's good, but why are you only telling me this? Doesn't this concern the entire guild?"

"Unfortunately, your lady friend was only told to assasinate you and nothing else. It is not known if they plan to attack the whole Fairy Tail guild. They have been quiet ever since your last battle with her. I don't want to have to alarm everyone yet."

"I see what you mean. I know you don't want to make the other members worry, but it could be beneficial to them. If there's even a chance of an all-out war, we all need to get stronger and be prepared. We should rise to meet our fate."

"You make a valid point point my boy. Perhaps I should inform the others later. For now let's just focus on you. I was given information on the most elite members of the guild they worked with including their abilities. If we can understand what we're up against, we can deal with them more efficiently." Makarov said as he pulled out a file from his desk and took the papers out to read off to Natsu.

"Akeno and Meredy were part of an elite group called the Seven Kin of Purgatory. These are the names and abilities of the other five members. First there is Azuma. He uses a form of lost magic that allows him to manipulate and use trees, as well as create explosions by condensing the power of the earth inside the trees.

"That magic sounds very destructive, but explosions must mean fire. I should have no problem going up against someone like him." Natsu said confidently.

"Indeed. Hopefully we will be able to utilize your advantage. The second member is Ultear. She is the leader of the Seven Kin and uses a lost magic called Arc of Time as well as Ice-Make magic.

Natsu's eyes widened at that. "She uses the same magic as Gray!"

"Yes she does. Meredy actually said that there is some connection between her and Gray, but we will go into that later. Her Arc of Time magic allows her to manipulate the time of anything, except sentient objects like people. This allows her to move objects either forward or back in time to change their condition."

"The third member is Zancrow." Natsu clenched his fists in anger at the mention of his name.

"You don't have to tell me. Akeno already told me all about that sick bastard and what he can do." The Master could tell that Natsu was burning with rage. He had seen him angry many times, but this time seemed different. The way he spoke sounded more viscous than when he was usually angry.

"She did not give me too many details on him. I could tell that he is a sore subject for her. Whatever he did to her, I can see it's something that infuriates you. You must care a lot for this girl, but try not to let your emotions control you." The Master spoke to Natsu.

Natsu tried his best to try and calm himself. "I'm sorry Master. Please continue."

"The fourth member is Caprico. He uses a lost magic called human subordination. Basically, he has the ability to temporarily weaken the physical and magical abilities of humans around him along with other abilities."

"He could be a lot of trouble. Human subordination? That's an interesting name. Who knows what else he could do with that kind of magic?

"I agree. Finally there is Rustyrose. He uses a lost magic known as arc of embodiment. It's a powerful magic that allows the user to materialize anything from their imagination to be used at their whim."

"Seriously?! talk about overpowered. These guys are definitely elite."

"Indeed they are. Still there is something even more revealing about Grimoire Heart."

"What is it."

"Their master's true identity is Precht Gaebolg."

.

.

.

Natsu's mouth hung wordless at the revelation. He was the last person to expect leading Grimoire Heart. How could he?

"You can't be talking about the second guild master. That's impossible!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I was mind-blown like you my boy. To think my predecessor and mentor could succumb to this."

"This can't be true. Nobody from Fairy Tail could ever do something like this. He showed you how to run this guild. This goes against everything we are all about. It doesn't make sense!"

"I don't know what became of the second master after he left Fairy Tail to me. I don't know what could have caused him to veer down this dark path. And I definitely don't know why he would threaten the guild he helped raise...But any member who endangers the lives of his comrades or children is an enemy of Fairy Tail.

Natsu clenched his fists in anger once again. To think that their former leader could lead a guild of mass murderers and send someone to kill him."You know Master. Maybe we're wrong. This could make sense."

"Natsu?" The Master looked at Natsu like he was beginning to lose it.

"If he's truly thrown everything he's believed in, he is no member of Fairy Tail. Maybe he feels the impulse to hurt us to prove to himself that he's given up on Fairy Tail. That I can believe...but what I can't believe...is how he can keep living while letting Akeno suffer for six years! That bastard made her believe he actually cared about her and reduced her to some sort of pawn!" Natsu slammed his fist on the desk in anger.

Master Makarov could see that viscous side of Natsu returning. He could see Natsu's good nature slowly leaving him.

"You are right about one thing Master. I don't care who this person is. He is an enemy of Fairy Tail and will receive no mercy from me."

The room was silent for a moment after Natsu vented his anger. That was a lot for him to take in and he just snapped. "I need to leave Master. I don't want to listen to anymore." He got up and made his way for the exit.

"Natsu wait." The Master called out. Natsu stopped right in front of the door and kept his back to The Master.

"I know that this is a lot to take in. I'm beyond furious as well, but I'm more worried about the well-being of this guild. In worst case scenario, this could lead to an all-out war with Grimoire Heart. The other members of the Seven Kin possess immense amounts of magic power. We usually make it out of these kinds of situations with minimal casualties, but this outcome could be far worse. Before you do anything brash, please remember how many lives are at stake. If you're gonna go looking for blood, be prepared to find it.

.

.

.

"I've known you for a long time my child. You are a kind being with a good heart. Remember that."

"Thank you Master...Goodbye." With that Natsu proceeded to walk out of the office and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Natsu just headed straight home after the meeting. He needed to cool off before his date with Akeno. Right now he was in the shower just letting the warm water flow down his body with his eyes shut. He thought hard about the Master's final words. Facing enemies that strong will take everything they have. They may have to resort to more drastic measures to defeat them. It's true that Natsu was destructive at times, but he always means well. Could he actually take somebody's life. Is he even strong enough to defeat Master Hades. He knows that the wise decision would be to have Master Makarov take on Hades, but his anger for him is so strong that he wants to be the one to beat him down. Still just like Master said, the well-being of the guild comes first. He has to think like the S-class mage he is if he wants everyone to come out alive.

Ever since he was promoted to S-class, he's felt like he's had so much more responsibility to the guild. The only other S-class members were Erza and Laxus. There's also Mirajane and Gildarts, but Mira is retired as a mage and Gildarts is never around. Laxus could care less about the safety of the other members so that just leaves Erza. _'Maybe that's why she's always on everybody's case.'_

Natsu always thought Erza took things way too seriously. She is always reprimanding everybody at the guild about everything including himself. Maybe she feels the need to do this because she is an S-class mage and just wants whats best for the guild. If something were to ever happen to the master somebody else would need to know how to lead. She may seem like a dictator at times, but like himself her intentions are good. Perhaps he should actually start listening to all those countless lectures she gives him.

_'I'll worry about all of this later. I don't want be acting all upset on my date with Akeno.' _Natsu knew that she was really looking forward to this date and he didn't want to ruin it.

_'What the hell am I going to wear?'_

* * *

Lucy is currently at her desk working on her infamous novel when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Lucy said out loud as she made her over to the door. She opened it to find Natsu standing in front of her.

"Natsu? What are you doing here. You never come to see me."

"I know, but I need a favor. I heard that celestial maid of yours can hook you up with clothes from the spirit world. I don't have any nice clothes to wear on a date."

Lucy sighed. "Look Natsu. I don't know if I'm alright helping you with your date. I still don't trust that dark guild girl and you are really hurting Levy."

"Are you guys gonna hold a grudge against me for the rest of my life? You guys haven't even tried to get to know her. Don't her feelings matter as well?" Natsu asked.

"Do you hear yourself? You actually care more about the feelings of a complete stranger than you do your own family."

"Last time I checked she is part of the guild now so she is our family. You have no idea how much she has suffered. She is just another human being that needs love and support and you two are mistreating her." Natsu said firmly

"Fine. I will help you just this one time. Come on in."

"Nice digs." Natsu commented nonchalantly on the interior of Lucy's apartment.

"Thanks. Don't get used to it. Let's get this over with." Lucy said as she took out Virgo's celestial spirit key.

"What? You mean you're not going to offer me a beverage?" Natsu said sarcastically. Lucy did not appreciate the way Natsu was screwing around with her.

"Wow I hate you."

"**Open: Gate of the Maiden Virgo!"**

With that, a pink-haired woman wearing a maid's outfit appeared out of thin air.

"Is it finally time for punishment?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at this. _'What kind of relationship do they have?'_

"Just ignore that. Virgo I need you to find a nice outfit Natsu could wear for a date."

"Certainly. Shall I find a nice outfit for you as well princess?"

"No I'm not going on the date with him!"

"That is unfortunate. Yet again you fail to capture another suitor.

"OK. Maybe it is time for punishment!"

"That can wait Lucy. I need to get going soon.

* * *

"What do you think?" The pink-haired maid asked Natsu's opinion on the outfit she picked out for him. Natsu's outfit consisted of a blue jacket with gold trim, light brown pants, and black boots with gold trim.

"Not really my style, but it will do."

"Good now get out. I want to get back to my-What the hell is that noise!" Lucy exclaimed while hearing a crunching sound in the background. She looked off to the side to find Gray snacking on some potato chips on her bed.

"Sorry. I will try to keep the noise down." Gray said and proceeded to munch on Lucy's potato chips.

"Intruder alert! Virgo get rid of this scoundrel!" Lucy yelled with tick marks on her head."

"Sorry princess, but my time is up." With that Virgo disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That was convenient." Natsu spoke.

"You said it man. You're lookin sharp in that outfit. Go knock her dead." Gray said

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"I want both of you out of my apartment!" Suddenly a steel club came bursting through Lucy's door shattering it to pieces. On the other end of that steel pole was Gajeel.

"Hey Salamander I've been looking for yeah. Me and Elfman swiped a sweet mission off the S-class board. We didn't want to wait for you so we just snuck up to the second floor when nobody was looking. We get to help some town by taking care of this powerful monster that's been destroying it.

"Sounds awesome man. Give me the details later. I'm gonna be late." Natsu said as he began to make his way out.

"Look at you all dressed up. You must be going all out for Akeno. You lucky bastard." Lucy's mouth and pupil-less eyes were stuck wide open as she stared at the remains of her door. "Is nothing sacred?" She questioned to no one in particular.

"Hey guys! Lucy's got some cans of iced tea stashed in her fridge!" Gray called from the kitchen.

Natsu popped his head back in the room. "That reminds me. I never got that beverage."

"I could use a drink for the road. Grab me one too Gray." Gajeel called out. Gray came out of the kitchen and tossed two cans of iced tea to Natsu and Gajeel.

"See yeah Luce." Gray said as he walked passed the stunned Lucy and exited the room with Natsu and Gajeel. She returned to her senses once the guys have left the building.

"YOU ASSHOLES GET BACK HERE AND FIX MY DAMN DOOR!"

* * *

Natsu arrived at the Fairy Hills dormitory where he would be picking up Akeno. He arrived at her dorm and knocked on her door.

"Coming!" Natsu heard Akeno yell from the inside the room.

_'I'd better brace myself in case she picked out some sultry outfit.'_ Natsu thought fearfully and gulped. Surprisingly, Akeno came out wearing her bright red dress with white sleeves and a purple ribbon on it. She also wore a pair of high heeled shoes, a silver heart necklace, and had her long hair out without her ribbon.

'Aw thank goodness.' Natsu thought relieved. "Wow! You look amazing." he commented.

Akeno blushed at his comment. "Thanks so much. You look really handsome. You didn't have to dress up so nice for me. You like some kind of prince."

"I know, but everything else I have to wear is too casual for where I'm taking you. We should get going." Natsu stuck his hand out flat in front of Akeno gesturing for her to take it._ 'I feel like this is something I should do based on what little bits Mira has told me how to act on a date. Maybe I should have read some of those romance novels Erza has in her collection...Probably not the novels.'_

Akeno blushed some more and took it a step further by latching onto his arm affectionately. She didn't press her breasts into his arm just for the sake of not making him any more nervous. "You really are a gentleman. I love it!" She said excitedly and stared at him with those big purple eyes of hers. Natsu smiled at her knowing that she was already enjoying herself.

"Shall we?" Natsu began walking with Akeno right next to him as she stay attached to his arm.

* * *

Natsu ended up taking her to a nice restaurant that resembled a Japanese temple. The inside of the restaurant was kind of dark being only lit by paper lanterns along the ceiling. Some of the other patrons at the restaurant were wearing traditional kimonos similar to the one Akeno wears. There was a small garden outside of the restaurant with a pond in the middle with a waterfall splashing into it. Akeno absolutely loved the entire decor of the restaurant. Natsu had a feeling she would.

"This place is perfect Natsu! It's so beautiful!" Akeno cheered with Natsu outside the restaurant.

Natsu smiled that he made the right choice. "I thought you might like this place considering I see you wearing that kimonos a lot and you liked being in that abandoned shrine I found you in."

"This place was a great idea, but you didn't choose something so elegant for our first date."

"It's alright. I have plenty of cash saved from all those S-class missions I've done. You don't have to worry about me. Just enjoy yourself. You deserve it." Natsu reassured her.

Akeno smiled happily at Natsu. "Alright. If you say so. Let's head on in.

Natsu and Akeno were seated at a table in the middle of the restaurant. They were having a great conversation while waiting for their food to arrive. They mostly talked about lives with their dragons since Akeno didn't want to bring up anything from Grimoire Heart.

"Hahahahaha! You actually thought Igneel left Wendy with you to be your mate." Akeno was enjoying the many funny stories Natsu had about his time with Igneel.

"Oh come on. I don't how dragons think. Maybe they have different morals on how big of an age difference there can be. I don't like that now!"

"You are something else. Anyway, at least Igneel had the decency to say goodbye to you. Ramos just up and left me during the night without saying a word." Akeno began to frown.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you like that. From what you told me, I can tell he cared a lot about you. Maybe it was too hard for him to explain that he had to leave you. Please don't feel bad." Natsu said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks for that. You're probably right. The years I spent with Ramos were definitely the best of my life. Hopefully I can make even better memories now that I'm at Fairy Tail."

"That's right. Joining Fairy Tail was probably the best thing that could have happened to me and Wendy. It looks like found a friend in Cana."

Akeno giggled. "Yeah. She's really fun to be around. She also gave me a bunch of great ideas on how I could make you happy." Akeno said that last part in a more seductive tone and sent a wink towards Natsu. Natsu felt a shiver go up his spine.

_'Damn it Cana! I knew you were a bad influence!'_

"That's...good to know." Natsu said nervously. "How about we put those ideas off the side for a while."

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Akeno did her innocent giggle again.

Off in the corner of the room, two people were sitting with the menus concealing their faces. The duo dropped the menus to reveal Juvia and Meredy. Meredy was wearing her usual attire while Juvia was wearing a blue dress with a slit to show off one of her legs, white puffs at the sleeves and neck, and a dark blue round hat with a yellow flower attached to the side.

"I can't believe you talked me into coming with you. What do you hope to accomplish from this." Meredy complained.

"Isn't it obvious?" Juvia replied while she was gazing at Natsu and Akeno from afar. "I'm here to observe how an actual couple interacts so I can learn how to win over Gray."

"OK. So why am I here?" Meredy deadpanned.

"It would appear less conspicuous if somebody else was with me. I thought you liked hanging out with me."

"I do. I just you wouldn't involve me in your stalking attempts. By the way are you sure you need to wear glasses because you were stumbling around the whole way over here?" Meredy asked pointing the glasses that Juvia was wearing.

"Oh these? I don't actually wear glasses. I just put these on as a disguise. Since I never wear glasses, they will never know it's me."

Meredy looked at Juvia with a blank expression. "You're screwing with me right?"

"Nope. I don't mess around when it comes to spying...Uh oh. Natsu's coming this way. Quick! I need you inside me!"

Meredy looked at Juvia in horror. "What the-." Meredy didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Juvia grabbed her shoulders and pulled her across the table and into her water body. Thus knocking over all the plates, glasses, and silverware making a loud crash. With Meredy inside of her, her whole body now appeared to be made of water as she sprung up to the ceiling, across the room, and through one of the doors to the outside pond.

_'Well. There's another disturbing image that won't be going away anytime soon.'_ Natsu thought as he witnessed the entire scene from where he was walking.

* * *

**Part two of the big date will continue in the next chapter. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. In case you guys are wondering, I don't have a clear update schedule. It just depends how busy I am, but don't worry I will try to update at least once a month. Though you might see me update a different story next time because I just got the idea to write a series of funny one-shots involving Natsu and Gray.**

**Review Responses:**

**_Jalis: Can you PM me the idea of your story? I'm interested, but I may not get to it anytime soon._**

**_See you guys next time!_**


	15. Chapter 15: First Date Part 2

Chapter 15: First Date Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi**

Natsu and Akeno are just about done with their food. They started off with some sushi rolls and had a noodle dish mixed with vegetables and barbecue beef as an entree. The whole meal was greatly enjoyed by the two. Though, Natsu didn't like that a majority of the men population in the room was staring at Akeno's breasts. Natsu quickly paid the bill and insisted they go outside to the garden area near the pond.

They found a nice bench to sit on in front of the water. There were lanterns surrounding the area to light up the area.

"Did you enjoy the food?" Natsu asked out of nowhere. He was a little nervous now that it was just the two of them."

"Yeah it was delicious. It's been a long time since I've had a satisfying meal like that." Akeno said happily.

"Yeah I bet. I forgot that you guys were on the run for a while. It must have been hard to survive."

"It wasn't too bad. I stole some rations from Grimoire Heart before me and Meredy left and I remembered how to survive in the wilderness from my days with Ramos."

"Still, I'm glad I was able to treat you to a nice dinner. I wasn't too crazy about that raw fish wrapped in rice, but the barbecue beef and noodles were great."

Akeno let out a giggle. She then placed one of her hands on top of his and stared at him adoringly. "I appreciate it Natsu, but I don't want you to worry about spending a lot of money on me. All I care about is that you spend time with me."

"You really mean that?" Natsu asked seriously.

"Of course. I already owe you for what you did. My life was such a mess before I met you. A bad person like me doesn't deserve this. I don't know how you're able to forgive me for the awful things I did to you."

Natsu sighed. "I don't want you to keep blaming yourself. You just caught up with the wrong people. You're not a bad person."

Akeno started to smirk mischievously, which sent a shiver up Natsu's spine. She leaned in close to him until her mouth was right by his ear. "You sure about that? I can show you how bad I can be." She whispered seductively and licked his ear.

Natsu inched himself away from Akeno and did not look amused. "Why do you insist on torturing me?" He said in a deadpan tone.

Akeno giggled again. "I can't help it. You're so adorable. You're only tempting me more by getting all embarrassed about it."

"Be that as it may we're still not doing that yet."

"Damn. I was hoping I could change your mind. Oh well. One day I will have you."

"Until that day, can we please talk about something else?"

"Sure thing. I don't want to scare you off now."

Natsu got close to Akeno again and looked at her seriously. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but there was something else I wanted to ask you about your time with Ramos."

"I think I covered everything, but sure go right ahead." She said cheerfully.

"How exactly did you meet Ramos?"

Akeno's smile faded. "Oh. I don't remember. I've been with him since I was an infant." She said in a depressed tone which Natsu noticed.

"It's the same with me and Igneel. So...you never got to know your real parents?"

Akeno turned her head the the other way. It was a few seconds until she spoke up. "No." This was totally new for Akeno. Natsu had never seen her act this way. He didn't want to make her upset, but this must be a bad subject for her.

"Yeah. I thought so. Igneel was all I had so I never thought about my real parents. Do you think that's a bad thing?

Akeno turned to face Natsu again. "Not at all. why would it be a bad thing."

"I don't know. I lived a happy life with Igneel so I never really felt sad about not knowing my real parents. When he left, my only concern was finding him. I never thought about searching for my real parents, I just wanted Igneel. Even now I have no desire to find them or at least know who they were. Do you think that's sad?"

"I don't think that's sad Natsu. If you never met them, why would you feel any emotional attachment to them. You probably just don't think about them because you're surrounded by such caring people. You said it yourself. The people at Fairy Tail are your family. You don't need to find anyone else to fill that void because there isn't one."

Natsu smiled at Akeno and went in to hug her. "You really make me uncomfortable at times, but at times like this you can be really sweet." Akeno smiled and blushed as she embraced Natsu back.

"Anything for you." She said happily. Natsu was grateful to see she didn't seem so depressed anymore. He didn't want to question her further so he just dropped the subject.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up. I hope I didn't upset you."

"No don't worry. I'm fine." She reassured him, But Natsu wasn't fully convinced. He had an idea of what might make her feel better.

"Are you sure because I have something that might cheer you up?"

Akeno look at him in curiosity. "Really? I told you it's not necessary."

"I insist. Just close your eyes and I will show you."

"Fine. I'll play along." Akeno closed her eyes and waited for Natsu to give the okay.

Natsu was actually really nervous on the inside. He was starting another internal debate with himself.

_'Crap! Why did I have to say that! This is too soon!_

_'Come on just do it! Be a man!'_

_'But what if she doesn't like this?'_

_'What the hell are you talking about! Of course she will!'_

_'How would I know, I've never been on a date before!'_

_'Just think about what Mira told you.'_

_'But what if I screw it up!'_

_'You idiot! You're taking too long. She's gonna think you're weird.'_

_'What is he doing?' _Akeno thought as she didn't hear anything coming from Natsu's side. "Natsu? I'm waiting. You still alive?" She heard him take a big breath of air and release it slowly. "Natsu-" She was silenced by Natsu's lips. He opened her eyes to see his face right in front of hers. He had his eyes shut as he gently kissed her. He held the kiss for about five seconds before he removed himself. He was so nervous that he didn't want to hold the kiss long. Natsu looked at her surprised face and his turned red in embarrassment.

_'Shit! did I do something wrong.' _

Natsu started shaking his arms in front of him defensively. "I'm sorry! Was it the wrong time for that? I'm new to-"

Akeno placed her hands on Natsu's face and smirked cunningly. "Who told you to stop? You ain't off the hook yet." She flung him towards herself and covered his entire mouth with hers. Natsu's eyes shot open at the sudden sensation of Akeno sucking on his face. He slowly succumbed to the amazing pleasure and kissed her back following her lead. The kiss was full of passion as it went kept going on and on. Akeno was excited to see Natsu taking the initiative to wrap his arms around her back to bring them closer. She started licking at his lips signalling that she wanted to deepen the kiss. Natsu was so involved in the moment that he didn't care. Their tongues swirled around each other pleasuring both of them even more.

The make-out session ended and the two took in a few quick breaths of air.

_'Wow.'_ Was the only word Natsu could use to describe this new mind-blowing experience for him. Never before has he experienced this sort of pleasure. He looked over and saw the satisfied look on Akeno.

"Feel better now?" He asked her. Akeno giggled and wrapped her arms around him again. "You are incredible. Not bad for your first time. You wanna take this further back at my place?"

"Annnnddd you can get off now." Natsu said removing Akeno from him. "You really know how to kill the mood, but that was an awesome experience none the less."

"Would you relax. You make it so easy for me to mess with you. Just go with the flow and let the water take you."

"Yeah, well we just hit the docks. The night still doesn't have to end though. I have an idea." Natsu had his signature toothy grin on is face.

"I love it when you have that look on your face. Let's go!" After Natsu and Akeno swiftly made their way out of the garden area, water came bursting out of the pond. The water formed into Juvia's body.

"I think I have enough for my research now. Dear me, that was the most the beautiful moment of passion my eyes have witnessed first hand! Oh I could just imagine me and my beloved sharing the same arousing experience! Every drop of water in my body feels like it's boiling. Be still my beating heart!" Juvia took a few deep breaths after the long monologue.

"Okay Meredy lets get out of here."

.

.

.

"Meredy?"

.

.

.

"Oh that's right. I almost forgot." Juvia plunged her hand inside of her water body and pulled Meredy out of her. She collapsed onto the ground lifelessly.

"It's okay to come out now Meredy. They're gone!

.

.

.

"Okay this time I need you to answer me." Upon closer inspection, Juvia noticed Two X's in place of Meredy's pupils and water was trickling out of her mouth.

"Oh crap! I keep forgetting other people need air! You can't die on my me now Meredy, we just become close friends. I'll save you!" Juvia got down on her knees and quickly began pulling the water out of Meredy.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Grimoire Heart Airship**

Every remaining member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory was sitting at a long table in a small room meant for important meetings. Master Hades was sitting at one end of the long table while the five other people were sitting on either side of him.

"Thank you all for joining me this evening. We have very important matters to discuss." Master Hades announced.

"No offense Master, but couldn't this have waited until tomorrow morning. I'm usually out drinking on my night's off." Zancrow complained.

"Ultear."

"Will do Master Hades." Ultear took the hint and sent her crystal orb smashing into Zancrow's skull.

"Ow! You worthless bitch! I'll turn you to-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH ZANCROW!" The Master roared silencing Zancrow. "You are slowly becoming more rebellious each day. If you don't be careful, I will have no choice but to cut you down. Is that clear?" Zancrow understood the threat clear as the crystal orb that bashed his head. He nodded his head stubbornly while blood trickled down his forehead.

"Now if there are no more insolent interruptions, we will discuss why I called you here. As you are aware our elite team has lost two of its seven members. In order to balance this out, we will need to find two worthy replacements."

"Shall we go over the qualifications of all of the other members Master?" A man with silver hair in a pompadour style asked.

"That will be unnecessary Rusty-Rose. None of the other members will fit my standards, especially with our plans for the future.

"I'm starting to like this meeting. I'm all for finding people to replace that dragon slut and pink midget. Ah!" The crystal orb once again crashed into Zancrow's skull."

Ultear sent Zancrow a death glare after hitting the Meredy nerve. "I continually grow agitated by your foul mouth Zancrow. You will keep it closed for the remainder of this meeting."

"Thank you Mistress. As I was saying, we will need to seek out new recruits worthy of joining the Seven Kin. I have managed to find such people from talk in the Dark Guild Underworld. I have their profiles right here." Master Hades pulled out two files from underneath the table and placed them on top. "They may not be the strongest we could get on our hands on, but they're the best that would be willing to join our ranks. I believe that their skills will suffice.

"Do you plan to have all of us seek out these people Master?" A man with tan skin and dark brown, confetti-like hair asked.

"That will also be unnecessary Azuma. Only Ultear will be sent to retrieve these recruits. Before you all ask if this is necessary. Yes. Yes it is. Now that we have attacked one of Fairy Tail's mages a second time, we might have convinced them to make their first move. It is unlikely, but should this occur, we need our top mages to hold down the fort. The rest of you will refrain from other missions until I say so. You four will meet with second-in-command Bluenote for your patrol assignments. Is this understood?"

"Yes Master." All five member said obediently.

"Excellent. You four are dismissed while I give Ultear her instructions." With that the other members quietly made their way out.

"When shall I set out Master?" Ultear said ready to go.

"I can always count on you Mistress. Here are the profiles of the two mages I need you to retrieve." Ultear took the files from him. "Their names are Morsov Gladius and Frederick Dawson. I would be mindful of Frederick. He is known to be quite the eccentric one and unpredictable at times. Still, his abilities are impressive and is also known to be very resourceful. Here are the payments for the two of them." Master Hades placed two sacks of money onto the table.

Their locations are in their profiles along with other personal information. Please examine them and set out tomorrow morning. Any questions.

"No Master."

"Then you are dismissed for the night. You may let yourself out. Try your best to hurry back."

"I won't waste any time Master. Farewell."

"Farewell my dear." Master called out as Ultear exited the room with the files tucked under her arm and the bags of money in her hand.

_'Good to know that one mage is in control of her emotions. I can tell she is still upset about young Meredy by her small outburst at Zancrow, but she is still good at hiding it. She's always been good at putting her objectives first and not letting personal feelings get in the way. Lady Ultear has been a mother figure for that little girl the past few years. It just goes to show that a rebellious attitude is contagious. My Akeno actually convinced Meredy to rebel against me as well. Such ignorant little brats. I have no more pity for them. Eventually they get what is coming to them.'_

* * *

Ultear entered her room and was about to start preparing for her mission tomorrow, but she couldn't fake the cool and collected act anymore. She collapsed onto her bed as tears started to roll down her eyes. She quietly whimpered as thought about her adoptive daughter. Unfortunately Ultears relationship with Meredy was different than that of Master Hades and Akeno. Ultear actually really cared deeply for Meredy like a mother would and her heart ached when she deserted the guild. Her and Akeno were the only people that brought her happiness.

'_Why did you have to leave me? Is it because you think you don't matter to me? I really care about you Meredy and I curse my cold-hearted nature for not showing you that. I hope I can find you before the entire guild does. Please don't make me hate myself more. Just come back.' _She is still human under that killer heartless shell, but she can't help, but remain true to her Master.

* * *

A firebolt was shot up into the sky and exploded like fireworks. The remnants of the explosion rained over the city of Magnolia.

"Wow! That's beautiful! I had no idea you could do that." Akeno cheered at what Natsu just did.

"Thanks. It took me a while to get that right. I tend to experiment with fire a lot. Most of the time it gets me in trouble though." Natsu smiled innocently while Akeno giggled at him. Natsu had taken Akeno to this tall peak overlooking Magnolia where he was impressing her with his homemade fireworks.

"Has anyone ever called you an arsonist?" Akeno asked.

"How did you know?! People call me that word all the time. I've always wanted to know what it means. Could you help me out?"

"Nevermind." Akeno was trying hard to contain her laughter. "You think you can do more than one of those firebolt thingys at once.

"You serious? No problem!" Natsu took a big breath and shot out five firebolts in rapid succession. They flew far up into the sky and burst into into a bunch of small radiant explosions. It really was a spectacular show for the two of them as well as the people of Magnolia.

"I have to say I never expected you to pull off a stunt like this. You really know how to show a girl a good time."

"You wanna give it a try?"

"Me? I've never tried anything like that. I'm not sure I could do that with lightning."

"Come on it can't be that hard. Remember when you shot those lightning orbs at me. Try doing something like that."

"Hey you're right. Maybe my **Lightning Dragon's Scattershot** could do that." Akeno closed her eyes and brought her hands closer keeping them a few inches apart. Purple lightning began to flow from her arms to her hands and gathered into a giant orb.

Natsu watched in awe at how her purple lightning danced around her body gracefully and illuminated the area around them. He noticed how the lightning was a shade of purple just like her eyes.

'Whoa. When, we're not fighting each other. Her lightning makes her look sooooo...Damn it! I can't think of the word! Elegant maybe. I think that's a word."

Once Akeno gathered up all of her lightning she released it into the air. It quickly separated into a bunch of smaller orbs and exploded in the air. The lightning was only there for a flash though.

"Damn it. Those things can explode, but don't linger around to put on a show like your fire." Akeno said disappointingly.

"Don't worry. Maybe there's other ways you could improve it. Hmmmmm. Oh! I actually have an idea! And it's a good one!

"Oh boy...When you say it like that...What could go wrong...This ought to be good." Akeno stated laughing in between sentences.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just here me out. Maybe we could do a unison raid to make a lightning fire bolt."

"A unison raid? Aren't those really hard to pull off?"

"They say if two kinds of magic are similar in nature it's possible to combine their attacks. Since we're combining dragon slayer magic, it could be more compatible and have a greater success rate. Let's try it."

"You make a good point. Sure! This could be fun!"

"That's the spirit!"

"So. Don't we have to make contact for this to work?" Akeno said lustfully as she brought her lips over to Natsu ready for another make-out attack. Natsu pushed her away gently.

"Yeah. Not that kind of contact. Why don't we try hand to hand?" Natsu proposed.

"Boooooooooo." Akeno frowned cutely at him.

"Get over yourself and just hold my hand." Natsu extended his hand to her.

"You're not afraid to say no. All the more desirable. I like it." She sent over a playful smirk while she latched onto his hand.

_'Perfect. I'm only fueling your desire...Is that a bad thing?...Yes!'_ Natsu was comfortable making out with her, but then he remembered the incident from that morning. What will happen when she really lets loose. When that day comes, may Mavis have mercy on Natsu's soul.

"Ok I'm not entirely sure how this thing works. Let's just try sending our magic to our palms and see if they combine."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good. Now concentrate." The couple closed both their eyes and focused on the connection between their hands. Lightning was flowing down Akeno's arm while and fire was flowing down Natsu's. It seemed that the magic from their bodies was giving off a bright red and purple aura around them. They both opened their eyes to see the fire and lightning flowing around their hands.

Akeno gasped. "It's actually working Natsu!" Akeno cheered. She did feel any pain from the fire touching her nor did Natsu feel pain from her lightning.

"Hold on Akeno. Don't lose focus. Let's try separating our hands and let the energy gather in the center." Akeno did as Natsu instructed. Soon the two elements began forming into a single sphere of energy. It was like a ball of fire with purple lightning surging around it. The energy spiked a few times, but remained stable for the most part.

"Now what do we do?" Akeno asked thinking the sphere of energy was large enough.

"On my mark, we fire away. Ready?!" Natsu grinned ecstatically.

"Ready!" Akeno just as excited.

"Set...Go!" Natsu and Akeno forced their palms forward and sent the lightning fire bolt soaring into the sky. It left a streak of purple lightning as it flew. Once it reached maximum height, it exploded in a fiery exploding passion. Bright purple light was shining from the explosion. The combined power amplified the explosion even more.

"That was awesome! I knew we could pull it off on our first try!" Nastu cheered getting up and pumping his fist in the air.

"I can't believe we pulled that off!" Akeno jumped up and pumped her fist in the air like Natsu. She doesn't usually have fun like this often. In fact, she can't remember the last time she had this much fun.

"Imagine what else we could do with some more practice. We should train together tomorrow to see if we could learn some other new techniques."

"I'm glad you're so determined. I would love to show you everything I could do. I might just surprise you as well.

"I'm ready to get stronger and-Oh shit I almost forgot!

"What's wrong?" Akeno asked in a concerned tone.

"Right before I picked you up, my team told me about a job they found for us. Since, I'm technically in charge of you and Meredy you two will need to tag along." Natsu informed her.

Akeno breathed a sigh of relief."Is that it? Don't scare me like that. I'm alright with that."

"Even so, we are probably gonna head out tomorrow so we should go home and get ready. You still need to tell Meredy about this." Natsu started to walk off, but Akeno grabbed onto his shirt.

"Could we stay a little longer. It's a really nice view up here." Akeno put on a cute pout for him again.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. We've already been out this late."

The two of them sat back down on the peak and looked out at Magnolia. The city wasn't brightly lit, but was still a pretty sight. They could see the path of the water canals that flow around town with the shining street lamps following them.

Akeno scooted closer to Natsu and started to lean on his shoulder. He looked to his side and noticed she wasn't even looking at the view anymore. Hers eyes were shut and she had the most peaceful look on her face. Natsu loved it when she was like this and it didn't bother him that she was close anymore.

_'I could get used to these moments. This date thing actually went pretty good.' _Natsu thought and smiled at her content face.

"This is nice Natsu, but do you mind if I try something?" Akeno spoke softly.

"Uh...Sure...Go for it."

_'What do I got to lose at this point?'_

Akeno got off his shoulder and went down lower to lay her head on his lap. She let out a sigh of contentment and was blushing slightly while laying down on him.

Natsu smiled at her again. _'This seems familiar. I'm surprisingly okay with this.'_ This reminded Natsu of their first time at the abandoned shrine. When she decided to spare his life and he woke up in her soft lap. She was in pain herself, but she did what she could to ease his pain. That was when she knew that she was falling for him.

Natsu thought he would try something as well. He began running his hand through her long, silky, black hair. If Akeno was a cat she would be purring. She was quietly humming as she relaxed to the feeling of Natsu petting her head. Either Erza or Levy would do this for Natsu whenever he got motion sickness. He was glad to see it had the same comforting effect on Akeno.

_'You can be overbearing and shameless at times, but you can just as adorable and sweet as well.'_ Natsu thought. He started staring at the back of her dress which was exposed since her hair was laying on the ground. He began to frown upon remembering what else happened at the abandoned shrine. He remembered the long black scar that was burned into the back of her body.

_'I won't ever leave you. I will be here to support you as much as you want.'_ They stayed there for a lot longer than they expected. Both of them had no intention of leaving anytime soon and the view had nothing to do with it.

* * *

Hidden within the forest below the peak was the mystery man overlooking Natsu and Akeno's battle from before. This time he was peering at them from below with binoculars. He was watching how Akeno was relaxing in Natsu's lap and both teens looking content. The man smiled upon what he was seeing.

"It looks like this man has had a better affect on her than I thought. I've never seen her look so happy. Still, I've better make myself scarce. It's inappropriate to spy on them when they're like this." He hopped down from the tree he was in and floated to the ground gracefully with his cape. He looked up at the couple one last time.

_'I want to be with you in person, but it's not the right time.'_

* * *

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Sometimes it might be a long time before I update again, but I will get to it eventually. I've also started writing a series of short stories with a fellow author and good friend of mine, Atlas Storm. It's called "It all started at a party" which is about Natsu, Gray, and Happy involved in many hilarious situations while sneaking around the rooms of many female mages. I'm probably gonna switch off between updating both stories one chapter at a time. So I highly suggest you give that story a view as well. Thank you to all my loyal followers who have been waiting so long for me to update.**

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**See you guys next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Wake Up

Chapter 16: Wake up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi**

* * *

Akeno stepped out of her dorm room wearing a violet bathrobe and slippers. The other girls living at Fairy Hills told her about the open bath area on the first floor. Each tenant had their own private bathroom, but the bathing area was much more majestic. It had a large rectangular pool of water, ornamental rocks decorating the edge of the pool, and a beautiful lake view painted on the walls.

Akeno walked down the hall to the room next to hers and knocked on the door. Meredy came to the door a few seconds later still wearing her pajamas.

"You should probably get up now. We don't want to be late." Akeno said pleasantly.

"Late for what?" Meredy replied sleepily and let out a big yawn.

Akeno had a guilty look on her face. "Oh riiiiiight. I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you that Natsu's team picked a job for us. Remember that we're obligated to go with him because he's technically responsible for us. I knew I forgot something last night!"

"Seriously! How could you forget something that important?!" Meredy shouted at her friend.

"Oh my. Someone's awake now. I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like you had anything planned for today. I would've told you at the restaurant, but you seemed busy with Juvia in the pond.

Meredy gasped. "How did you-"

"You two are the worst spies in history. By the way, how did it feel to be inside Juvia's body?" Akeno smirked cunningly.

Meredy growled angrily as steam came out of her ears. "I don't know how'd it feel to be inside Natsu's mouth!" The door slammed in Akeno's face.

"It was very hot and sensational!" Akeno yelled from outside Meredy's room. "Come on! You should come with me to the open bath area. I heard it's really nice!"

"I'm never going near water again! You can't make me!" Meredy yelled from inside her room.

"Fine, but we're still going on that job later. I can't disappoint my lover."

"You went on one date!"

"Jealous much?"

"I will so hit you!"

* * *

Akeno arrived at the bathing area. The room was already comfortably warm from the water. Akeno disrobed in the clothing area and stepped into the room. There was already a group of girls occupying the space. She spotted Cana, Juvia, and Levy lounging by the pool.

"Hey Akeno. How's it going?" Cana greeted her happily.

"Akeno! What happened with you and Natsu after you left the restaurant! I'm dying to know!" Juvia said excitedly, but realized what she just said. "I mean hello!"

Levy just looked at her with disgust and turned her head. Akeno wasn't offended though. She had a feeling that Levy would be behaving like this.

"Nice to see you girls too! Oh and Juvia no need to be embarrassed. Natsu and I knew you were spying on us the entire time."

"Damn! And here I thought I was being so clever."

Akeno made her way to one of the stools in front of the mirrors and rinsed herself off with the shower-head and soap. After that, she joined the other girls by the pool. Levy moved herself over to the other side when Akeno stepped in. She was upset that the other girls chose to stay by Akeno instead of joining her.

"She may hold a grudge over you for a long time, but you have nothing to feel bad about. I'm happy for you and Natsu." Cana whispered to Akeno.

"Thanks Cana. I appreciate it."

"Anytime girl. Now seriously, how did your date go with him last night?"

"He took me out to a nice restaurant and then we went to a peak where he used his magic to shoot off fireworks for me."

"I had a feeling that was him. Why else would there random fireworks at night? He's lucky Erza is still out on a job. She would have been on his ass for causing a disturbance or something like that."

"Anyway he was really sweet, we got along really well, and we had a hot make-out session by the pond near the restaurant. Juvia can probably tell you all about that though." Juvia had a guilty look on her face.

Levy was overhearing everything and started grinding her teeth.

"Whoa! You sure love to share. On second thought maybe we shouldn't talk about this here." Cana noticed Levy fuming in her corner.

"Say whatever you want! I couldn't care less about him!" Levy yelled from across the pool.

"Wow. You got me convinced." Akeno said sarcastically. She heard about how Levy treated Natsu the other day and thought she was way too harsh on him. If levy was gonna act like a bitch about it then Akeno had no sympathy for her.

Levy glared at Akeno angrily. "Whatever. You think he's into you now, but once he sees past those gigantic tits he'll realize all of your little flaws." Levy grabbed her towel and made her way of the bathing area.

"Don't believe anything she says. I know that seems like a bitch now, but she's actually a really sweet girl. She's just been into Natsu for so long that it's a very unsettling situation. Seeing him choose a girl that tried to kill him after all she's done to show her love for him really wrecked her emotionally." Cana tried to reassure Akeno.

"I understand, but I don't it's fair for her to just shun Natsu for the rest of her life. He's such a caring person that I know he never meant to hurt her."

"You may be right, but for now she just needs time. Natsu will only make things worse right now. Hopefully she will come around eventually."

"Let's try to change the subject, we don't want upset our new friend even more...We are friends now right?!" Juvia was in Akeno's face with a huge grin.

"Uhhhhh. Sure why not?" Akeno said getting a little overwhelmed.

"Yay! I love making new friends!" Juvia cheered and started rippling the water from her excitement.

Cana leaned towards Akeno's ear. "She may seem like she might be crazy, but believe me. She REALLY is crazy." she whispered to Akeno. "A lot of people in the guild tend to avoid her, so she will probably be overbearing with newcomers...You have been warned."

Akeno giggled. "It's alright. I can be kinda crazy myself. Just ask Natsu."

"By the way, are me and Meredy still friends?!" Juvia interjected.

Akeno giggled again. "I'm not sure. You might ruined water for her forever."

Juvia started filling the pool up with her own tears. "Oh you're right what is wrong with me?! Just when I start to make a new friend I almost drown them. You should run for the hills before you suffer the same fate.

"With the way you're crying that might just happen." Cana said.

"Come on. There's no need to be upset. She'll get over it eventually. I've made her angry so many times, I don't know how I'm still alive myself." Akeno reassured Juvia while rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

"You really think so."

"Sure. You know if you just wanted some romantic advice all you have to do ask. I have no problem helping you out."

"Really! Even after what I did last night?"

"Yeah really Akeno are you sure about this? Be careful about what you're getting into." Cana warned her.

"Like I said I can be kind of crazy and even shameless as well. I know that you're really into Gray."

"How'd you figure that out?" Juvia asked curiously.

"Everyone in the guild...in Magnolia...in Fiore...in Earthland...in the Universe...knows that you are madly in love with Gray." Cana deadpanned.

"Natsu actually told me, but I could already tell by the way you constantly stare at him and that time you literally pounced on him when Natsu said he wanted to tell you something."

"I see. Well if Gray knows my feelings for him then why does he keep avoiding me? I'm always going out of my way to express my love, but he still shuts me down."

"No offense, but that's probably why he avoids you. I know because I was really overbearing with Natsu as well. Have you ever tried to literally force yourself on Gray?" Akeno asked the rain woman.

Juvia hummed in thought with her hand at her chin. "Oh! There was this one time where I snuck into Gray's bathtub and merged myself with the water. Then when he got in I was able to surprise him with my naked body. I almost had him, but he froze the bath before I could get to him. Just the thought of his naked body entering the water my body was in makes me heat up all over!" Juvia smiled blissfully with a blush on her cheeks and the water in the pool beginning to boil.

"Mmmmmm." Cana said in content. "Keep fantasizing all you want Juvia. This bath just turned into a hot tub." Cana reached to her left and grabbed a bottle of sake to take a big gulp. "Ahhhhhhhh. This is the life." She said in utter content.

"Was that bottle of sake there a second ago?" asked Akeno.

"I don't really know no where it came from either." Juvia said.

"Does that happen often?"

"More often than you think. Don't try to overthink it. It's just one of those running gags that the guild has come to accept without question. You will come to notice the others soon enough." Juvia spoke nonchalantly as this wasn't a surprise to her.

"Anyway. That whole bathtub incident probably was too much for Gray. I tried a similar situation with Natsu and he jumped out a window. I've learned it works best to take things more slow with guys like Gray and Natsu." Akeno advised Juvia.

"Take things slow. Tell me more on how I could do this." Juvia stared at Akeno in an intrigued manner. Akeno spent the next few minutes giving Juvia advice on how she could get Gray to accept her as his girlfriend. She felt inclined to help since good guild mates are supposed to help each other and she wanted to make herself feel like she belonged to Fairy Tail. Also, she was all for making new friends since most of the people at Grimoire Heart treated her so badly.

"Thanks so much for the help Akeno. You're my bestest friend!" Juvia exclaimed as she hugged Akeno tightly as they were both still naked in the pool.

Akeno giggled lightly at Juvia's antics. "Okay there big girl. Don't forget what I said about boundaries."

"Oh right!" Juvia removed herself from Akeno quickly. "Terribly sorry. I should start practicing now so I won't do the same thing with Gray."

"Anyways. I should get out now. I'm heading off on a mission with Natsu's team."

"Have fun. I should get out as well." Juvia began to step out of the pool, but Cana grabbed onto her arm tightly.

"Who told you to turn off...**hiccup**...the heat?" Cana slurred after drinking sake the entire time Akeno and Juvia were talking. "You ain't going no...Place...Turn...the bubbles back on."

"I'm not your water heater!" Juvia exclaimed with a tickmark on her forehead as she tried to release herself from Cana.

"You'll be whatever I want you to be!" Cana kept trying to tug Juvia back into the pool, but Juvia turned her leg into water and was able to slip out of her grasp.

Akeno was laughing hysterically. "This guild gets more fun as the days go on.

* * *

**"Iron Dragon's Chain Snake!"**

Gajeel fired off multiple chains from his body towards Natsu. Natsu was moving swiftly to avoid being snared by one of them. The two dragon slayers are currently sparring in a field near the guildhall. Gray and Elfman were watching the two clash in awe. Gajeel is covered in his Iron Dragon's Scales to increase his defenses. Natsu is actually wearing a red armor set that resembles the style of a samurai. His entire body excluding his head was covered including metal sheets protecting his upper arms and gauntlets. The entire outfit looked like it was covered in scales. He managed to dodge most of the chains, but one of them managed to wrap around his left arm.

"Gotcha now Salamander!" Gajeel yanked on the chain and flung Natsu towards him.

**"Iron Dragon's Club!" **

Gajeel fired an iron club from his free hand. The club struck Natsu in the chest and rammed him into a nearby tree. Fortunately for Natsu, that armor was specially made to have great defensive abilities. It may not look like much, but the user can use their magic to make the armor withstand powerful blows.

"Nice one Gajeel. I actually felt that one." Natsu said while being pinned to the tree. Natsu may be pressed against the tree, but he could still use his arms.

**"Fire Dragon's Piercing Blaze!"**

Natsu brought his hands together and shot out multiple flaming swords in rapid succession.

_'Crap!'_ Gajeel was forced to detach the iron pole from his arm to dodge the incoming attack. Once Natsu was free he quickly charged towards Gajeel.

**"Fire Dragon's Crushing Blow!"**

A giant arm of fire formed from Natsu's right arm as he launched it towards Gajeel. He wasn't expecting Gajeel to run into his attack.

**"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"**

When Gajeel emerged from the flames he sent a metal-encased fist into Natsu's face. The attack hit really hard since his face was the only part of his body not covered in armor. A little blood flew out Natsu's mouth as he was sent flying back.

**"Iron Dragon's Talon!"**

Gajeel encased his lower leg in more sheets of metal and went in for a side kick. Even after receiving that hard punch to the face. Natsu caught Gajeel's kick with his left hand and lit it on fire. Both dragon slayers were in a power struggle waiting for the other to break.

"Nice one Black Steel. I didn't expect you to just take my attack head on. Hope you ain't burnt up too bad." Natsu grinned.

"Oh please Salamander. I've been growing a resistance to your flames after every time we fight." Gajeel grinned right back at Natsu.

"Is that so? Try all you might I'll break you eventually." Gajeel cringed slightly as his the flames started to melt through the extra metal layers on his leg. The molten metal started to drip onto the ground.

_'Damn it he's right! I can't keep this up.'_ Gajeel yanked his melting leg back and went in for another blow to Natsu's face. Natsu caught it effortlessly with his other hand. Gajeel was amazed by how fast he reacted with his armor.

"You may hit harder than me metal head, but you'll never match me in speed with all that iron weighing you down." Natsu gripped onto Gajeel's hand as hard as he could

**"Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!"**

* * *

A fiery explosion burst from Natsu's hand and blasted Gajeel back fifty feet.

"What was that?" Meredy asked as her and Akeno were walking towards the guild. The two of them had heard the explosion from Natsu's attack.

"I bet its Natsu. Let's go check it out!" Akeno began sprinting towards the sight of the commotion with Meredy following far behind her.

The girls arrived upon the scene of Gajeel and Natsu panting heavily on opposite sides of the field. A lot of Gajeel's iron scales were missing and some part of Natsu's armor was cracked. He also had some bruises covering his face. The girls also noticed Elfman and Gray watching the scene.

"Hey guys. What's going on here?" Asked Akeno.

"Just watching an amazing show of utter manliness!" Elfman said loudly and flexed his right arm muscles. Both Akeno and Meredy sweat-dropped at his statement.

"Natsu and Gajeel thought they would have a quick spar before they head out on their mission with you two. Hope you guys are packed because they planned on leaving when you guys got here." Gray said.

"Yeah we're packed, but it would have nice to know about this job in advance so I wouldn't have to be rushing out the door in the morning." Meredy complained with a puff in her cheeks.

"Would you relax? I told you they can't leave without us." Akeno reassured Meredy.

**"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!"**

A green magic circle appeared in front of Gajeel's extended hand. He began firing off multiple iron lances in a similar way to Natsu's **Fire Dragon's Piercing Blaze**. As Natsu was swiftly dodging the lances, he grabbed onto one of them and flung it back at Gajeel. He had to stop his assault and duck underneath as the lance almost took off his head.

**"Iron Dragon's Chain Snake!"**

Gajeel launched multiple chains again at Natsu again. This time he let one of the chains wrap around his arm and he sprouted his wings of fire. Natsu soared up into the air flinging Gajeel with him.

"What the hell!" Gajeel couldn't help, but hang onto dear life as Natsu took him for a ride. Once he was high enough, Natsu soared straight back down causing Gajeel to slam into the ground.

The weakened Gajeel laid on the cracked ground struggling to stand up from the brutal impact.

"I believe that's another win for me Gajeel, if we go any further we're gonna be too wrecked to go on the job today." Natsu walked over and extended his hand to Gajeel.

"Fine. I'll admit you win again Salamander." Gajeel took Natsu's hand reluctantly.

"Your fighting style is getting better though, we've both really evolved from just mindlessly bashing each other with our fists."

"Damn it. You make it so hard for me to hate you." Gajeel smiled at his friend. "Good match man."

Akeno ran to Natsu on the field and gave him a big hug. "Way to go babe!" She said squishing her breasts into his body.

Natsu sighed, but started to smile. He's come to expect this behavior from Akeno. "Thank Akeno. Sorry I didn't see you get here. We've been waiting for you and Meredy to show up."

"It's about time you guys showed up. We've been waiting for hours." Gajeel complained.

"Sorry about that, but we're all packed and ready to go now." Akeno leaned towards Natsu's ear. "Don't worry Natsu. I know you're charge of babysitting me, but I'll be a very good girl for you." She whispered in a sultry voice.

"If you want to behave, then never speak to me like that in front of people." Natsu whispered back. Akeno giggled.

"I'm ready to go when you guys are." Elfman said walking over to the group. "By the way Natsu, you never told us where you got that armor. Since when do you wear armor anyway?"

"Erza made it for me as a congratulatory gift for my S-class promotion. I've haven't used it because it slows me down a lot, but I thought I would try it this time. It's really helpful when fighting against a heavy hitter like the iron dragon right here. Also, Erza did put a lot of work into so I would feel bad if I didn't try to use it. The armor really does have great defense. I call it the **Salamander Scales.**" Natsu shined as the armor disappeared in a bright light. "She also taught me requip magic for easy access.

"At least when you're wearing that armor, I don't have to worry about holding back." Gajeel pointed out.

"Hey Meredy. How are you doing?" Natsu asked as Meredy walked over as well.

"At least you acknowledge me. It feels like I'm invisible with all of the men at the guild."

"Who's the little pink-haired girl?" Gajeel said confused.

"Wait her name's Meredy? I've been calling her Mary this whole time." Elfman said in a surprised tone.

"Fuck both of you."

* * *

Natsu, Gajeel, Elfman, Akeno, and Meredy are currently on a train to their job destination. Elfman and Meredy were quite comfortably, but the other three…not so much. It was true that motion sickness affected all dragon slayers. Natsu, Gajeel, and Akeno were leaning against each other while clutching their stomachs.

"I had thought only Akeno had problems with motion sickness." Meredy said to Elfman since she couldn't talk to anyone else.

"I thought the same for Natsu until we met Gajeel." Elfman replied. The two sat in an awkward silence for the most of the ride not sure what to talk about.

"This is the place." Natsu said as they arrived in a devastated town. They had spent the night in a town a few miles back and walked to their destination the next day.

"Damn! This place got wrecked!" Gajeel said.

"You said it man. I don't think I've ever captured a beast capable of this destruction." Elfman looked at the destroyed buildings in awe.

The girls weren't too surprised because they've seen ravaged towns like this many times. Unfortunately they were usually the ones causing the destruction. Akeno appeared to have a gloomy look on her face. This also reminded her of when she first joined Grimoire Heart after getting beaten severely by Zancrow. She felt Meredy grab onto her hand for support.

"Try not to think about it. He can't hurt you anymore." Meredy said to Akeno reassuringly trying to cheer her up.

"I hope you're right." Akeno said solemnly. Natsu noticed this and grabbed her hand as well.

"It's alright. I'm here for you too. All of us are." He smiled at her warmly.

"Thank you. I'll be fine." She said smiling back.

"Come on let's go see the mayor."

* * *

The gang arrived at city hall very shortly. The mayor's secretary was so delighted to see them and showed them to the mayor's office immediately.

"The mages from Fairy Tail have finally arrived sir!"

"Oh thank goodness! We are in dire need of your help!" The mayor was a thin, dark-haired man wearing a suit and tie. "This monster has been terrorizing our village for two weeks and none of our strongest civilians have been able to subdue it! You must stop it tonight!

"Slow down there chief. How about you explain what we're dealing with first." Gajeel said trying to calm the old man down. "Take from here team leader."

Natsu walked up to the mayor's desk with the group following behind him. "Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail at your service." Natsu extended his hand and the mayor gladly shook it.

"Oh I've heard stories of how powerful you are. There's has been so much talk about you. I just know you will be able to defeat this monster." The mayor said happily shaking Natsu's hand vigorously.

"Happy to help sir. This is the rest of my team." Natsu allowed the others to introduce themselves.

"Gajeel Redfox."

"Elfman Strauss."

"Akeno Himejima."

"Meredy."

Everybody looked at Meredy in confusion except Akeno. "I'd rather not say my last name. I have nothing, but resent for it now." Meredy said in a serious tone.

'_She's completely despises Ultear now. I can't really blame for her, but why do I wonder how Ultear feels about this. Was she really just pretending to be sweet around us?' _Akeno had to cut her thoughts short so she could listen to what the mayor had to say.

"So happy to see you all. This beast has been coming to this town every night and wreaking havoc. It has been described as having a metallic, spiked armor shell, a long tail with a spiked ball at the end, a horned head with a thick plate protecting it, and thick, muscular legs with sharp claws. It's capable of wrapping itself into a large spiked ball and rolling at great force." The mayor explained.

"So basically this thing is protected by an armor shell. Now I'm glad we brought Gajeel with us. Good news Elfman. You get to add another beast to your collection." Natsu said.

"Alright! That beast sounds so awesome! It could only be tamed by a man like me." Elfman was really pumped now.

"I can't wait to chomp on that beast's metal shell. Bring it on!" Gajeel was just as pumped.

"That beast is going to be in a lot of pain when I strike it with my purple lightning." Akeno had a satisfied look on her face showing off her true sadism.

"We shouldn't get ahead of ourselves. Who knows what that beast is truly capable of?" Meredy gave a rational response.

"Oh come on. Why can't you be pumped like the rest of us?" Akeno said.

"You have a good point Meredy so we'll proceed with caution at first. Still with all of our experience I doubt we will have to worry any. I'm all fired up now!" As much as Natsu agreed with Meredy he still can't help using his signature catchphrase with his toothy grin.

"You can count on us mayor!"

"Oh thank you mages of Fairy Tail! You will all be well compensated for this deed!

* * *

Natsu, Akeno and Meredy were walking by themselves in the ruined city. They waited until dark to head out since the monster always appears at night. The team had split up into two teams with the other guys searching somewhere else. The city was so big that Natsu though it would be best if they split up. Once one of teams spots the monster, they will send out a flare signaling the other team to join.

Akeno would be happier if it was just Natsu and her. "Ever heard of being a third wheel Meredy? How'd you end up on our team?" Akeno asked in an annoyed tone.

"I feel so wanted right now." Meredy said with tick marks on her head. "For your information, Natsu wanted me on your team. If it was just you guys, you would be thinking of a hundred different ways to seduce him."

Akeno looked at Natsu sternly. "Did you seriously ask her to join us? Even after our date, you still don't trust me." She said feeling a little offended.

Natsu tried to keep his patience. "You guys do remember that I'm in charge of watching you on missions. It's nothing personal I'm just doing my job."

"Oh…right…Sorry about that babe." Akeno apologized feeling bad that she was too quick to get upset with him.

"I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance to you guys! If Natsu wasn't on guard duty, I bet I wouldn't even be on this mission!" Meredy exclaimed. She started walking farther ahead of the two.

"Come on Meredy. I didn't mean it like that." Akeno tried to explain feeling even worse now.

"You want to talk to her privately. I'll just walk a little farther behind you guys." Natsu said

"Yeah I probably should. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start this."

"It's alright. Just go see what's up."

"Wish me luck." Akeno leaned in and pecked Natsu on the cheek before running over to Meredy.

"Meredy don't think like that. Of course I want you on this mission."

"Are you sure? I doubt you would miss me with your boyfriend around. You don't need me as long as you have him."

"Is that what this is about? Alright I admit I talk about Natsu too much, but I still care about you."

"It's not just that. Whenever you walk into the guild, everybody's eyes are you. I'm barely acknowledged by anyone in the guild. Only Juvia was actually willing to get to know me."

"I wouldn't really call all that attention a good thing. A lot of them are still suspicious of me because I what I did to Natsu."

"That's another thing! Why aren't you taking anything seriously! You've spent the last few days worrying about your love life, you don't see the real problem. There's going to be a war between Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail! Aren't you worried in the least bit! You know how strong Master Hades and the rest of the Kin are! People could die! Including us! I've been worried ever since we left Grimoire Heart and you're off happily chasing some guy!" Meredy took a lot of deep breaths after the rant she just gave. She had never gone off on Akeno like that. Natsu could hear everything back from where he was standing."

Akeno frowned after hearing everything Meredy had to say. "I see what you mean. I haven't been thinking about the possibility of a war. I was hoping it would be all over once we left Grimoire Heart, but you're right. I wish I could just let go of the past and forget them completely. All I can remember about Grimoire Heart is suffering. Being with Natsu helps me forget about all the pain and I don't have to be scared anymore.' Akeno said in a somber tone. She forget why she was sent to kill Natsu in the first place. Grimoire Heart is setting its sights on Fairy Tail and there's no way this will end well.

Meredy looked at her friend in concern. She completely forget that she suffered a lot more than she did. She never had to suffer the abuse Zancrow constantly inflicted on Akeno. It makes sense that she feels the need to repress those memories.

"Look Akeno. I…"

"**Boom!"**

The entire ground rumbled from a huge explosion coming from the other side of town.

"Shit! The other team must have found the monster. Time to get to work!" Natsu shouted to the two girls. Soon after Natsu said that a shining flare shot into the sky far away from them.

"They're in that direction. Let's move out! Quick! That thing sounds dangerous." Natsu sprouted his wings of fire and took off.

"We're on it. Come on Meredy." Akeno sprouted her lightning wings as well and took off behind Natsu.

"Hey wait up! Damn it now I have to catch up to them!" Meredy complained and started chasing after the two dragon slayers.

Natsu had gotten a head start and was moving so fast that Akeno was having a hard time catching up to him. She could only see the bright glow of his figure as she tried to catch up. Everyone was on their own as they raced to support their comrades.

.

.

.

It happened in an instant

.

.

.

A dark figure rammed into Akeno sending her flying sideways another direction and crashing onto the rooftop of a building.

'_What the hell was that!' _She thought as she quickly got up not being injured too badly. Both Natsu and Meredy were too far away from her to realize what had happened. She looked ahead and saw a person covered in black clothing with only their eyes showing. They also had a sheathed sword in their right hand. Without warning, the person appeared in front of Akeno again and jabbed their sword in her stomach. Akeno gagged at the powerful blow and received another blunt strike to her head from the sheathed blade. Her vision grew blurry and she could feel blood dripping from her head wound.

Akeno felt an invisible force send her flying again and crashing into a window of another building. She felt a shot of pain in her back when she slammed into the wall. She fell down to the ground with a thud. She was in a lot more pain now as she struggled to get up. Her vision was back to normal, but she still felt pain in her stomach. Across the dark room with shattered glass covering the ground was her attacker. The only light in the room came from the shining light of the moon. It was harder to see in the dark room, but Akeno could get a better look of the person now that they stopped moving. The attacker's figure appeared feminine based on her bulging chest. Her hair was tucked inside the black mask that was concealing her face. Her hazel eyes looked like they were full of determination and killing intent.

"I knew it would take more effort to bring you down, but you're wasting your effort. You're all mine and I won't stop until my blade tastes your blood." The assassin said menacingly in a muffled voice as she gripped her sword tightly.

'_Damn it I don't have time for this!'_ Akeno panicked thinking about the others more than herself. She wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

**See you guys next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Beast

Chapter 17: The Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Crash!**

Strong vibrations were sent throughout the area again. Nastu knew Gajeel and Elfman must be fighting the beast right now. If those small earthquakes were coming from this beast, then they had their work cut out for them. Natsu was flying as fast as he could trying to get to them in time. He wasn't sure if Akeno and Meredy were keeping up due to the urgency the situation called for. That is something he would regret later on.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Akeno**

**"Lightning Dragon's Talon!"**

Akeno charged up some purple lightning in her foot and rammed it into the cloaked assailant in front of her. She slid back a few feet away as she dug in her heels and clutched her gut. This woman obviously had very good endurance since she wasn't sent flying by that attack. They are currently battling in one of the side streets of the ravaged town. This assailant may have gotten the drop on Akeno at first, but once she activated her **Lightning Drive** there were no more surprises.

"You feel those vibrations! There is a monster attacking this town and I have to help my team stop it! This situation between us doesn't matter!" Akeno shouted while pointing in the direction of the loud vibrations.

"How ironic. You actually care for the well being of this town. If you think that will clear your conscience, those towns you destroyed are still gone forever." The mystery woman said stoically.

"Is that what this is about? If this is about revenge, I truly feel bad for what I have done and I am no longer a part of Grimoire Heart."

"You are almost right. This is like revenge, but it is also more than that. I'm here for what you've done to Natsu and to prevent you from doing any more harm to him."

"This is about Natsu! This has to be some misunderstanding. I have made things right with him and even joined his guild. I'm here on a job with him right now. Ask him yourself. He'll vouch for me."

"I am aware that Natsu allowed you to join Fairy Tail and convinced the Magic Council to pardon you. He always was a very forgiving person. I however am not." The woman pointed her sheathed blade at Akeno. "I can't forgive you for trying to end the life of the only man I've ever loved. He may trust you now, but I can't allow him to make that mistake. I will prevent you from harming him any further by extinguishing your life. It may be against his wishes, but I'm doing it for his own good."

_'Love? Don't tell me I have more competition. I thought this was done with after Levy. I didn't know Natsu had so many women after him. Is it weird that this just makes me want him more?' _Akeno asked herself.

"Who are you exactly? What is your relationship with Natsu?" Akeno asked curiously trying to reason with the woman.

"I guess I can show you my face at this point. This mask has been bothering me anyway." The assassin took off the black ninja mask and revealed her identity.

"My name is Kagura Mikazuchi of the Mermaid Heel Guild. Natsu is a very close companion to me who I have deep admiration for."

**Crash!**

Another miniature earthquake shook the buildings around them.

_'Damn it! I really hope they're doing alright. I don't have time to be wasting.' _Akeno was starting to worry upon hearing the destructive noises from far away.

"Look if you really care about Natsu then you need to understand! As we speak, he and his team are battling a very dangerous monster. We need to head over there and help them. I know that you resent me for what I've done, but we can work this out later. The more time we waste here, the more likely Natsu will get hurt. Do you really want that to happen!" Akeno pleaded with Kagura.

Kagura just smirked at Akeno. "You have a point I shouldn't be wasting any time." She got into a fighting stance with her archenemy. "If you want this to be over as soon as possible then I suggest you stop struggling. Don't worry after I end your life, I will give Natsu all the help he needs."

_'Did she even hear a word I said?' _Akeno thought. "I think you're missing the point here."

Kagura swiftly lunged at Akeno after she finished her last sentence. "You're done!"

_'She's insane.'_

* * *

**Meanwhile with Natsu's team**

"This thing is insane!" Natsu exclaimed with tick marks on his head. Him, Gajeel and Elfman were breathing heavily from facing the onslaughts of this destructive creature. Natsu was wearing his armor **Salamander Scales **again due to the brute strength of the enemy before them. The beast was just as the mayor described. It had a metallic, spiked armor shell, a long tail with a spiked ball at the end, a horned head with a thick plate protecting it, and thick, muscular legs with sharp claws. It's capable of wrapping itself into a large spiked ball and rolling at great force. None of them had faced off against a dangerous monster of this magnitude. They were starting to understand why this is an S-class job request.

"It's a good thing you insisted all the citizens be evacuated from the city Natsu. This thing is rolling through buildings like it's child's play." Elfman said who was currently in his **Full-Body Takeover: Beast Soul. **His horned monster transformation was about the same size as the monster before them.

"Yeah. Normally we're the ones causing mass destruction. Make sure it's in the report that we didn't do any of this. I'm tired of using our job money to pay for damage bills done on the job." Gajeel said humorously despite the dire situation they were in. He was covered in his **Iron Dragon Scales **to defend himself as well, but most of them were cracked and some had already broken off from battle.

"Hey Elfman you're supposed to be an experts on beasts. You have any idea what this thing is." Natsu asked his beastly friend.

"I've heard of something like this, but I've never actually seen one." Elfman said in his deep beastly voice. "It's a rare species called a megadillo. Based on a few reports, it's metal shell is almost as tough as adamantine armor. Despite it being covered in metal, it could can still move pretty fast once it gains momentum. It's fairy intelligent and good at responding to attacks. There are so few encounters with this beast that they didn't mention any weaknesses."

"The reports may not mention weakness, but I might have some ideas just by observing it." Natsu said. "It doesn't look like that spiked tail can reach over it's large shell so the top of its head could be a blind spot. Also, its underbelly looks vulnerable since its shell isn't covering it down there."

"Good observations Salamander. The underbelly is probably the weak spot, but it's gonna hard getting close to that thing without being crushed." Gajeel said.

"**Roar!"**

Natsu was about to say something, but the megadillo decided to attack again. It lunged forward to pick up momentum before rolling into its cozy home and extending the spikes on its shell. The gang leaped of the way as the beast barreled towards them. However, It altered its direction towards them as it could sense their movement on the ground. The team was constantly on the defensive.

"Elfman! Try to hold it in place so me and Gajeel can attack! Natsu ordered.

"Got it!" Elfman responded.

The two dragon slayers lunged out of the way of the megadillo's path while Elfman stopped and stood strong like a brick wall. He pushed his muscular arms forward as he met the rolling ball of destruction. Elfman grunted in pain and the ground cracked beneath his feet as the megadillo tried to run him over. He grit his teeth as the spikes were cutting at his hands.

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

**"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!"**

Natsu drew in deep breath and spewed out a torrent of flames while Gajeel fired off multiple iron lances like a Gatling gun. The fire breath attack connected well, but the iron lances were just ricocheting off the shell. Elfman couldn't hold out any longer and finally broke from the force. The megadillo kept rolling until it slammed until a building.

Unfortunately, Natsu's fire didn't have any effect on it while Gajeel's lances only managed to scratch it.

"Damn it! We have to find a way to hit it's weak spot." _'If only Erza were here. She's always the one leading us on jobs and has had plenty of experience dealing with giant monsters. We need all the firepower we can get. What the hell happened to Akeno and Meredy! They should have caught up by now. I would go back for them, but I can't leave Elfman and Gajeel alone with this thing.' _Natsu thought as he struggled with his new leadership role.

Elfman charged at the megadillo while it was still wrapped up in a ball. The megadillo sensed him approaching and quickly uncurled itself to knock Elfman back with its giant spiked tail. Elfman could feel the wind get knocked out of him as the spiked ball slammed into his gut and sent him sprawling on the ground.

"Damn...that metal...is strong stuff." Elfman said in between breaths. "We have to come up with something soon guys. Staying in this takeover for too long will drain too much magic out of me."

The beast turned around towards the group preparing to roll out again.

**"Maguilty Sodom!"**

A barrage of teal swords came shooting out towards the megadillo making a direct hit. The beast cried out in pain as the swords pierced through it.

"What the!" Natsu looked in the direction the words were coming from and saw that Meredy was the one firing off those swords.

"Don't just stand there staring. Attack!" Meredy exclaimed. She was right. The group finally had an opening now that the beast was in pain.

"You heard the girl! Get em guys!" Natsu shouted. Elfman and Gajeel quickly nodded and wasted no more time standing around.

"Mmmmannnn!" Elfman roared as he charged towards the beast and slammed his fist into the side of its head where it wasn't protected by armor.

**"Iron Dragon's Sword!"**

Gajeel's right arm formed into an iron chainsaw sword. The spiked tips on the sword spun around making a buzzing noise. The blade sliced deep into the megadillos leg where it was also vulnerable. The beast cried out more as blood seeped out of its wound.

**"Fire Dragon's Eruption!"**

Natsu slammed his fist into the ground making a path of flames flow towards the megadillo. When the flames were underneath the megadillo an an erupting tower of flames shot out right underneath it. The eruption exploded underneath the beast causing smoke to cover the area.

"Alright! Awesome job Meredy!" Natsu said thankfully. "How were you able to hurt it that badly with those swords? We've been hitting it this entire time and couldn't do anything to it."

"It's a rare Lost Magic called **Maguilty Sense. **This magic attacks the opponent's sense of pain directly. Any attack that lands will cause excruciating pain. Those swords I can use are made of pure magic. Since this a sensor-type magic it is reflected off the castors will." Meredy explained in a lecturing manner.

"Gotta hand it to yeah kid that was really good." Gajeel complimented.

"So manly! Sorry for neglecting you earlier Meredy." Elfman said.

Meredy's face was getting red from all the praise she was receiving. "Uh...Thanks you guys. I'm glad I could be useful to you...Wait what do you mean by manly!" This kind of thing was new to Meredy. Ever since she joined Fairy Tail people have barely payed any attention to her. She was just as neglected at Grimoire Heart for her childlike appearance and uninteresting character. She was happy to see people noticing her.

The smoke finally cleared to reveal the megadillo still standing strong. However, one of its legs was slightly damaged by Gajeel which might be able to hurt its mobility slightly. It's belly was still intact without any internal damage, but it did get scorched badly. Elfman's punch may have stunned it a bit, but he probably hurt his hand more than he hurt the beast. He's not gonna admit that though. It's still far from going down, but they managed to deal some decent damage in that small window of opportunity.

"Hang on why isn't here Akeno here!" Meredy just noticed she wasn't with the group.

"I was about to ask you that. She never caught up to us. Wasn't she with you?" Natsu asked.

"I lost sight of both you and her after you guys went flying towards the scene. Something must have happened to her."

"Damn it! How could I have let this go unnoticed. I have to get better at this leader stuff." Natsu cursed himself for losing track of his girlfriend.

"Don't worry. I'll go find her." Meredy quickly ran off to search for her best friend.

"Wait Meredy!" She was already running too fast to notice Natsu shouting at her. "I wish she would have let me go after her. Her magic is more useful at fighting this beast than the rest of ours. It's my fault for losing track of her in the first place. I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on them during all of these missions. Great now I've failed at three things; the role of a leader, boyfriend, and parole officer.

"Come on man this isn't you. You're new to having this kind of responsibility." Elfman reassured his friend. "It's natural that she wants to be the one to find her friend. I'm kind of glad she did because she's been acting harsh towards her lately."

"Elfman's right Salamander. Don't start getting down on yourself now. Don't make me knock some sense into you!" Gajeel shaked his fist at Natsu.

"You guys are right. Now's not the time for that. Let's just focus on holding this thing off."

The three of them turned towards the megadillo staring at it with refreshed determination. It stared right back with the same determination.

"I'm all fired up!"

* * *

**Meanwhile with Akeno**

**"Archenemy Strong Form!"**

**"Lightning Dragon's Striker!"**

Kagura and Akeno ran at each other with their respective attacks and clashed over a power struggle in the center of the abandoned street. The ground cracked beneath Akeno's feet as she tried to hold off the blunt force of Kagura's Archenemy while her body surged with purple lightning. Kagura had to close her eyes due to the amount of lightning shining her face and grit her teeth with the electric current shocking her body. The raw strength of her Archenemy was too much for Akeno though. The lightning dragon slayer finally broke and was sent sailing into a wall which cratered upon impact.

Kagura quickly struck her again with her Archenemy making the crater even larger. Blood poured out of Akeno's mouth as she suffered from more internal bleeding. Kagura jumped down back onto the street and took a few steps back

**"Gravity Push X30"**

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Akeno screamed in agony as the gravity crushed her body against the building.

**"X40."**

**"X50."**

Kagura increased the pressure until Akeno went straight through the building.

_'Hopefully that weakened her enough. I want to finish her off soon.' _Kagura thought. She used her Gravity Magic to make her more weightless and jumped up into the building through the hole she sent Akeno through. Once she got inside she was expecting to find Akeno lying in front of her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Kagura scanned the vicinity but couldn't spot her. There were multiple large boxes scattered everywhere indicating this building must be a warehouse. This gave Akeno a lot of places to hide.

Kagura began to slowly walk in the large room completely disregarding the property damage she just did. She kept her Archenemy drawn in front of her as the huntress searched for her prey. She stopped as something on the ground caught her eye. It was a drop of fresh blood with more drops making a path of blood. She kept following the trail until it came to a dead end at one of the walls.

**"Crash"**

Kagura jerked her head to the sound of glass shattering to see one of the windows broken.

**"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

Kagura panicked as she heard Akeno's voice coming from outside of the wall in front of her. She instantly hit the deck as a stream of purple lightning blasted a hole into the wall. The attack went straight through the building and began to move sideways across the room. At this rate the building would collapse right on top of her. Kagura's eyes widened as she tried to think of something fast.

* * *

Outside of the building Akeno had blasted a whole section of the building causing the top part to collapse on itself. _'I hope Natsu won't be too upset with me. We'll just say that the monster did this. It's probably destroyed most of the city by now. Of course we could have stopped it sooner if it weren't for little miss samurai here!'_

Just as the building was crumbling to pieces, Kagura came bursting through the roof with her Archenemy.

_'Damn she's tough. I'm getting a little turned on by this.' _Akeno licked her lips maliciously feeling the sadist inside her come out.

* * *

Meredy stopped in her tracks as she turned her head towards the sound of destruction that was coming from a another part of town.

_"That has to be where she's at. She must be in trouble. Don't worry Akeno I'm coming!' _Meredy took off at an even faster pace. She cursed her poor athletic ability.

* * *

When the dust cleared from the debris Akeno could see Kagura standing not too far in front of her. Both women were just panting heavily trying to catch their breath. Kagura was starting to look worse for wear. Her knees began drooping and she had a lot more cuts and bruises on her body. She broke through 3 floors of ceiling with her **Archenemy: Strong Form **and heightened gravity. She had no problem breaking free, but the impact did a number on her.

"You're starting to become troublesome." Kagura breathed out heavily as she gave a strong glare back at Akeno.

"Back atcha. Are you in pain? I sure hope that hurt." Akeno replied and smirked.

Kagura scoffed. "Just as I expected. You can try and change all you want but you're just like the rest of those sick dark mages that take pleasure in others misery. Natsu would never stay with someone like you."

Akeno frowned. _'Damn it! What am I thinking? Even if this lady pisses me off she's still Natsu's friend. It would be so easy to just kill her, but he would never forgive me. I have to remember that.'_

"It's obvious what I'm doing now isn't sufficient enough to kill you." Kagura said monotonously. "It's time." Kagura wrapped her hand firmly around the handle of her archenemy. It felt that everything went silent at that moment.

**"Archenemy Release!"**

* * *

**Meanwhile with Natsu's team **

Currently Natsu, Gajeel, and Elfman were being pinned against the building by the megadillo. Gajeel was trying to push it back with his **Iron Dragon's Club, **Elfman was in his **Beast Soul: Lizardman **form, and Natsu was trying to weaken it with multiple fire attacks.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold this thing back!" Gajeel yelled as his clubs began to break. As it looked like they were about to be crushed a bright shimmering light covered the area. The men looked ahead and saw a gigantic beam of magical energy heading straight for them.

"What the..." They all began to say before the beam struck them straight on. Actually it was more like the megadillo took the attack which caused it to smash into the guys, thus demolishing the building in front of them. The beam went on for about ten seconds before it died down.

The energy beam left a trail of rubble from the buildings in its path. The group slowly emerged trying to make sense of the situation.

"What just happened?" Natsu asked bluntly.

"Holy crap did you guys see that?!" Elfman asked in a surprised manner.

"I felt that." Gajeel said in an annoyed tone.

* * *

Luckily, Akeno was able to move out of the way in time to avoid that giant blast of magical energy.

_'That was close! I can't believe that much energy came out of that one sword!' _Akeno thought.

**"Lightning Dragon's Discharge!"**

She flung both her arms forward sending two blasts of sparking lightning towards Kagura.

**"Archenemy Slashing Form!"**

Kagura's archenemy glowed white as she dashed forward and sliced through the lightning.

_'Is she cutting through my lightning?!' _Akeno was so surprised that she wasn't expecting Kagura to appear directly in front of her so fast. She cried out in pain as Kagura's Archenemy cut through the side of her waist. She clutched her side and used lightning to burn it before she bled out.

Kagura came back just as fast and Akeno was trying to move as fast to keep up with her. She wasn't as agile with her **Lightning Drive **worn off and Kagura's use of **Gravity Magic** makes her light enough to be so fast. If only she had some kind of metallic shell like the Megadillo because there was nothing to defend her from all the swift blade strikes. She was cut up as bad as Natsu from their last battle.

Once Akeno had an opportunity she turned her body into lightning and went straight through Kagura.

**"Lightning Dragon's Slash!"**

Akeno quickly reformed her body and slashed straight down Akeno's back. her blood traced Akeno's fingertips as her lightning claw sliced into her skin. She jumped out of the way as Kagura swung her blade around looking to slice in her half like butter.

**"Lightning Dragon's Scattershot!"**

Lightning orbs rained down onto the field towards Kagura.

**"Archenemy Flying Form!"**

All of the orbs exploded at once before they even had a chance to hit Akeno. _'I can't believe she can cut through my lightning! How am I supposed to beat her now!' _Akeno was really starting to panic. With the revelation of the true capabilities of Kagura's Archenemy, she wasn't sure that could make it out of this alive.

**"Gravity X50!"**

Akeno was flung back down and slammed into the ground hard.

"This is your retribution!" Kagura shouted as she ran ready to finish this. Akeno knew she was too weak to move out of the way in that instant.

"No." That was the only word Akeno had time to say before Kagura was upon her.

.

.

.

"Aaahhh!" Kagura cried out in agony as she felt a sudden pain in her right hand causing her to release the grip on her Archenemy dropping it to the ground.

Kagura slid down to her knees and looked at her at her hand in confusion. There was no wound. "What is this?!"

Akeno was not confused however. In fact she was smiling. She could see the pink bracelet glowing on Akeno's right wrist.

"That's enough out of you!"

The two girls turned their in the direction of the voice

Meredy was standing off to the side gritting her teeth. She also had a pink bracelet around her wrist and a dagger plunged into her right hand.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was rushing towards the end because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Don't worry I'm still not giving up on this story.**

**See you guys next time!**

**Review/Favorite/Follow**


End file.
